Rising Love
by WolfGirl1324
Summary: Misty is a plain girl, in her mind anyway, but what will happen when a guy she never thought she would like wants her? Will she make it work at the expense of her friends and family or will she let him go? Better Summary inside. Please Read! :
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or plots. I only own the new characters._

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<em>

_Misty hasn't had the best luck with boys but after her friends push her to go out with the player of the school, she finds herself deeper in love than ever before. She is so lost in him that she doesn't know what to do anymore. What will happen with secrets rise and Paul is in on them? Will she have to choose between her best friend and her new true love? What will her family think of this new guy? Will Misty's life de-rail before she can take control? _

This is my first story on Fanfiction, I have written some before but never posted them. I hope you guys like it and I will try to update every week. This is just the prologue and first chapter. The chapter is like an intro but still very important to the story.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_As I looked at him, I couldn't believe that he had chosen me. Out of all the girls that he could have had, he chose me. The broken girl, the one that most guys wanted but didn't want to deal with all the things she came with. He was so willing to fight for me and do whatever it took to keep us together. It was a rough to road getting here but I hoped that things would stay this good._

**_"I might come out to see you."_** My mom told me.

_"Really?"_ I asked; I didn't try to sound excited, because she has said this before and something always came up. I knew it wasn't her fault or my dad's it was just hard now.

**_"Yeah, I just have to see if I can get a caregiving to come and stay for a few days."_**

_"Oh, well don't worry if you can't."_

**_"I miss you."_**

_"I miss you too, mom."_ I glanced at the clock. _"Listen, I have to go, okay?"_

**_"Yeah, sure. I love you."_**

_"Love you too." _

The school bell ripped me from my thoughts about my mom. She had talk about a week ago and she hadn't called since. I knew her and my father got busy but it didn't make it any easier. They were taking care of my dad's parents; they both had Alzheimer's disease. It was getting worse and they couldn't take care of themselves much anymore. My parents left when I was thirteen to take care of them. I lived with my older brothers at the moment.

"So what do you think?" Kim asked me.

"What?" I asked, I didn't release she had been talking to me.

"About me spending the night."

"Oh, yeah sure."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about my parents."

"How long as it been?"

"A week." I explained as I grabbed a burger and fries from the counter.

"You should call her."

I shook my head as I paid. "No, it only makes it worse."

She paid and we went to our table. I sat down next to probably my best guy friend, Embry. "Hey, how was class?" he asked surveying my plate.

"Fine." I replied and handed him the burger.

He smiled and took it, "So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know, Kim it spending the night. You could come over."

"Um, no thanks. I don't really want to me around a bunch of girls all night."

"So, you're just going to go home and play video games all night." Jake told him.

Embry glared at him as I laughed, "Oh, I forgot, ketchup." I got up and went to the counter. I grabbed some ketchup and headed back to the table. My phone buzzed as I was walking so I looked at it.

I hot someone warm and hard. I felt myself fall and before I could catch myself, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I looked up saw the face of none other than Paul Lahote.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied as he dropped my arm. "Thanks." I mumbled and walked away. I sat back down at my table and Embry was staring at me.

"What was that about?" He asked, taking the ketchup.

"Nothing, I fell." I explained.

"Yeah after running into him." Jake added.

"Well' it's not like I meant to."

"Honestly, Kim I don't know who you stand him." Embry told her around the food in his mouth.

Kim shrugged, "He's Jared best friend. He's not that bad once you get to know him."

Embry and Jake snorted. "Sure." Paul Lahote was, well, the resident man-whore of the reservation. He got around with a lot of girls and almost all the girls thought he was a walking sex god. They thought he was just the best until he broke up with them or just didn't want them anymore. Although there were some that just kept coming back no matter how many times they hooked up. I really don't care much for him; I mean I saw him now and again because his best friend Jared was my cousin. Paul always respected me and didn't treat me like just another girl, but I always thought that was because I was related to Jared.

"Hey, Coz." Jared smiled as he sat down in between me and Kim. He leaned over and kissed Kim. He and Kim have been dating for I think three months now; it was just great for them. I was happy for him but didn't like being single with so many couples around me. "So how's life with my favorite cousin?"

I looked at him, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to come see you."

"Oh." I went back to eating my fries and not paying attention to him. I looked up when I heard a familiar and irritating voice. I saw my ex-boyfriend, who loved flaunting his new girlfriend in front of me. When we broke up it was because he didn't think I was committed enough for him so now he tried to hurt me in every way. I sighed and pushed away my food, seeing him just made me physically sick. I looked at Embry, "Do you want ditch the rest of the day?"

"Yeah sure." He replied and got up. I looked at Kim and she nodded. I smiled and left the Cafeteria with Embry we got into his car. "Where to?"

"I don't care, anywhere." I replied and he started driving. We ended up going to his house since his mom was out. We went back to his bedroom and I flopped on to his bed. "I'm so tired of that guy."

"Hey don't let him bother you. You don't need him. You'll find the perfect guy for you." Embry assured and flopped down next to me.

Embry and I had known each other since we were kids. My mom helped his mom when she was struggling to find some place to leave after she was knocked up. Embry and I were pretty much comfortable with each other; the only thing we really didn't feel comfortable with would be getting naked and stuff like that. Embry had kissed once, he was my first kiss but we never did it again.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know; I have to go home so Kim can come over but we have two hours." I replied and rolled on to my side.

"You want to play video games, go to the beach, and watch porn."

I laughed, "No."

He laughed and got off the bed. "Well, why not watch a movie."

"Okay." I agreed and sat up on the bed. He put the movie in and got us some popcorn. We spent the next two hours we were supposed to be in school watching a movie.

When it was over and I kind of figured that Kim would be out of school I asked Embry to drive me home.

When I got home, I was met by my brother Tristan. "Where were you sis? Jake said you left early."

"Yeah, I was kind of tired of being at school. I went to Embry's house." I explained.

"Oh, okay. I thought maybe you were sick or something."

"No, just wanted to get my weekend started." I headed up stairs, "Oh by the way, Kim is spending the night."

"Okay, I'll order pizza."

Tristan was a year older than me. He was our party animal of the house. He liked to party, have fun, and miss school. He planned on just opening up his own dirt bike shop. He liked the small town life, he wasn't about to leave it.

My next older brother was Roan, he was our adopted brother. His mother was on drugs and didn't really want him so my parents took him. Before we legally adopted him, he was over all the time. When he got older we gave him the chose to go back with his mom but when his mom found out that he was gay, she refused. She was the only one that had a problem, even his guy friends were okay with it.

Ryan was next in line, he was twenty-one. He was our tech nerd and our mechanic. He was working at becoming a cop. He, like Tristan, wasn't in a hurry to leave the small town but he wasn't against it. Becoming a cop would open opportunities and he could leave. He was dating some girl right now that we didn't much care for but we didn't have to date her.

Bronson was the oldest brother, he was twenty-seven. He was in the Marines and had been deployed once already. He was the one that took care of us while my parents were gone. He wanted to leave the small town but he couldn't because of us. I felt bad keeping him here but if he had left he would have never met his fiancé, Jess. They were happy together and we were happy for them.

My brother's all looked similar, they had brown-ish hair and somewhat tan. I was like the adopted child in the family. Even Roan looked more like them than I did. I had blonde hair and green eyes. My skin was kind of tan-ish but it looked like I just lay in the sun a few times. My brothers loved to tease me that I was the adopted one and Roan wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's chapter two of Rising Love. Sorry about the first chapter, I was excited to get it posted that I kind of forgot some stuff and it might not be my best work. I promise they will get better form here. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, just new characters. _

* * *

><p>"So, anyone you looking at?" My friend, Tori asked me. We were having lunch at a diner on the res.<p>

"Nope." I replied.

"Don't you want a boyfriend?" Gea asked, sipping her drink.

"Yeah, but none of the guys are very appealing."

"What about anyone on the football team?" Tori smirked, "They're some hot guys."

I half smiled, "Yeah but most of them have stuck their thing in more people than I even know."

"True."

"What about Paul?" Kim asked.

I turned to look at her, "What?"

"Paul you know, Jared's friend."

"Yeah I know who he is. Why him?"

"He's hot." Tori put in.

"Yeah and a total man-whore."

"Okay, well don't tell him I told you but I heard him talking with his friends the other day about you. He said he liked you."

I snorted, "Yeah, like me for my ass or something. He just wants to get in my pants and leave."

"He sounded honest about it."

"I doubt that, Kim. Has he said anything to Jared?"

"No, he wouldn't talk to your cousin about you."

I sighed, "I don't know Kim and he just seems so gross."

"He really isn't, I hang out with him and Jared a lot and he isn't that bad. He has manners, he respects me. He cooks, cleans up the house for his mom. He takes care of his sister. If you're worried about STDs or something his mom makes him get tested monthly. He knows what a condom is."

"Kim, you're making him out to be this great guy. He is a man-whore." I paused, "And who says I'll even sleep with him? I'm still a virgin you know."

"Yeah, I know but I'm just saying if you ever want to."

"He sounds like a decent person aside from the whore part." Gea put in. "He knows how to treat women and gets tested. He knows how to use a condom obviously." Gea had a baby of her own, because her last dirt bag boyfriend knocked her up and then left when Kenzie was born. "That's important for a guy to know."

"Yeah, I mean give him a chance." Tori added. "You never know what could come out of it. Besides, you're a smart girl so he won't like trick you into have sex or rape you or anything. You would be control."

I sighed, "I just don't know. I haven't had the best luck with guys since Derek." Derek was my first boyfriend and the love of my life until he was killed in a car accident. I was sure he would be everything for me.

"Well, you have to try again some time." Kim told me, "I'm not saying go out and like get him now, but give him a chance."

"Yeah, and if you guys want to go on a date, make it a group one. Like a hang out. I'll come and I'll bring Jonas. He and Paul are friend." Tori told me.

I sighed again, "I'll think about it."

They all smiled and somehow I kind of thought they planned. Kim was very sneaky sometimes which scared me. I'm sure she did more than just hear Paul talk about me. He probably talked to her about me.

After lunch, I headed home and evaded my brothers. I wasn't in the mood for them today. Plus, I kind of made Bronson mad when I skipped school.

I went to my room and sat on the bench by my window. I wasn't really interested in Paul but now that Kim had told me everything, I started to see how much I like him. He seemed like a good guy to me and he would never hurt me because I was Jared's cousin.

There were only a few problems with Paul. For one, he smoked and drank. For two, my brothers would never in a million years let me date him. They would do anything to keep me away from him. I wasn't sure I could convince them to let me date him.

"Hey, sis." Roan pulled me from my thoughts. He sat down across from me and didn't say anything.

"Do you want something?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Not really, I was just bored. I came in to see if you were doing anything fun."

"I'm not."

"I can see that."

"Why not call Lander, I'm sure he'll be happy to come over and entertain you."

He chuckled. "I'm sure but he's working late tonight. Some fashion shoot or something."

"Oh, so I guess you want me to entertain you."

"Sure."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Nothing really." I paused; Roan was easy to talk to. I could tell h

"Alright shoot." He leaned back.

"Okay, so you know Paul Lahote?"

"Yeah." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Kim, Tori, Gea, and I were talking at lunch today and Kim told me that he likes me. Now I know what you're going to say, but he does respect me. I'm Jared's cousin so he has to. I kind of maybe want to try it out."

He just looked at me for a few seconds, before saying. "Okay. I don't see a problem with it. I mean if he respects you it seems okay. Besides you're a very smart girl and you know how to handle men."

I smiled, "So you would let me see him?"

"Yeah."

I hugged him, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

My bedroom door opened and Tristan poked his head in. "Hey, you going to the beach party tonight?"

"There's a party?" I asked.

"Yeah, it starts at five."

I glanced at the clock, it was close to three. "Yeah, I'll go."

He smiled and closed the door. I looked back at Roan. "I'll pick out something for you wear. Go shower or whatever."

"Thanks." I smiled and went to the bathroom. I showered, taking my time. When I got out of the shower, I did my hair and makeup. Roan has picked out an outfit for me. Since it was getting cold outside, he chose jeans, a pink tank top, a black leather jacket and my pink Vans. I slipped on the outfit and put on some earrings and a necklace.

Tristan burst into my room before I even got the chance the saw I was done. "Are you ready yet!" He yelled as he was almost jumping up and down.

"Yeah." I replied, "What's got your panties in a knot?"

"Mia called and said she wanted me to meet her there. She wants to hang out so let's go." He got behind me and shoved me from my room and down the hall. He started singing down the hall and out to the car.

"Do you think you're going to get laid or something?" I asked as he started up his car. He was almost bouncing in his seat. I knew he was excited and I kind of was too. I would get to see Paul and start talking to him. Kim's talking opened up something inside me that had feels for Paul all along. I always thought he was cute but he was Jared's best friend and off limits. Paul was always that thing I wanted most but couldn't have.

Tristan punching me in arm brought me back from Paul land. "Hello, sis? Why did you ask me a question and space out?"

"Um, what?" I asked looking at him.

"You asked me about Mia and then spaced out."

"Oh, yeah, well I was thinking."

"About?" He urged, with a little smirk on his face.

I hesitated; there was no way I was telling him out Paul. He would freak and then take me home. I would be locked away, like some princess in the tower or something. Although then Paul would be my knight in shining armor and save me from the tower. I began imagining Paul in armor and on horseback. He could pull anything off.

"Hello!" Tristan yelled in my ear.

I jumped, "What?"

"You spaced out again."

"Sorry." I looked out the window and sat the beach coming into view. I smiled; I would be free from Tristan.

"So are you going to tell me what you are thinking about?"

"Nothing, just girl stuff." I explained as he parked the car. Once the door was unlocked I left the car and hurried to find Kim. I found her quickly and stood next to her.

"What's up?" She asked with a smile. I glanced around to make sure Jared wasn't around. The last thing I needed was Jared in my face and popping my bubble.

"I'm going to talk to Paul tonight."

She screeched and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." I mumbled and looked around. I saw Paul standing by the drink tent. Jared wasn't anywhere near him. "Listen, Kim can you make sure Jared doesn't come near me and Paul tonight."

"Okay, you got it." She smiled and started bouncing up and down. I laughed and walked away towards Paul. I started to feel nerves when I got close but when he smiled at me they went away.

"Hey." He smiled and said goodbye to his friends.

"Hey." I smiled back and then just stood there. Do something you idiot. I leaned around him and got a soda. "You want one?" I asked him.

"Naw, I'm good." He shook the can in his hand.

"Oh." I laughed, and looked down. Keep going.

"So are you hanging out with someone tonight?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I'm alone."

He smiled, "You wanna hang out with me?"

"Sure." I smiled. God I felt like an idiot, I was just standing here like a moron. Here was this hot guy that liked me and I could form any kind of sentence more than four words.

We walked back over to where his truck again and I looked around again to make sure Jared or Tristan weren't around. I sat down on the back of his truck next to him. My nerves were coming back and I hoped I wouldn't make a complete fool out of myself.

Paul started the conversation with school and a class that we apparently share together. He was making it easy for me to keep going; he probably knew how nervous I was. Or maybe he thought I was insane since I kept looking around for Jared or Tristan.

"You looking for someone?" He asked me, while he glanced around himself.

"Um, just looking for my brother or Jared." I explained, looking back at him.

"Oh, what for?"

I smiled, "Well, they don't know I was going to talk to you. They can be very nosy if they want to be."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know how they are. I'm the same way with my sister."

I laughed with him and then asked. "How old is your sister?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh, so you watch her when she was with guys?"

"Yeah." He smirked, "Shawn and I both do." He had a younger brother Shawn who was my age. He was some of my classes and we talked sometimes. I glanced around one more time and saw a girl staring at me. I realized that I was Paul's fling or whatever. She and him were always together and they were a power couple of the school.

She didn't look very happy to I asked, "Are you single?"

"Ehh, kind of; I'm not in any sort of relationship it's just complicated, why?"

"That girl is staring at us." I gestured in her direction. He looked up and frowned.

"Oh that's Maria. Just ignore her, she has jealously issues and doesn't know the meaning of 'no'."

"Oh, well I don't want to get in the middle of anything."

"You won't."

I smiled, "Good." I hoped Maria wouldn't be a problem. I wanted Paul for myself; I was not sharing this one

"So I take it your single."

"Yeah," I replied, "I haven't had the best luck with guys."

"What about, um, Derek? Didn't you date him?"

I nodded, "Almost two years, but then he passed away."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I wasn't really close to him but I knew him. He was a nice guy and he really liked you."

I smiled, "Yeah." I paused because I was fighting the tears that wanted to come. I didn't like talking about Derek. Paul touched my hand and smiled at me. I smiled; I couldn't help it.

When I looked away from him, Kim was walking over to us. Paul saw her to and I heard him sigh. "Hey, Kimmy." He smiled, "What brings you over here?"

"Just to get Misty, her brother is leaving." Kim replied looking from me to Paul.

"Oh, okay." I jumped down from the truck bed and looked at Paul, "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah." He took his phone out and handed it to me. I put my phone number in and gave it back to him.

"Call me or text me anytime." I smiled and walked away with Kim. "Are you staying over tonight?" I asked her, as we walked.

"Um, yeah, I wanna know all the details." She replied with a smile.

I shook my head and smiled. "Alright, then."

I waited in the car with Tristan while Kim said good bye to Jared. I swear they were sucking face or something. It was a least ten minutes before Kim got into the car and we could leave. I looked at Kim and I knew she was dying to ask me everything but Tristan was in the car. I was almost dreading being in the same room with her tonight. She was probably going to pry my head open and take every last detail from me. You had to love Kim though; she only did it because she cared.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Misty and Kim get some girl time together. Do you think everyone else will be excited about hearing the news about Paul? :)<em>

_I hope to update again very soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3. I'm working on these chapters faster than I thought I would be. Hope you guys have liked the last two chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont know own anything twilight, just any new characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you. Always remember that, okay?" <em>

I woke up to those words playing over and over in my head. I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and tried to shake the words from my head. My hands were trembling and tears were threatening to spill over.

Those words were the last words that Derek spoke to me before he died. They haunted me for months after he died but they started to go away. Last night Kim brought it up again and I had a nightmare about him. I knew it wasn't her fault but I couldn't get it out of my head.

I went back to my room and crawled in bed; Kim had left an hour ago. Jared wanted to take her to breakfast. The only person that I knew was home was Tristan and I didn't want to go to him. I wanted someone I could lay next to and just talk to.

Embry popped into my head and I got out of bed. I grabbed my keys and left the house quickly. I wanted to be next to Embry, he was there the night Derek died. He held me and told me over and over it would be okay. He was the one I went to when I had a bad night.

I pulled up to his house and knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes and then Embry pulled opened the door. He was in sweats and had bed head.

"Oh hey, Misty. Something wrong?"

"I had a bad night, Em." I explained, still fighting tears.

"Come on." he took my hand and led me back to his room. He lay down in his bed and I curled up next to him. "Just remember he's in a better place and he still loves you."

"I know, Em. I miss him though. I want him to be here with me."

"Shh, I know." He stroked my hair. "I know. Are you going to cry?"

I shook my head, "No." I whispered and put my head on his chest.

"What brought him up again?"

"Kim and I were talking last night."

"About what?"

"About, guys. I talked to Paul last night at the party."

He made a noise of disgust. "Why?"

I looked up at him, "Can I trust you?" He nodded so I continued. "I like Paul."

He stared at me and I wasn't sure if he heard me. I waited and then sat up but he didn't move. He finally spoke. "You like Paul?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I talked to him last night. He seems like a really nice guy."

"Seriously? He's the biggest dick I have ever met. He's always banging girls, getting high or following the Uley guy around. He wants nothing more than sex."

"Embry, do you really think that if that's all he wanted he would have taken me home last night."

"Misty, I can tell you all he wants is sex. Why can't you choose another guy? Any other guy." He sat up; he was no longer concerned for me. He was mad.

"Embry, I'm a big girl. I can choose who I date and who is good for me."

"Misty, I don't want to sit by and watch you go through another bad break up. I really can't do it anymore."

"Embry, you didn't have to sit by and watch me and besides you should be happy I'll be out of your hair and finally meeting someone new." I slipped out of the bed and he followed me.

"Who says I want you out of my hair?" He kind of mumbled.

"What?" I knew what he said but I wasn't sure what he meant. Embry seems to have gone from mad to almost embarrassed. I never really saw this side of him before and it kind of scared me; I wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"I don't want you out of my hair." He huffed, "Well, you're not in my hair, you never where. I loved being there for you."

"What are you trying to say?" I was confused now, he wasn't making any sense.

He kind of smirked but then frowned, "I thought you could read signals." He shook his head.

"Embry just tell me."

He looked at me in the eyes and said, "I like you, more than a friend. I have always liked you. From the time when we were little and playing in my back yard, I have liked you. I never said anything though 'cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"I don't know, you like Paul so what better time than now? He really isn't right now you. I promise I could be better than him. I wouldn't never hurt you and make you do something you don't want to do." I could tell by his eyes he was trying to figure out my reactions but I wasn't even sure of my reaction. I was still trying to process that Embry liked me. I would have never thought in a million years that he would have liked me. We were just friend, best friend but nothing more.

"I don't know, Embry." I shook my head, "I need to go home, think about everything." I spun on my heel and walked out of his room. I mumbled a help to his mom as I walked out of the house and to my car.

Embry's words ran though my head as I drove. No matter how loud I had the radio or how hard I focused on driving they wouldn't go away.

When I pulled up to my house, I hurried inside and avoided all my brothers. I fell on to my bed but knew I couldn't stay. I was too restless now. I didn't want to talk about it with anyone else; I wanted to think it over. I was still trying to make sense of his words. I wasn't sure if he was serious. He could have just said it because he didn't want me to date Paul? Right? I mean how could Embry like me? I was the broken girl that so many others saw me as. I wasn't anything special; I was almost a freak on the res. I had blonde hair, green eyes and almost pale skin. I wasn't even sure how Paul liked me. He dated so many other girls that were prettier than me. They had thing I would kill for, they had the experience that he had. I only had three boyfriends and one wouldn't even touch me. I was the opposite of any girl he had ever dated.

I got up from my bed and ran down the stairs. I slipped out the back door and into the woods behind my house. I used to play in them all the time when I was little. Tristan and I used to go find toads by the creek or catch the occasional rabbit. I found the path we used to walk even though it had been over grown with plants and grass. I knew I shouldn't be in the words because there was some kind of like bear or something. People were supposed to be out of the words and not to go alone. I for one didn't really much care if there was a bear as long as you didn't run you were usually fine. And if it came down to it I would climb a tree and hide. With the description that people gave it sounded like the bear would be too big to climb any tree.

I arrived at the creek and hopped across and found my favorite place on earth. It was a little patch of grass with trees around it covering it from the rain and wind. Wildflowers would sometimes sprout up next to it; I loved to pick them and take them home with me. They made a good center piece on the table.

I sat down on the grass and sighed, it felt like home. I spent as much time here as I did in my actually house. I loved the woods; they had a calming effect on me. Most were afraid of them but I loved them. Tristan and I joked that if we ever wanted to we could live in the woods and survive. It took some trial and error to figure out which plants were which and which animals were safe. Luckily neither one of us touched anything deadly.

I sat with my eyes closed and listened to the birds and the creek. It helped drive the thought from my head, for now anyway. I wasn't ready to think about Embry yet. This would change our whole friendship even if I just ignored it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to crush him and tell him that I didn't like him or lie to him and go out with him. I was in a lose-lose situation. I could call my mom and ask her for advice but then I would have to tell her about Paul. She wouldn't be happy with that chose and would probably tell Bronson and things would just fall part even more than they are now.

I sighed and leaned back against the tree. I closed my eyes and let me mind wonder away from Embry, Paul and the drama that surrounded them. My phone started to vibrate and I pulled it from my pocket. I was sure it was Embry trying to get my answer. I looked at the screen and saw an unknown number.

I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Misty? It's Paul."_

A smile spread across my face, "Oh hey, what's up?"

"_Nothing much, what about you?"_

"Same here, I'm just trying to enjoy my Sunday before I have to go back to school."

He chuckled, _"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it."_

"You graduate soon, so you'll be free."

"_Yeah but I have a whole semester ahead of me."_

"You're lucky though." I smiled, I was happy to have any kind of conversation with him. It didn't care if it was about school and him leaving soon. "So, I have question for you."

"_M'kay shoot." _

"What's between you and Maria?"

He was silent and then he sighed. _"I'll tell you some other time. It's kind of heavy this early, don't you think?"_

My smile grew; he was planning on sticking around for a while. "Okay."

"_Listen, how about you got out with me on Friday and you can ask me anything you want then."_

"Alright." I didn't think my smile could have gotten any bigger. I heard someone call him in the back ground and he sighed.

"_Listen, Misty I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Yeah." I replied.

"_Cool, I'll see you."_

"Bye." I hung up and almost screamed. I was so excited that Paul asked me out. I mean I thought it would take a little longer for him to ask me out. I got to my feet and headed back to the house for some lunch. I was starving since I didn't have lunch. I hummed a song on my way and couldn't help but smile.

When I got to the house, I found Bronson in the kitchen. He smiled at me and then looked back down at his sandwich. "Where have you been?"

"In the woods." I replied, "I know, I know, I'm not supposed to be in there."

"As long as you know." He replied and sat down at the table. "Did you and Kim have fun last night?"

"Yeah," I replied and opened the fridge. "Did you have fun with Jess?"

"Yeah, we had dinner with her parents."

"Are you two going to just get married already? I wanna be an Auntie." I smiled and turned to face him.

"Sometime, but I supposed to be deployed soon."

I frowned, I hated when Bronson brought up his deployment. I knew it was coming closer and closer but I hoped that it would never come. I didn't want to have to sit home while I worried about him fighting for your country." Everyone thought it was strange that he was Quileute and fighting in the marines but to Bronson it didn't matter. He was a part of the U.S and wanted its freedom as much as everyone else. Besides, we weren't full Quileute. Our dad wasn't and our Grandma wasn't full either. Jared's side of the family kept it all Quileute but my side didn't. That's why we all looked so different.

"You know it's going to happen." Bronson told me as he watched me.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"I know." He got up and crossed the kitchen. "But it's not for a while, so don't worry about it, alright?"

I smiled, "Yeah." I went to it at the table and he followed me. He sat down and started eating his sandwich. "So, I have a hypothetical question for you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Okay, let's say that you're best friend that you've known forever tells you that they like you. More than a friend. What would you do?"

"Um for one, my best friend is a dude."

"Okay well, let's say it's a girl."

He smirked and looked at his plate and then up. "Well, I don't know. Do I like them back?"

"You're not sure. You're stuck on what to do."

"Well, that's really hard to answer. I mean if you in the situation then I guess the answer is probably clear. But since this is a hypothetical question, I really can't say for sure what I would do." He got up to put his plate in the sink, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering." I explained and got up from the table. Before he had time to ask anymore, I went upstairs. I texted Kim to meet me at the diner and then got in the shower.

I showered quickly and threw my hair up. I put on some make up, jeans and a plaid shirt. I pulled on my boots as I walked to the stairs. I went to my truck and headed for the diner.

Kim was already there when I went inside. I sat down with her and she wasted no time asking me why I was in a hurry.

"It's a long story but the short version is this morning I went to Embry's house and I told him about Paul. He got really mad and after some poking he told me that he liked me." I gushed.

"Oh, wow, um, okay. What did you tell him?" She asked, leaning forward on the table.

"I didn't say anything. I told him I had to go home and figure things out. He wants me to choose him over Paul. He told me that now was the best time for him to tell me."

"Well, you didn't tell him no so you have a chance to turn this all around. What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I don't want to ruin our friendship but he already did that. I don't know if we can ever be just friends again."

"You could always try."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt his feels when I tell him I don't want to be anything more than friends."

"Listen, Misty, he said it so he should be expecting everything. If you don't like, you don't like him. You'll move on and so will he. Don't beat yourself just because you don't like him."

I nodded and sighed. She was right; I would just have to tell him the truth. It would be hard for him to hear and for me to say but it wasn't fair for either one of us to have to wait around for each other.

We ordered something to eat and had just casually conversation during our meal. I headed home after to get some homework done and then ready for school. I didn't call Embry; I was trying to wait as long as I could. I wasn't ready to tear apart our friendship. Embry probably wouldn't want to talk to me again after this. Hell, I wouldn't want to talk to me after this. If I was in his spot, I don't think I could handle the rejection. I know I also couldn't handle watching someone you like with someone you hate as much as Embry hated Paul. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. I'm not sure that I have the guts to tell Embry the truth.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Is Misty going to be able to tell Embry how she really feels. How do you think Embry is going to take it. Read the next chapter to find out. Oh and review, please. I wanna know if you guys are liking it or not.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_So here's chapter four. It's a short one but interesting. Hope you guys like it. :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything Twilight._

* * *

><p>Monday came and went before I knew it. I didn't talk to Embry because he wasn't there. I knew he couldn't have been sick unless it had suddenly come up. I wanted to call him but I didn't think he would answer. I wanted him to see my face and know what I was serious but I didn't want to hurt him.<p>

When Tuesday came it was the same and now I was worried. He could be sick or maybe he just wasn't going to talk to me. Maybe if I had answered him, he would have been at school. He can't face me; he knows he messed our friendship up.

By Thursday I broke down and called him but he didn't answer. I called again and this time it rang twice and went to voice mail. He rejected my call, he knew I was looking for him and didn't want to answer. I left a message so he could know I wasn't mad at him.

**_"Hey Embry, it's me. Is everything okay, you haven't been at school? Listen, I'm not mad about the other day I just think we should talk. Call me, or come by or something. Please. I wanna talk. I'll call you later maybe. Bye."_** I sighed and hung up the phone. If our friendship had to end, I didn't want it like this. I didn't want it to end at all and even if I had him as just a friend, not a best friend, it would be better than nothing at all.

Friday after school I started to get ready to my date with Paul. I felt guilty about still going but I wasn't sure I would get another chance with Paul and I wanted to finally do something that makes me happy. My whole life I had done things to make others happy before myself. I had put up with the other best friend/ex-boyfriend dating another girl to keep my group of friend together. I still had to see him with his girlfriend. I wanted to be happy now. I wanted to see what could happen between me and Paul, maybe it would be nothing and I could just forget about it. I could just go back to being single and hanging out with Embry. Going to be beach, sleeping in his bed, watching the stupid chick flicks with him; I love doing all that stuff with Embry and the thought that it might all be gone in a matter of days made me hurt even more.

As I curled my hair and did my make-up, the doorbell rang. I was the only one home since everyone else had gone out. I sighed and went downstairs to answer it. I hoped it was Paul; I was not even close to ready.

When I pulled open the door, I saw Embry standing with his hands in his pockets. Before even thinking I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He put his hands around my waist and picked me up a little. He set me down and I pulled him inside. "Have you been avoiding me?" I asked as I let go.

"No, I just wasn't ready to talk yet." He explained as he looked at the ground. He looked back up and frowned even more. "Are you going out somewhere?"

"Yeah, on a date."

"With who?"

"Paul." I whispered, looking at the floor.

He scoffed, "Really? You're still going to go out with him. Really? After I told you the truth about him and told you how I feel about you, you're still going to go out with him."

"Listen, Embry, I thought all week about what you told me. I . . . I really don't know what to say. I don't want to make the mistake again about dating my best friend. I just want to be friends."

"Great, awesome. I'll be the friend that's there for you when he breaks your heart. I'll pick up the pieces again and all for a hug and maybe a thanks. I try so hard to make sure you're not broken beyond repair and what do I get?" He urged, "Nothing, I get my heart ripped out and shit on, over and over. Every time I think that you're mine you find someone else. I can't keep being there. I won't. I need to start thinking about myself."

"Okay, but Embry, I didn't say we could never give it a try."

"You didn't say we could either." He pulled open the door, "Go have a wonderful time with Paul. I'm sure you and your virginity will make him very happy."

"Embry, don't leave." I pleaded, as the stepped outside and slammed the door behind him.

I wanted to go after him but I knew he wouldn't listen anymore. I hurt him worse than I thought I could have. He was really mad about the Paul thing. I guess to him rejecting him was one thing but rejecting him and going out with the man-whore of the res was a whole new thing in its self. I went to find my phone so I could call Kim and ask for advice. One part of me wanted to cancel with Paul and go find Embry but the other wanted to go with Paul. I wasn't sure if I would get another chance with him.

I explained to Kim what happened and asked for advice. **_"Misty, I think you should go out with Paul. I'm not trying to be mean to Embry but he should understand and you don't like him back. If you go out with Paul tonight and you don't have fun then maybe he isn't for you."_**

"Okay, thanks Kim."

**_"You're Welcome, have fun."_** She hung up and I sighed. I finished getting ready and pulled on jeans, dark blue sweater with a belt and my black leather boots. I grabbed my bag and shoved my stuff inside and went to wait downstairs to Paul to come.

I heard him pull, up and I struggled not to meet him at the door. When the doorbell rang, I slowly got up and forced myself to walk slowly to the door. I really did not want to seem desperate. I pulled opened the door and my jaw hit the ground. Paul was dressed in dark jeans and a button up shirt. He didn't have it buttoned all the way and I saw his perfect chest under neither. I had the urge to run my hand down his chest. People said he had the perfect body and I really wanted to find out.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling at me.

I tore my eyes away from his chest and looked at his face. "Yeah, let me get my bag." I stepped back from the door. "You can come in." I told him as I went to the kitchen. I grabbed a note pad and left a note for my brothers.

"Went out, be back later. Don't wait up.

-Misty"

I grabbed my back and we went out to his truck. He helped me in and then got in. "So where too?" I asked him.

"Port Angeles, I was thinking dinner, a movie and maybe some desert after?"

"Cool." I smiled. "So how did you get away, I thought there was food ball every Friday night?"

"We didn't have one this weekend because of Halloween."

"Oh that's right are you going trick or treating?"

He chuckled, "No, I'm taking my sister and her friends around."

"That sounds fun."

We pulled up to a restaurant and he came around to open my door. We went inside and got a table towards the back. "You know this is one of the few times I have done this with a girl." He told me as he played with a straw wrapper.

"Really? Don't you date a lot of girls?"

He shrugged, "Kind of but I don't take them out to eat like this. I have done this maybe with one other girl."

"Oh, well I feel special then." I smiled and sipped my soda. "So are you religious?" I asked gesturing to the cross around his neck.

He shrugged, "Not really, my Grandma gave me the cross."

"Oh, that's nice."

He smirked, "Kind of cheesy, I know."

"No, it's nice."

We ordered our food which was good because I needed something else to talk about.

"So do you have a job?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I work at a construction company and at a garage. You know the one Jared's dad owns?"

"Oh yeah, so you work with Chris?"

"Yep, he's a nice guy."

I nodded, "Yeah."

I had run out of things to say and I didn't want it to get awkward. Paul luckily saw how me struggle so he took over. The conversation was much easier now, he made me laugh. I hadn't really had this much fun since Derek.

After dinner we went to the movies and he let me chose what we saw. I decided for the safe option of a comedy. We sat towards the top of the theater and whispered during the previews.

When the movie started we stopped whispering as much. I don't know if it was the soda or maybe the fact that I was sitting under an air vent but I was freezing even through my sweater.

Paul looked at me and whispered, "Are you cold?" I nodded and he put the arm rest up between us. He put his arm around me and I was shocked at how warm he was. He was hotter than normal but I guess it was because I was cold.

After the movie he took me to get some desert at a café, where we talked more. I didn't want to the night to end but I knew that I had to be home by eleven.

Paul pulled up to my house almost at eleven. He walked me up to the door.

"So, do you think we could do this again?" I asked him.

"Yeah, defiantly." He replied and trailed his fingers down my arm to my hand.

I smiled, "So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you could come with me trick-or-treating."

"Sure,"

He smiled, "Cool, so I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek and then turned around. He walked back to his truck and I opened the door. I closed it behind me and leaned against it.

"Um, are you having a face seizure or something?" Tristan asked me, sitting on the couch.

"What? No." I replied and looked at him. He was only in his boxers. "Eww, bro please put on some pants."

"Nah, it's very breezy. I like it." He wiggled his hips.

"Eww, I think I saw it move." I gagged, Tristan sure knew how to ruin a moment.

"Well now you know how I feel when you run up and down the stairs and boobs are all over the place."

"Why do you even notice that?"

"Cause their huge."

I smirked, "I wish I could say the same for you little buddy." I ran up the stairs before he could get up. I closed my door and smiled. I changed into my pajamas and took off my make-up. I crawled into my bed and checked my phone before bed. I had one message. I opened it.

_"If you chose Paul over me, you won't see me anymore."_ It was from Embry. My night went from amazing to horrible. I set my phone down and forced myself to sleep. I would try to talk to Embry tomorrow. I was losing him as a friend and I wanted him there.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Embry or Paul? Hope to update again sooon. Please review! :D<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter five. This took awhile to write, but it's done. I hope you guys like it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight._

* * *

><p>The next morning I was slow getting up and moving. I was getting up early so I could go find Embry before he made the decision to never talk to me again. I was sure that the only person other than me that was awake in the house was Roan. Which good because explaining to Bronson why I was out late was not something I wanted to do this early.<p>

I got dressed in some torn jeans and Tristan's old dirt biking shirt. I went down stairs and Roan already had breakfast ready. We ate in silence and cleaned up the same way.

"Hey, I'm going to go to Embry's house, okay?" I told him as I grabbed my keys.

"Yeah that's fine. Be back by tonight though, Bronson is bringing Jess over for dinner." He replied as he sat at the table.

"Alright." I slipped out the door and started my car. I headed for Embry's house, hoping he would be home, or at least his mom. If his mom was home I could tell her to give him a message.

When I pulled up to the house, his mom's car was there so I knew she at least had to be home. I went up the door and knocked. Tiffany opened the door and smiled at me. "Misty, what are you doing here so early?"

"I came to see Embry, is he home?"

"He is but he's actually coming down with something. Can I pass on a message?"

"Can you just tell him that's I'm sorry and to call me when he's feeling better?"

"Sure." She smiled and closed the door. Embry knew how to play his mother, she apparently didn't know what was going on between us and he was playing sick to keep from seeing me.

I got back in my car and headed for Jake's house. Maybe Jake could knock some sense into Embry; just enough to get him to call me or even text me. I knew where Embry was coming from and how much it hurt but I already made the mistake of dating my best friend and I wasn't about to do it again. Embry saw was it was like, he saw the fighting all the time with me. He saw what happened after and how hard it was to put a friendship back together.

When I pulled up to Jake's house, I saw the garage open so I went over to see if that's where Jake was. When I stepped inside, I saw Jake sitting on his stool in front of a tire with a playboy in front of him.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked, not going anything further in.

He looked up and smiled, "Naw, I would have the door closed." He explained and tossed the magazine at the work bench. "What's up?"

"As Embry talked to you about what's going on between us?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he said you're dating Paul."

"Not dating, I went on a date with Paul." I explained as I sat down on the couch. "He won't talk to me now."

"Yeah, that's Embry. He's always been kind of dramatic with stuff like this. I mean it's not a small thing he put himself out there and it was returned but it happens."

"You're not on his side?"

"No, I'm not on anyone sides. Picking sides is like picking between my left nut and my right nut. I want them both."

"Um, so I'm on of your balls now?"

"No, I'm just saying, I don't see a point in picking sides. It would either hurt you or Embry."

This was new to me. I never had someone that didn't pick sides, all my other friends picked sides the last time and no one wanted to be on my side. I was alone and really only had my family to talk about it. "So, what do you think I should do? Do you have any opinions about this?"

He sighed and set down the tool he was playing with, "Listen in my honest opinion, I can see why Embry doesn't want you to date Paul. He's a dick and puts his dick in anything that lets him. He doesn't deserve someone like you but I can't control what you do and neither can Embry. I understand that Embry wants to protect you but it's about growing up and learning what's good for you. If you see something in Paul that we don't, great go after him. Embry will get over it, it's just a shock to be rejected. I know Embry and I don't think he wants to through away 17 years of friendship because of this."

Jake was the first person to not bullshit me and just say it like it was. He knew me and Embry pretty well and I trusted what he was saying. If he thought Embry would come back then he probably would. I sighed, "Thanks, Jake. I needed to hear that."

"You're Welcome." He smiled and stood up, "I have something for you." He went to the work bench and opened a drawer. He pulled out a box and tossed it to me. Condoms, I didn't really want to why Jake had these.

"I don't need these." I told him, "I'm still a virgin."

"Yeah and I'm sure Paul would love to change that."

"Jake," I protested.

"Misty, trust me. You will want them. Paul is a typical teenage guy. Please keep them. I don't know how clean that guy really is."

"He gets tested every month."

"How do you know?"

"His mom makes him. Kim told me that."

"And how does Kim know?"

"She heard Jared and him talking."

"Well, at least he can stay clean." He sat back down on his stool and picked up his tool. "If I see Embry anytime soon, I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Jake." I got up, "Oh by the way apparently he is coming down with something."

He smiled and shook my head, "Yeah coming down with having no balls."

I smiled and left the garage. I waved to Billy before getting into my car. I stuff the condoms into my bag next to my tampons. That would keep my brother's from looking through my bag.

I was coming up on Jared's house and since I wasn't really in the mood to go home and be questioned, I decided to go there. I pulled up and got out. I walked to front door and knocked twice. I opened the door and stepped inside. I could smell Auntie May's cooking already. I went into the kitchen and Auntie May was standing by the oven looking at a paper.

"Hey, Auntie." I smiled and she looked up.

"Hey, to you." she hugged me, "What brings you over here?"

I shrugged, "I was driving by so I decided to stop in."

"Oh, are you hungry? I had breakfast in the oven."

"I ate at home."

She smiled at me, "I think you could you something more. You're brother's don't always cook very well."

I laughed and sat down at the table. She pulled a huge pan out of the oven and set it on the counter. The smell was enough to make my mouth water. I knew exactly what it was. My mom made it a lot when she was around, it was a family thing. It was biscuits with eggs and chees over them baked. She brought out the salsa and set them on the table.

"Jared, Lacy, Elli, breakfast!" She called up the stairs. I heard footsteps and then Elli came into the kitchen. "Hi, Misty." She smiled as she sat down. Elli was only about ten, I always loved taking care of her when I was younger. Jared came down next and smiled at me.

"You could put a shirt on." I told him as he sat down across from me.

"I could but I'm just too damn sexy."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes as I served myself. Lacy came down last, she was in short shorts and a tank top. He sat down at the table away from me and didn't grab a plate.

"Good morning, sunshine." Jared told her, as he piled his plate. She glared at him and reached for a glass of water. Jared looked at Elli, "Elli, can you cover your ears for a second?" She nodded and put her hands over her ears. Jared looked back at Lacy, "Next time you have someone over, can you not do it so loud. You woke Elli up last night and me. It's great that you have guys that would want you but we really don't need to hear it." He whispered.

"Fuck off, Jared. I had to hear you a lot too." Lacy snapped, as he continued her death stare.

"Not loud enough that I woke up Elli. If I was going to do something like that I usually went to Paul's house or my car."

"Whatever, Jared." She got up and stormed back upstairs. Lacy was, well I guess you could say she got around a lot but she liked to say she didn't. She wanted people to know that she was sleeping with guys but got mad when you confronted her about it. The one guy she really wanted was Paul who always refused her and tried to keep his distance. She wouldn't be happy if she found out about me going on a date with Paul.

"Jared, can I uncover my ears now?" Elli asked and Jared smiled. He took her hands off her ears.

"Now eat, Kim wants to take you to the beach today." She smiled and finished her breakfast. I finished eating mine and put my plate in the sink. "So how was your night last night?"

My heart sank, he couldn't know right? I wasn't about to let him in one anything if he didn't say it. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, you seem different." He replied and he shoved his food into his mouth.

"I didn't do anything special." I explained and leaned on the counter, "What about you?"

He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Jared, I really don't want to know what you and Kim do in your alone time."

"Kim stays over sometimes." Elli told me as she put her plate in the sink. "She wears Jared's football shirt." She smiled at Jared before going back upstairs to her room. I raised my eye brow at Jared. He got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Care to explain?" I asked him while he started washing the dishes.

He shrugged, "I thought you didn't want to know."

"I don't want to everything, just why my friend I walking around your house in your football jersey."

"Sometimes when she sleeps over, she gets hot so I gave her my jersey to wear while she is here."

I smiled and nodded. Kim and I would have plenty to talk about later. I'm sure she will want to know about Paul and when I would see him next. This would be soon, although it wouldn't be a date since his sister would be there. "Hey, are you taking Elli around trick-or-treating?" I asked Jared as I dried the plates.

He nodded, "Yeah, Kim and I are taking her. Why?"

I shrugged, "Mind if I come?

"Sure, but Paul is going to be there."

"That's fine, I'm not grossed out by him or anything."

"Just telling you in case you were shocked later."

I nodded and put the dishes on the counter. I glanced at the clock, it was around ten and I didn't really have to be home until later this afternoon. I needed to find something to do because going home really didn't sound fun to me.

"What are you doing today?" Jared asked me as he finished cleaning the kitchen.

I shrugged, "I don't know, probably nothing. I guess I could get some homework done or something."

"Well that sound exciting, you could always come to the beach with me."

I shook my head," No thanks. You and Kim don't need a third wheel. It's fine, I'll probably go shopping with Roan and do some homework."

"Okay, well if you get bored, I'll be at the beach."

I smiled and left the house. I called Roan and asked him to come with me to the mall. I needed a costume for Halloween and maybe a few new outfits. I picked him up at the house and then headed out to the mall.

"So I never asked, how was the date with Paul?" He asked me as I looked through the limited stack of costumes.

I shrugged, "Pretty well, he asked me to come with him to take his sister around trick-or-treating."

"You do know that's not really a second date?"

"I know but it's close." I pulled out a very skimpy bat-girl outfit. I put it back and continued looking.

"Well, if you really want to have a really second date why not show some skin?"

"Roan, his sister will be there and I don't want to be a trashy whore. He already sleeps with enough of those."

I pulled out another costume; this one was much more my style. It didn't show too much skin but just enough to make Paul imagine. "So you're going to be a cop for Halloween?"

I shrugged, "Why not, it's different than everything else I have been."

"You might scare Paul off, isn't he always running into cops."

I shrugged, "I don't know but I like it." I paid for the costume and then Roan drug me around to almost every store in the mall. He bought me knew shoes, shirts, and jeans. Bronson would be really made that we had went through so much money but it was Roan's money to begin with. Besides I needed more winter clothes.

Roan and I got back home a little before three. Bronson was out getting Jess so I was able to get all the stuff into my room and under my bed. I managed to get some homework in before getting into the shower and getting ready for dinner. Jess had been over a lot before and she knew that we weren't the perfect family but Bronson made a rule that at least once a month we had to sit down and have a normal family. It was his way of keeping something around that my parents did. They always loved having family dinner but since they left, we didn't it have as much anymore.

Once I was dressed in a good pair of jeans and a tank top; I did my hair and make-up. I went downstairs and helped Tristan set the table. Ryan came into the kitchen after me and I smiled,

"Did you have fun on your training camp trip?" I asked him. It had been a week since I had seen him. He had to go to some training camp for a week. I guess it was mandatory for getting a job as a cop.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sore a hell though."

"Well just means someone has to work out." I joked and he glared at me. I laughed and finished setting everything on the table. Roan brought the steaks in from outside and set them on the table. Bronson and Jess arrived just in time. We sat down at the table and started talking about our days.

Out of no-where Jess asked me, "So Misty, are you dating anyone?"

I looked up from my plate, "Not really." I glanced at Roan and he was smirking I kicked him under the table.

"So no guys?"

I shrugged, "There is one but we're just kind of friends right now."

"Oh." She smiled, "Well if you need advice I'm here."

"Thanks." I looked back down at my plate. Jess was sweet but this was not something I wanted to talk about in front of my brothers.

After dinner I head up to my room where I called Kim since I knew she would be home by now. She immediately wanted to know what went on between me and Paul the night before. I told her and then I told her about the trick-or-treating thing. She told me not to act couple-ish around Jared, he will know something it is up.

"Um, Kim we aren't a couple."

"Yet, you aren't a couple yet. I guarantee you will be."

I sighed, "Maybe, Kim. So listen I tried to talk to Embry today."

"And?"

"And he avoided me. He didn't even answer the door. His mom did and she told me he was coming down with something."

"Did his mom know anything about it?"

"I don't think so. She didn't wasn't mad at me so I don't think she knows."

"Well guys don't usually run to their moms about this stuff."

"Yeah, I talked to Jake though he told me that Embry will get over it. He said he'll talk to Embry when he sees them."

"See, I told you Embry will get over it. You have nothing to worry about."

I sighed, "I don't know, Kim. He was really mad."

"Misty, I promise you it will get better. Don't let him drag you down when you're finally getting something that you really want." I heard a door open on the other side and then Kim said, "Hey I have to go, Jared's here."

"Okay, have fun." I replied and hung up the phone. I put my phone on to charge and got into bed. I read some of my book but gave up. I wasn't really in the mood to read. I couldn't decide if wanted to see Paul or if I wanted Embry. I texted Embry and laid in bed waiting for him to reply.

It was around midnight and my phone still hadn't rang. I finally just gave up and went to bed. Hopefully Embry would be man enough to come talk to me. He should understand, this was my first guy that I truly liked since Derek. I deserved this. Or was I just being self-ish and looking at the wrong guy?

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think? I'l try to update soon but I have a huge test coming up so Idont know how much Iwill be able to get done. <strong>Please Review! :)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_So here's chapter 6. It took awhile to write and to put up. I was hoping to get up yesterday but I was busy, but here it is. Hope you guys like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight._

* * *

><p>Monday morning rolled around and the only thing that got me out of bed was knowing that I would be seeing Paul at school and then after school. I was excited but nervous, I wasn't sure if Embry would there and if he was he could tell Jared about me and Paul. Embry wouldn't have done that if it was another guy but this was Paul and he was pissed at me.<p>

When I got to school I glanced around but didn't see Embry anywhere. I saw Jake and Quil standing with their friends but Embry was not with them. He was probably still 'sick'. After school I'd stop by again to see if he would talk to me.

I went to my usual spot and sat down. Kim was there with Jared and they were having some couple moment so I didn't interrupt. I played around on my phone before I looked up and saw Paul getting out of his truck. I smiled until I saw Maria getting out of the passenger side. She rushed over to take his hand and lead him away from where I was sitting. I frowned because he didn't seem like he was going to fight against her and come see me. I mean I knew Jared was here but he could still come over here, he came over here every morning.

The bell rang and I walked to my first hour. I didn't really pay that much attention in any of my classes. I wanted to see Paul again but I wouldn't see him until almost lunch time.

When lunch rolled around, I caught up with Jake so I could talk to him about Embry. "Hey Jake, you got a sec?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied as he headed for the cafeteria.

"Have you heard from Embry?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I tried calling, texting him, I even went to his house. No one answered the door."

"Do you really think he is sick?"

He shook his head, "No, Embry rarely gets sick."

I sighed, "I just hate him avoiding me."

"He'll come around; he has to come to school some time."

I nodded, "Yeah, if you see him tell to him to call me?"

"Sure." He replied and walked into the cafeteria. I met up with Kim and went to get something to eat. While we ate I let her tell me about her recent date with Jared and what she was planning on being for Halloween. I glanced around the cafeteria but didn't see Paul with his friends or in line. Paul always ate with his friends.

After I was done eating I went to the bathroom. Normally the bathroom to the girls' room was busy during lunch but today it was quiet. I went in and stopped as the door closed. I found Paul and I knew the reason he wasn't at lunch. He was a little too busy making out and almost fucking Maria in the bathroom. He looked up and saw me.

"Misty." He sad shocked and let go of Maria. I could feel my face turn red.

"Um, sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to interrupt." I explained and turned around. I almost ran back to the cafeteria and grabbed Kim. I pulled her outside and out of the view of the windows.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling her hand away.

"I just saw Paul in the girls' bathroom with Maria. They were making out and stuff."

"Oh wow, well maybe is wasn't him."

"He saw me Kim. He looked up and saw me, I knew it was him."

"Oh, well did he seem sorry."

"He seemed shocked, more than sorry."

"Misty, I'm really sorry. Maybe he isn't the right guy." She hugged me. We went to class but I told Kim I was leaving because I really couldn't face Paul. I saw him coming to class so I took the long way around to the parking lot.

When I got home I realized I had been crying the entire way. I wiped my eyes and went into the house. Bronson was in the kitchen and he looked up, "What are you doing home?"

I shrugged, "I didn't want to stay at school." I tried to go upstairs but he replied.

"Oh, why are you crying?"

I sighed and went back into the kitchen, "it's just a guy." I explained trying to make it sound like no big deal. Which it was; it was just Paul. We hadn't dated, or kissed or anything. It was one date and that's it. He didn't like me like I did him so I had to move on.

"Embry?"

"What? No." I shook my head. "Not Embry. Why did you choose him?"

"Well, you told Jess that you were friends right now so I assumed that it was him."

"It was another guy but it doesn't matter now. He doesn't like me like I liked him." I went to leave again but he just wouldn't give up.

"It is Paul?" My heart dropped and I turned around.

"What?"

"Is Paul the guy you're upset about?"

"How do you know?"

"So is it him?"

"Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter. I don't want you dating Paul. I mean look at you, you're already crying over him. He's going to rip you up again and then you're going to fall back into that depression."

"Well it doesn't matter now, he doesn't like me. We won't be dating or anything."

I went upstairs and into my room. I locked my door and sat in my bed. Embry was the only one who knew about Paul other than Roan and Kim. Kim wouldn't say anything and I don't think Roan would either but Embry was mad enough to tell my brother's, I know he was.

I decided against going out with Jared and Kim tonight. I didn't want to see Paul and chances are that if Bronson knew then Jared did to and I didn't want the same thing from him.

When Tristan got home from school, he didn't seem to know and invited me out to a Halloween party he was going to. I said I would go and went to shower.

I got dressed in my police costume and took a few extra minutes to make sure I looked really nice, because if I was going out I was going to try something I had never done. I really wanted to hook up with a guy. If Bronson did want me dating Paul then he wouldn't like be hooking up with a random guy.

When we left the house I asked Tristan who was going to be at the party. He shrugged, "I don't know, whoever doesn't have plans." I really hoped Paul or Jared wasn't going to be there. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I replied. Tonight I didn't plan on drinking or anything but I was going to at least make out with a guy. I needed some kind of contact, I didn't need Paul. I could get someone better than that.

When we pulled up to the house it was already crowded with teenagers. I got out of the car and Tristan and I went our ways. I knew the only reason he came is because it was at Mia's house and Tristan wanted in her pants really bad. Mia's parents went out of town a lot and she had parties now and again.

I went around back and then into the house. I waved to a few people I knew and grabbed a soda. There were drinks but I had only drunk once before and didn't hold it down well.

I walked around the house talking to a few people and glancing at a few of the guys there. There weren't any I didn't know or really wanted to get to know more than a friend.

As the night wore on I eventually sat down with some of my girlfriends and talked. I left out anything with Paul and Embry since I didn't want everyone to know about it.

It was around ten when I went back into the kitchen to get something to drink. Someone grabbed my waist and I turned around. "Hey, loser."

"Carter." I smiled and hugged him. Carter was Kim's older brother who was three years older than me. He had graduated last year and moved to Seattle. We were really good friends and I had once liked him but he was Kim's brother so he was off limits. I didn't get to see him as much as I wanted to now since he had moved. "What brings you back here?"

He shrugged, "Decided to see if high school parties are lame without me."

I laughed, "It is kind of lame."

"Only because I wasn't here." He smirked, "You wanna go dance?"

"Sure." I replied and he took my hand. We went out to the dance floor and started dancing. I had fun with him, he was a creep and kept his hands to himself, most of the time.

Sometime during the night, we kissed and a kiss led to more. Carter took me upstairs so we could have some privacy but I didn't want to be at the house. I wanted to be in a room where we could do a little more. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. Some part of me wanted this.

"Carter, do you wanna go to my house?" I asked him as he kissed my neck.

"If you want to." He replied.

"Oh I want." I replied and grabbed his hand. We found his car and headed for my place. During the ride I tried to make sense of what I was doing. I knew this was not going to end well but I couldn't make the thoughts leave me head. I wanted Carter more than I had in a long time. I wasn't sure if it was Paul that made me want to do this or if he had just opened someone thing inside me.

When we pulled up to my house, we snuck up to my room and closed and locked the door. Before I got too wrapped up in anything I had to ask Carter if this was wrong. "Carter do you think this is wrong?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "I don't think so. I mean you want this right?"

I nodded, "But I don't want to hurt Kim.

"I don't think Kim will care. I made the first move. It's something you want." He crossed the room so he could kiss me, "Just forget about everything for right now, okay?"

I nodded and kissed him. He led me over to the bed and we lay down together. I got on top of him and his hands found my waist. I kissed his neck and asked, "You won't get in any trouble will you; I'm under 18."

He shook his head, "No one has to know." I smirked and kissed him. He flipped us over so he was over me. He started removing clothe so I followed and soon we were down to our underwear. This was not my first time being like this in front of someone. Derek saw me like this on more than one occasion.

I ran my hands across his chest, his muscles twitched under my touch and I held back a moan. One of his hands found my thigh and squeezed. He went around it and hitched it to his waist. Where his fingers touched, my skin tingled. I gripped his air in my hand and tried to pull him closer.

He groaned. "Fuck, Misty, how far do you want to go?"

"How far can you go without losing control?" I whispered back and I tried to roll us.

"We were getting close." He replied and rolled. He grabbed my waist and rubbed his thumbs under the band of my underwear. I let him because I was more focused on taking in every inch of his chest and stomach. "How far have you gone?"

I leaned down to kiss his neck while his hands moved to my butt, "About this far, why?"

"Just wanted to know, I don't want to take anything from you."

"Were you hoping to see me naked?"

He chuckled, "Maybe a later time."

I giggled and went back to kissing his neck but he started to lift me off of him. "What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"We reached my point, anymore and I could never see you the same way." He kissed me, "Maybe some other time."

I sighed but nodded, "Will you at least stay?"

"Sure." He replied and rolled on to his side. I smiled and snuggled next to him. He put his arm over me and took my hand.

When I woke up the next morning, I was confused. I hadn't woken up next to a guy other than Embry in a long time. Once last night came back to me, I felt guilty. I shouldn't have done what I did and I knew I had to tell Kim. I wasn't sure if I would take it back and that made me feel even worse.

I got out of bed and looked at the time, "Shit." I cursed and ran to my closet. I pulled on jeans and whatever shirt was lying around. I pulled on my socks and shoes while I search for my stuff. I shoved everything into my bag and shook Carter.

"What?" he asked.

"We over slept, I have to get to school and you need to leave before my brother's find out you were here." I explained as I drug a brush through my hair.

He slipped out of the bed and pulled on his jeans, "Are they home?"

"No, I don't think so."

He and I hurried down stairs and out to the front yard. I said good bye to him while I got into my car and rushed to school. I already missed first hour but I could probably make it before second hour.

I parked in the parking lot as the bell rang. I ran to my class just as Kim was coming down the hall with Jared. "Coz, where have you been?" Jared asked me.

"Um, I over slept." I explained and looked at Kim. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." She replied and kissed Jared. We went into class and sat in the back. She got out her books and then looked at me. "So?"

"Okay, so last night I went to a party and Carter was there. We talked and danced and then we kind of kissed. After just one kiss we started making out and then we went to my house. We kind of made out a little but we didn't have sex or anything." I explained and then looked up at her.

"Misty, I'm not mad at you. Carter is a big boy and you're a big girl. You can make your own decisions."

I sighed, "Good, I thought you were going to be mad at me."

She smiled, "I'm dating your cousin and you're not mad at me so you can make out with my brother, its okay."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks."

"No problem." She paused and then asked, "So has Paul talked to you?"

I shook my head, "No, why?"

"Last night he pulled me aside and asked if you had talked to me. I told him you had and what you saw and he wants to explain what happened. He says he really likes you."

"Well he liked Maria more."

"Well you do what you want to do. Give him a chance to explain though."

"I don't think we could even date if we wanted to."

"Why?"

"Cause my brothers found out that I liked him and had gone on a date with him and Bronson got mad at me. I told him it didn't matter now since he didn't like me."

"Well if you do go out with him they won't know because they'll think that he still doesn't like you."

"Does Jared know?"

I don't know, he didn't say anything about it. Do you want me to ask?"

"No, if he doesn't know then he doesn't need to know."

She nodded and turned her attention to our teacher who had been giving a lecture. I wasn't in the mood to learn or even pay attention. Paul kept running through my mind along with Embry. I still had to talk to him and the reasons for doing so kept piling up. I didn't want to finally get to talk to him and yell at him but I think I had to. I at least just had to ask him if he did tell my brothers about Paul.

After school that day I hurried home so I could get changed and head over to Embry's house and try to see him again. Hopefully now he would be better and maybe his mom would still be at work, so she wouldn't have to hear anything.

Once I was showered and dressed in jeans and a clean shirt, I grabbed my bag and left for Embry's house. I left a note for my brother's so they wouldn't worry too much but I hoped they would a little. I hated when they tried to play parent, it bugged me more than the overpower brother thing.

When I pulled up to Embry's house I saw the garage open and I knew he was feeling much better. I got out of my car and walked into the garage. Embry was sitting at his work table playing around with something. He had his back turned towards me.

"You look much better." I told him.

He didn't even turn around, "Yep." He mumbled.

"What no 'I'm sorry for avoiding you' or 'I'm sorry for faking being sick."

"I wasn't avoiding you; I just didn't have anything to say to you. I wasn't faking it either."

"Right? Well you didn't have anything to say to me you had plenty to tell my brothers." He nodded but still didn't turn around. "Embry, could you look at me?"

He turned around and got off the little stool. "Listen, I'm really not in the mood to talk about all this."

"Well we need to. You won't talk to me or see me. I get your mad but come on."

"No Misty, I'm more than mad. I told you how I felt and got nothing. You went out with Paul instead."

"Embry, I told you that I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry but I don't, I really don't want to lose another friend."

"Well you're doing a great job of that."

"Okay fine Embry. You know what; if you don't want to ever see me again and don't want to talk to me just say it." He looked at me but didn't say anything, he looked at the ground and that's all I needed. I turned to leave but he grabbed my grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I dropped my bag as he turned me around.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I don't want you as nothing. I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing. I'm sorry, I was just really hurt. I still don't think Paul is good for you but if that's what you want then take it."

"I'm sorry too, Embry. I shouldn't have done what I did but I wasn't thinking."

"Misty, its okay. I get it but I just wasn't ready to forgive you yet and I'm sorry I told your brothers about it but I thought they should know."

I shrugged, "its fine." He smiled and hugged me. I let go of him and looked down at my bag. I picked it up and noticed my condoms had fallen out. I hurried to grab them.

"What's that?" Embry asked.

"Nothing." I replied but he took my hand and opened it. He took out the box of condoms.

"Why do you have these?" I shrugged, and he glared at me. "Were you going to sleep with Paul?"

"No, I didn't even guy them. Jake gave them to me."

"For what?"

"Incase Paul and I did something but we didn't and we won't be. He doesn't like me."

"How do you know?"

"He was making out with Maria in the bathroom yesterday."

"Wow, I miss some school and I miss a lot."

"Oh you've missed more than that."

"You wanna tell me about?"

"Do you really wanna hear it?"

He shrugged, "I have nothing better to do." He put his arm around me. "Come on." He led me into the house and back to his room. He stretched out on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him and started telling him what happened. I saved the Carter thing for last in case he got mad again.

"So you kissed Carter?" he asked me. I nodded, "Was he better than me?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? I was your first kiss."

I don't Embry; it has been a long time."

"True." He turned to look at me. "You wanna try again?"

I looked at him and my half my brain told me to say not but my head nodded anyway. He leaned closer to me and his lips grazed mine. I smiled and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft and I remember the first time they touched mine. It felt strange but right. Much like this time, it felt wrong but right.

I moved closer to him and he lifted me on to his lap. I nipped his lip and he opened his mouth. His tongue met mine and I held back a moan. He grabbed my sides and pulled me closer. I pulled back for hair and he moved to my neck. I knotted my fingers in his hair.

"You have hickeys." He told me.

"I know." I whispered.

"Mind if I add to them?"

"Go ahead." I told him and pulled him back to my neck. He kissed, sucked and nipped my neck. I could feel my underwear getting wet but I didn't care. I liked this and I wanted it.

"Can I take your shirt off?" he asked and he put his hands under it. I didn't even answer; I whipped my shirt over my head and on to the floor. Embry pulled back to take in my newly exposed skin and leaned in to nip and kiss every inch he could get to. He rolled us so I was under him and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. I lifted my hips from the bed and into him. I started grinding myself into his hard on.

Somewhere in the midst of having Embry kissed my neck, chest and stomach and grinding myself into his hard on my brain snapped on. What the hell was I doing? A week ago I would have never done this or what I did with Carter. Something weird was going on and I had no idea what it was. The Only thing that changed was be talking to Paul and going on a date with him. But it couldn't have been him right? I mean he isn't magic or something and put some crazy, horny, teenage girl on me.

"Embry?" I said and pushed on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Stop." I sat up and he pulled back.

"Something wrong?"

"I just don't know what's going on with me." I told him and got up. I went into the bathroom and splashed myself with cold water. I had to get a hold of myself, before I didn't something that I would regret. I didn't know why I suddenly had all these feelings but I knew I needed to do something before I exploded or spelt with someone.

Once I got myself under control, I went back into the bedroom where Embry was still sitting on the bed. "You okay?" he asked me.

"I don't know Embry. I just, I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry."

"Misty its fine." He assured me and got out of the bed. "You're apparently very horny."

I blushed, "Embry." I pushed his shoulder and looked down. "Don't say that." I noticed his still very big hard on and I knew I should look away but I didn't want to.

He chuckled, "It's true. Besides I don't mind if you want to continue."

I looked up at him, "Embry, it's not fair to you."

"Why wouldn't it be fair?"

"Because you just want some and I don't like you the same way and I don't want to make anything weird."

"Misty, I know that." He paused and then looked at the ground. "Just let me help you out." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. His hard on was pressing into my pelvis. I held back a moan but didn't push away. He kissed me as one of his hands made its way between my legs and cupped my throbbing sex.

"Oh god, Embry." I moaned and rocked my hips into him. This is the first time since Derek that I have been touched like this and I missed it. I wanted it, I almost needed it.

He leaned me back over to the bed and laid me down. He backed off and looked at me. His hands went for my jeans but he stopped. "This okay?" I nodded and he wasted no time unbuttoning them and pulling them off.

Now I was down to my underwear and bra in front of him. I wasn't nervous at all which was strange because I didn't let Embry see me like this ever. I looked at Embry and he didn't seem nervous but I could tell he was. He hadn't done this before. I sat up and took his hands.

"This is embarrassing." He told me as he looked at my body.

"What?"

"I know what to do but I don't know how I want to do it."

I smiled, "You could try starting here." I put his hands on my breasts and he smiled I leaned back on the bed and pulled him with me. I kissed him again as he kneaded me through the bra. I moaned into him and started moving my hips up into him.

"Embry, I'm home." His mom called from the kitchen and Embry stopped.

"Shit." He got off of me and closed his bedroom door. I got off the bed and pulled on my jeans and shirt. I grabbed my bag; he frowned when he saw me.

"You're leaving?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, "Listen, it was really nice but maybe we shouldn't do anymore. I mean I don't want to make it weird."

"You liked it though."

"I know but if it won't go any more than that, then what's the point of doing it. It was just makes things worse." He sighed so I kissed his and smiled. "Embry, when you get a girlfriend you will have no problem pleasing her. I'll call you, okay?"

He nodded and opened the door for me. I smiled and went down the hall. I said bye to his mom and left. It wasn't until I was in the car that the feeling came back to me again. I needed something and this was going beyond sexually frustrated this was like horny, hormonal teenager.

When I got home I went upstairs to my room. I closed and locked my door and then turned on some music. I flopped into my bed and started thinking about what Embry and I had just been doing and what would have happened if we had kept going. I slipped off my jeans and shirt and crawled under the blankets. I touched myself, imagining it was Embry. I wanted it to be him, or Paul. That's something I never thought of, Paul. What would it feel like if he touched me? It would probably be more experienced than Embry.

Two hours later I was lying in my bed, feeling much better than I had been two hours earlier. I slipped out of bed and pulled on my robe. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw that I had hickeys all over my neck and chest. I was going to have to hide them from everyone; I was really not looking for the wrap of being easy. I would probably be skipping school tomorrow, I wanted these marks to at least dull so I could hide them and I was entirely sure that I was over that weird feeling I had and I wasn't about to go to school and have it pop up.

I went back to my room and glanced at the clock, it was almost ten. I slipped into my bed and tried to keep my thoughts clean, so I could sleep.

* * *

><p>So what do you guy think? I hope to get the next one up soon. <strong><em>Please review!<em>** :D


	7. Chapter 7

So here's is chapter 7 of Rising Love. It is kind of lone but realy good. I hope you guys like it.

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything Twilight._

* * *

><p>I managed to stay home on Wednesday without too much crap from my brothers. I know eventually they would start blaming me liking Paul but until then I would miss as much school as I want.<p>

Thursday I had to go to school and get some learning in, even though I really didn't want to. I was happy that Embry and I were talking again so I wouldn't be so bored in class.

My classes passed slowly and I tried to learn and take notes. I was doing an okay job so far. When I went to lunch I saw Paul waiting by the lunchroom door. I wanted to avoid him but I knew that I couldn't go around him. As I passed he stopped me.

"Can we talk, please?" He asked, holding my arm.

"Sure." I replied and cursed my brain for replying before I could think. He took me out to his truck and we got in. He handed me a sandwich and water. I took it since I obviously wasn't getting lunch. "So?" I asked him.

"I know what you saw in the bathroom the other day. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that."

"Then why did you do it? You led me on. I thought you liked me."

"I do like you, a lot and I don't know why I did it. Maria kind of cornered me and drug me in there. I already told her we might be seeing less of each other."

"If you like me that much, why can't you just break it off with her?"

He sighed and looked out the window. Yeah I kind of figure he wouldn't have answer for that. I waited for him to say something. "Just be honest with me." I told him after a few minutes.

He sighed again and turned to look at me, "I don't know. I really don't know why I won't break it off with her. I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Do you love her?"

"No, oh no. There is no love there."

"Then break it off Paul. I can't play another game. If you want me you just want me not someone else on the side. I don't like to be number two or have someone else be number two while I'm number one. It's not right." I waited to see if he wants to reply. "Listen, Paul if you really want me, show me then prove it to me." I went to get out of the truck but he stopped me.

"Can I make it up to you? I could take you to dinner?"

I shook my head, "That's a cover up. This can't be shoved under a rug and forgotten about. I really want to be with you but I can't if you're not going to be truthful or faithful" As the words left my mouth, my heart was yelling at me to take them back, he wanted a second date. My brain on the other hand was quite proud to have taken the high road here. I got out of the truck and closed the door. I didn't turn around to see if he was watching me because that would risk me rushing back and apologizing like he should be. I wanted him to prove that I was worth something for him.

The next class period was kind of awkward since Paul was in the class. I managed to keep my focus on my project and not him but I could feel him watching me. Kim asked me what was up so I explained what happened, quietly so Paul wouldn't over here me. Kim agreed with my decision which was nice but I hoped that I could stick to it.

After school that day, while I was walking out I saw Maria walking over to Paul. She went to kiss him but he pushed her away and shook his head. I couldn't help but smile, he was going to try at least. Of course he needed to show me more than that.

"Hey Misty." Shawn, Paul's brother, called as he walked over to me.

I smiled and waved at him. "Hey."

"So I have a question for you."

"Um, okay?"

"Is there something going on between my brother and you?"

"Why?"

"Well he talks about you all the time, so I was wondering."

I smiled, "I don't know Shawn, ask him." I waved and turned to go to my car. Outside I was calm but inside I was like a ten year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert. Paul talked about me at home, apparently a lot. Maybe he really did like me.

When I got home, I was still smiling from Paul. My cheek would be sore forever if I kept smiling but knowing that he might actually like me made my whole week better. It was almost like this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I could breathe now. I had never felt like this before, it felt weird but nice. Better than my last to relationships for sure.

I got some homework done since I had been letting it pile up for a few days. I called Kim to talk to her and share what Paul and I had talked about today. She didn't sound as happy as I was. I'm sure that she had already seen that side of Paul and what it did to me so she wouldn't be happy again.

"Are you really sure you want to date him after what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean if he proves he wants me. If he doesn't then I will have to move on."

"Can you though. I mean look what happened to you already."

"I know but I want this and I know this is going to sound weird but it's like I need to try things out with him. I don't know how to put it."

She sighed, "Just don't get too attached to him in case something happens."

"Okay, Kim."

"Listen I have to go." She hung up and I put my phone down. She really wasn't happy now but maybe she would be when Paul and I worked out. I want everyone to be happy when we worked out; I had a feeling we would.

Embry came over that night after dinner. I was happy to have him over again. We went up to my room and he didn't sit with me on the bed. "We should talk." He told me.

"Okay, about what?" I asked him, as I crossed my legs.

"Are we just going to forget what happened the other day?"

I sighed and looked at my lap. "I don't want to forget it but nothing is going to come out of it." I looked up at him, "I mean I liked it a lot, it was the first time since Derek that I have been touch like that. But I really don't think that we should do it again."

He nodded, "I just needed to hear that. I'm not trying to get you to like me, but I wanted to be sure it's what you wanted."

"I do."

"Okay." He hesitated a little and then left the room. It was kind of awkward but I knew that now it wouldn't come up again. We could just move on and maybe Embry would find a girl he likes more than me.

When I went to bed that night I had that same feeling I did with Embry. I ignored it and forced myself to sleep.

I got up the next morning and dressed for school I was excited to see if Paul was going to really try. I parked in the parking lot and saw Paul, alone for once. I smiled, he was really going to try and that was almost enough for me. I went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Good morning." He smiled and sipped his Monster.

"Morning." I replied.

"So I thought about what you told me yesterday and I decided to prove to you that I want you."

"Oh really?"

He nodded, "I cut things off with Maria."

I held back a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, so now we can work on us."

"What do you want us to be?" I asked him, this was the first time I had heard him say it and even really thought about it. I knew what I wanted but I didn't know what he wanted.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "What do you want?"

"I want a relationship." I replied before I could even think, "I mean like a real one. I don't want just a fling."

He nodded, "I understand that. I can do a real relationship. We'll get there, it might take some time."

I smiled, "How do you intend on getting there?"

"I don't know, maybe another date? Like this Saturday."

"Okay." I smiled, I was finally getting that second date that I had been wanting. I saw Jared and Kim coming to us and so did Paul. He nodded and moved away from me and pulled out a notebook.

"So, have you started the psych project yet?" He asked me and I caught on.

"Yeah, it's due Wednesday right?"

"Yep, I think we're presenting them to the class."

"Mine is going to suck." I mumbled as Jared and Kim sat down.

"Good Morning." Kim smiled , "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Psych class." I replied, "We have a big project due."

Paul looked at his phone and then said, "So I'll pick you up at your house after school today so we can work on the projects?" He asked me. I looked at him as my brain tried to figure out what to say next. He was asking me out but in a way that Jared wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Sure, yeah." I replied, "That's fine."

He smiled, got up and walked towards the other side of the court yard. I smiled and turned back around to the table. "What are you smiley about?" Jared asked me.

I stopped smiling, "Because I don't have to work on my project alone now."

"Okay." He put his arm around Kim and leaned into to kiss her. Embry walked over to us and sat down next to me.

"I'll keep you company since they look like they are going into a make out session." He told me and smiled.

"I hope not." I replied and smirked at Jared. He smirked back and kissed Kim. He made sure I saw his tongue go into her mouth. I almost gagged and looked away from him. The bell rang and Embry and I left the love birds to themselves.

My classes passed pretty slowly, I got to see Paul in psychology and that brightened my day and we talked about me coming over and how long I wanted to stay. I couldn't wait until I got to be in his house with him. It made me kind of nervous but the good kind; if there was such a thing.

After school I almost ran too my car and headed home. I went upstairs and changed my outfit, several times before I found the right one. I went to the bathroom and touched up my hair and make-up. I put on more deodorant and perfume. I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs to leave a note for my brothers. I heard Paul pull up and went outside. I got into his truck and we headed for his house. We had casual talk during the ride there, I was still kind of nervous about going to Paul's house. I didn't know who was going to be there, the only person from Paul's family that I had met was his brother, Shawn.

When we pulled up to his house it didn't look like anyone was home. He led me up to the front door and unlocked it. The house was actually really nice and clean. His mom really had a knack for interior decorating.

"You hungry?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No but you can eat if you want." He went into the kitchen and I followed him. I set my bag on the counter. "So are we the only ones here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Shawn will be home later, my sister is staying at a friend's house and my mom is out of town visiting one of her friends."

"What about your dad?"

He looked up from his sandwich he was making, "I don't have a dad. I mean I do but he isn't around."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I really didn't know much about Paul's family. He didn't like talking about when I was around; I knew Jared knew about it but I never asked. It wasn't my business.

He shrugged, "Its' okay, I haven't seen him since I was thirteen." He finished making his sandwich and cleaned up. I wanted to ask him more but it was kind of early in our relationship or friendship to ask about that. "So you ready to get to work?" I nodded and he sat down at the table.

We actually started working which shocked me, I was sure we would just talk and hang out. We went over our notes and started putting the project together.

It was around five when he sat back in his chair, "Well I don't know about you but I'm bored."

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm kind of bored."

"Well let's take a break. You wanna go hang out in my room?"

"Sure."

We got up and he led me upstairs to his room. I was nervous about being in his room alone; I didn't think that Paul would do anything but I was still nervous. This was the first time that I was hanging out with a guy that I had honest feelings about and wanted more with.

He opened his door to his room and went inside. His room was like a college dorm. It had a TV and a couch, a bed, dresser and two night stands. I stood next to the bed and he flipped a light on and switched the TV on.

"You can sit down." He told me, and gestured to the bed.

"No, I'm good." I replied. He smirked and came to stand in front of me. Having him so close made me nervous, any kind of contact with him really. I could feel heat radiating off of him, he seemed really hot in more ways than one. He reached down and took my hand. He pulled me a little closer to him. His body was like it was on fire, or maybe I was just really cold. When his skin touched mine, it sent shocks straight between my legs and then through my body.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked and he played with my fingers.

I looked up at him. "A little." I whispered as his other hand found my hip.

He chuckled, "I'm not going to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable. I know there are rumors that I only date girl for sex, but I do like you."

"I like you too." I replied and let him pull me closer so I was against him. He leaned down and kissed just below my ear. That sent sparks through my body especially between my legs. He moved down my neck and kissed my neck. He pulled back but didn't let go of me.

"You have hickeys?" he asked and my mood fell. Damn it I totally forgot about them. I hoped he wouldn't reject me. I mean I'm sure he has seen more than a few on other girls but I supposed to be innocent or something. I was the broken girl.

"Um, yeah. It's kind of a long story."

"You can tell me if you want." He let go and pulled me over to the couch. I really didn't want to tell him, I wanted to continue what we were doing. I wanted to end up lying on the bed, or couch or even the floor with him kissing. That would be a very nice ending to this day. We sat down and I told him about my hook up with Carter and then Embry. He didn't seem mad or weirded out.

"Are you mad?" I asked him when I was done talking. "I mean I feel like a hoe or something." I couldn't look at him in the eyes. I was afraid of what I could see.

He smirked, "I'm not mad, and you're not a hoe. The girls I dated before were, you are the farthest thing from a hoe. You have wants and I don't think you were wrong for trying to fix them."

"I just don't want you to think I'm sleazy or something cause I really like you and I want to make this work and-." He put his finger over my lips and pulled me over to him.

"I don't think anything like that I don't think I ever will. We will see where this goes." I took his finger off my lip and looked at him. I liked him a little more now, not only had he proved it to me be wanted me but he was already showing that he could handle my random psychobabbles. I leaned closer to him and his lips touched mine. He pulled back a little more but then his lips crushed mine. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. He defiantly had practice, he was better than Embry and even better then Carter. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue met mine and I held back a moan. I knew that I should stop because I wouldn't have done thins normally but there was something about Paul. I liked it way too much to stop. This was going to the direction I wanted it to. Of course I couldn't win because he pulled back all too soon.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He told me and sat back on the couch.

"No, it's fine, really." I replied, "I didn't mind it at all."

He chuckled, "I'm glad but I know it might be hard to believe but I don't like to go very far before we date. I want to wait until your mine."

I smiled, "Make me yours then."

"Soon, but we need to at least get to know each other, don't you think?"

I nodded and smiled, "We could start now."

He smiled but shook his head, "I would love to but Shawn is home and there's no privacy with him." He got up and took my hand, "Come on, let's get something to eat." I didn't heat Shawn get home but them again I was focused on Paul's lips. Maybe he heard the car or the door or something.

We went downstairs where Shawn was already going through the cabinets and fridge. "There's no food in this house." Shawn said aloud, I wasn't sure if he was talking to us or not.

"Well, I haven't been working a whole lot and Mom hasn't gone shopping yet. So calm down." Paul told him and let go of my hand. He went to fridge and pulled out stuff for sandwiches.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you get to go to Emily's house and eat if you want." Shawn replied as he pulled a container out of the fridge.

"And you could get a job and buy food." Paul replied as he handed me a sandwich. He leaned on the counter next to me as we ate.

I didn't know who this Emily was but I wanted to know. Did Paul have a secret girlfriend or something? I doubt that he would and then be so casual when Shawn said something or maybe he thought I wouldn't put it together. I would defiantly ask him when I got the chance.

After we ate, Shawn somehow got us to play his video games with him. It was actually kind of fun; I liked hanging out with them, but mostly Paul. I could feel him looking at me now and again. All I could do was smile, I really couldn't believe that he wanted to make me his. I mean I would be dating Paul, the senior player. I wasn't sure how everyone else would react but I kind of didn't care. Paul would be mine and that's all the mattered to me.

Paul took me home later that night, I didn't get a kiss goodnight like I wanted but what happened earlier was enough to make me happy for now. I was going to get more of him if it killed me. I went into the house and found Bronson sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey." I smiled and started to walk past him. I wanted to get to the stairs without him saying something.

"Where did you go?" He asked me, "The note said when to work on a project."

"Oh I uh, went to Paul's house. We needed to work on a psychology project." I touched the stairs at least but I knew I was in trouble. The dad side of Bronson was about to come out. He was worse than a dad, he was like a brother, a dad and lion balled into on. Sometimes I wondered how I even got to date with him around.

"Okay, and were you just not going to tell me that?"

"No, I was." I turned to look at him, "Just not in the note."

"You aren't dating him are you?"

"No," I replied, "It was for school only." Well except for the kiss and the tongue. I had to stop myself from smiling. I could lie but whey m thought started going it was hard to control them.

"I don't want you to date him."

"I know," I paused, "Can I ask why?"

"Let's start with the age difference, what is he like twenty?"

"Bron, really? Twenty and in high school? He's eighteen." I think his birthday was in January and he would be nineteen. Yeah, it's kind of weird that he was going to be nineteen and in high school but most of our seniors were older. I think it had to do with something about what age they could start going to school.

"Yeah and you just turned seventeen. You guys are like two years a part."

"So? Plenty of people date that are two years a part."

"So? Most of them don't date guys that have slept with every girl in the school."

"He hasn't slept with every girl." Just most of them and that was only on the res, he had a few in Forks or so I've heard from Jared and the girls at school.

"I don't want you dating him."

"Okay, fine whatever. I won't date him." I went upstairs and to my room. Well what Bronson didn't know won't hurt him. Right? I just wouldn't tell Bronson about my date with Paul or anything with him until after we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Or maybe until I turned eighteen and he could do anything. If we lasted that long of course. Maybe I was completely wrong about Paul and we didn't work out. Then Bronson would never have to know.

The next morning I woke up and checked me phone. I saw a text from Paul and smiled.

_See you tonight at six. Wear something nice._

It was a good way to start the day. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I made my own breakfast and sat on the couch to watch some TV. The news was the first thing on and it was still talking about the bear attacks happening. I guess there was another death. This one like the other seemed to be in the middle of the woods, found by hikers. Personally I think it's some mass murder that makes it look likes bears and then dumps them in the woods. There weren't any pictures of this mutant bear only hiker's thoughts and stories. Not that it mattered, Bronson still didn't want us in the woods and Uncle Chris already told me to stay out of them but I couldn't. The woods were a part of me.

After I was done eating, I went upstairs to Roan's room. I knocked and then opened the door. He was standing in front of his closet looking through his clothes, or maybe putting some away. "Hey bro." I smiled and sat on his bed.

"Hey, sis, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could maybe help me pick out an outfit."

"For?"

"A date."

"With?"

"Someone."

"Someone I know?"

"Kind of."

He turned around to look at me, "Do you still have the clothes that we bought a while ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, I'll look through them later. I have to go meet Lander for breakfast."

"Oh fun, tell him I said hi?"

"Sure thing, sis."

I went back to my own room and got dressed for day in jeans and an old racing shirt. I pulled on my shoes but sat by my window. I wasn't sure what I was going to do until Paul came to get me at six. I would start getting ready at four and it was ten now. I had six hours to waste. I considered going to Embry's house but if I let it slip about Paul he might get mad again. Kim was another option but I wasn't sure if she would want to hear about Paul. She didn't seem too happy when I talked to her over the phone.

I picked up my phone and texted Tori to come over. She hadn't heard much from me and she might be happy for me. She arrived at the house in minutes and we grabbed some junk food and took off up to my room.

"So, what's going on between you and Paul?" She asked me.

I smiled and started telling her everything. I mean everything, from Carter, to Embry to Paul to my brothers. Everything and anything. She listened and didn't seem to be getting bored. She wasn't shocked to hear about Paul's lunch time make out with Maria. She was happy to hear the Paul wanted to prove himself to me. I even told her about out little make out session at his house.

"Wow, so a lot as happened. I'm really happy for you." She paused, "So uh how was Paul?" She winked at me.

I chuckled, "It was really good, like better than Carter. You can tell he has done it a lot."

"Oh gosh I wonder what sex with him is like. Are you going to sleep with him?"

"Um, not now. Maybe after a few months of dating. I don't know though, 'cause Derek and I were together for months and we didn't go that far."

"Well maybe Paul is the one for you."

"Maybe." I took a bite of my cupcake and then said, "You think he's going to cheat?"

She shook her head, "No, he apparently wants you a lot."

"True, but I don't want him to like date me and then I give up my v-card and he leaves me."

"I don't think he's going to do that. He wouldn't be trying this hard to get with you and when you guys were making out, he wouldn't have stopped."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Don't worry, I think you guys will be really good together."

I nodded and then changed the conversation to her and Jonas. I always felt weird when I talked about myself for too long. I wanted to hear about other people to and lately I had made it about me. Maybe that's why Kim didn't want to talk me about Paul. She was probably tired of hearing about it. Next time we talked I would apologize even if she said she wasn't mad.

Tori and I talked almost all afternoon. We made or tried to make lunch together but it turned out with some burnt food. It was still good just burnt. She stayed to help me get ready and approve the outfit Roan picked out for me. It was a purple dress that went out mid-thigh. It was enough of a V-neck line in the front to keep my covered but to show off what I had. He parried it with a black leather jacket since it was freezing outside and then black pumps. Tori helped me to my hair and make-up so it was perfect. I slipped out on the outfit and added some accessories.

I was ready by six and I was really happy that Bronson was out with Jess so he wouldn't know I was going out with Paul. Tori said that I could tell him I was with her, Jonas and one of his friends at a party or something.

I went to get the door when the doorbell rang. I opened it and Paul was standing outside in a dark pair of jeans a nice shirt and his cross. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, you ready?" he replied and I nodded I went to the couch to grab my bag and Roan came into the room. He looked at Paul and then me. He walked over to Paul and put out his hand.

"I'm her brother." He told Paul, "Don't keep her out too late."

"I won't." Paul replied.

Roan looked at me, "Back by eleven."

"Okay." I replied and hugged him. Paul led me out to his truck and helped me in. We headed out of town and I was excited when we got on the highway towards Seattle. I didn't get to go to the big cities very often. The biggest I went to was Port Angeles. "Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, you look amazing." He replied.

"Not overdressed?"

He shook his head, "You look perfect." He glanced at me and smiled, "I like the dress and the shoes."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He flipped on the radio and one of my favorite songs came on and I had the urge to sing to it. I started humming and then kind of whispering to myself. "You can sing if you want."

I smiled, "You don't want to hear me sing."

"You sound like you have a good voice."

I shrugged, "I have been told I do but I never believe it."

"Well maybe I could hear it sometime and then I'll tell you."

I smiled, "Maybe."

When we got to the restaurant we got a table and got something to drink. While we waited for our food I asked, "So who's Emily? Is she like and ex-girlfriend or something?"

He chuckled, "No, he's my boss's fiancée. You know Sam Uley?" I nodded and then it hit me.

"Oh, the Emily. Okay now I know who it is. I didn't realize it was the same one." Emily was famous in the reservation and so was Sam. It wasn't their fault but Sam had left his fiancée Leah for her cousin Emily. I didn't know why Sam did it but I guess him and Emily were happy now. No one blamed Emily for it, she just came into town on day and then a month or so later Sam called it quits with Leah.

"Yeah, it's her. She invites us over now and again for lunch or dinner. She likes to cook and all of us like to eat."

I smiled, "Perfect match."

"So you got to ask me something so can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do your brothers know about us or me?"

I shook my head, "They don't really approve."

"Oh, I see, so would you ever tell them?"

That depends how fast can you run?"

He laughed, "I think I could out run them."

"One of them is in the army."

"Okay, maybe not him."

I laughed and then said, "I'll tell them sometime." Our food arrived, we started to eat but he kept the conversation going.

"So, where are you parents?"

"They left when I was thirteen to help my grandparents. They both have Alzheimer's and needed help."

"Oh, so are they coming back?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. They come back every now and again to visit but they can't leave for long because my grandparents get confused if they are left in a home." I paused, "They are trying to get some nurses to stay with them full time so they are less confused."

"That's good, so would they approve?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, but that doesn't mean we can't date"

He smiled, "I know."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think there could be a kiss by the end of tonight?" I looked at him through my lashes and he smirked.

"There could be."

I smiled and went back to eating. I was dying for another kiss and I wanted one tonight. We talked casually for the rest of dinner and dessert.

When we left the restaurant we went to the beach but stayed in the truck. It was freezing outside so we stayed inside the truck to talk. I loved talking to him and just being around him. I felt better when I was around him, I don't know what it was but he made me happy by just being near me.

It was almost eleven when we pulled up to the house. He opened his door but I grabbed his arm, "You might not want to get out. All my brothers are home and they think I'm out with Tori,"

"Oh, Okay." He closed the door and looked at me, "We can say goodbye in here then."

I smiled and he leaned into me. His lips met mine and I smiled against them. I kissed him back but he pulled away all too soon, again. It was like torture, he gave me a taste of what it was like and now he would only give it out a tiny bit. He smiled at me, "I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah," I opened the door and got out, "Text me or something."

"I will."

"Bye Paul, I had a great time."

"Me too." He waved and I closed the door. He waited until I got to the door to drive away. I went inside and closed the door. Bronson and Jess were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I smiled at them and headed upstairs so I wouldn't bug them and because I didn't want Bronson to burst my bubble right now. I was happy and almost on cloud nine. If Bronson were to bring up where I was I would come crashing down. Although he had Jess over which usually put him in a good mood, but I kind of figured that I was because he was going to get laid which made everyone happy.

I changed into my pajamas and washed my face. I went to Roan's room to say thank you for picking out the outfit. When I opened the door, he and Lander were sitting on the bed watching a movie.

"Hey, bro. I just wanted to say thanks for picking out my clothes tonight."

"No problem sis." He replied and turned back to the movie.

"So how was your date?" Lander asked me with a smirk.

"It was good." I replied, "We talked a lot."

"Did you get a kiss?" He joked.

"Yes." I smiled and Roan looked at me sideways.

"Go wash your lips off." He mumbled and Lander hit him.

"I think it's nice he kissed you." Lander told me with a smile. "He better be nice to you."

"He is." I explained and made a face at Roan for the comment.

Lander laughed and said goodnight to me as I went back to my room. I was exhausted and couldn't wait until I was in my nice warm bed. My thoughts before I fell asleep were only of Paul. I wanted to see him more but more importantly I wanted him to be mine. I didn't want anyone else to have him or even think about having him.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? <strong><em>Please Review! :)<em>**I hope to get chapter 8 up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

So here's chapter 8. Sorry it took so long to update, i had some trouble writing this chapter. I rewrote it several times and tried to write it differently. I hope it's a good chapter and you guys like it.

Disclaimer- I do not own anyting Twilight.

* * *

><p>Mondays. I hate Mondays. There wasn't even a point to them, there was nothing good about them, although if I got to see Paul today then that would make my whole day maybe even my week. I knew the flirty would have to be kept to a minimum with Jared around but we would at least get to see each other.<p>

I took the extra time so make sure I looked nice. I wore a dark pair of jeans with tears in them, a blue tank top that had a deep v in the front so I wore a black tank top under it. On top of that I wore my black jacket and to top off my outfit, I wore black boots and added a silver necklace with a heart with chains around it and then some silver earrings. I checked the mirror several times before leaving.

When I got to school I went to my locker first so I could change out some books. A warm hand touched the small of my back under my jacket. I smiled because I thought it was Paul. When I turned I saw Alec, one of Paul's friends.

He smiled at me, "Good Morning."

"What do you want?" I asked him, Alec had to be the most annoying human being on the face of the Earth. He didn't have any respect for women or anyone really. He thought that because he was on the football team he could get any girl he pleased.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to wear my jersey this Friday for the football game."

"No."

"Oh come on. Please? Then maybe after we can hang out or something."

"No."

His hand started to go up my back but then changed and went down to my butt he pulled me close to him, "Please? I can promise you a good time."

"Alec back off." I pushed him but he only held me tighter. His hand was suddenly taken off of me and he was shoved against the locker. Paul had him pressed against them with his right arm twisted up behind him.

"Paul, what the fuck is your problem?" Alec gasped.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Paul asked him, "What aren't you used to hearing the word no?"

"Nice, Paul. Real Nice, you fucking can't take no either." Paul pulled his arm more and Alec almost yelled. "Alright, alright, I take it back." I saw Paul's eyes flash a green color and then back again. It was freaky, I had never seen his eyes like that. I had seen people's eyes change before but not that fast or to that color. I was sure that my eyes were tricking me but I would wait to ask him about it. Or to see if it would happen again.

"Good, now apologize to her for being a dick."

Alec just looked at me but after another pull on his arm, he choked out, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Good, now make yourself invisible because you wouldn't want Jared to find out you were all over his cousin." He let go of Alec and stepped back a little. Alec fixed his jacket and stretched his arm.

"She was a bitch anyway." Alec shrugged and in one motion Paul slammed his face into the locker. "Oh, fuck." Alec covered his nose with his hand. He glared at Paul but then hurried down the hall out of the building.

Paul looked at me, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Thanks. You think he's going to rat you out?"

He smirked, "No, because he knows I will do worse than just a broken nose."

I smiled, "Well thank you." He moved so he was on the other side of me. His hand touched my back. He glanced over his shoulder and then leaned down to kiss me. I smiled when he pulled back, "You know someone could have seen that."

"We're alone." He smiled, he kissed me again as his fingers moved up and down my back.

"When are you going to just say the words so we don't have to hide anymore?" I asked him as I put my notebook in my locker.

"Well, I want to make sure you know what you're getting into and I wanna kind of talk to Jared about it. I don't want to have him hunt me down or anything."

I smiled, "Well, I already know what I'm getting into." I leaned over to kiss him but he pulled back and smirked, "And if you want you don't have to tell him."

"I do want."

"What else do you want?"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "A lot of things." His eyes traveled up and down my body. There was something in his eyes, maybe it was lust. I didn't feel uncomfortable like I thought I would. I smiled but looked back in my locker. His hand traveled down to my butt and his fingers. Heat pooled under his fingers and I smiled. I heard a door open down the hall and Paul removed his hand. He stepped back a little and I finished putting stuff in my locker.

"Morning, Mr. Lahote, Ms. West." Mrs. Cay smiled as she passed us. We both nodded and waited until she went to her room. Paul looked around again and kissed me.

"That will be the last time until later." He smirked. We walked out to meet our friends at the table. We only god a few minutes before the bell rang.

My first two periods passed without much excitement. When I got to third hour, we had a sub who didn't seem to care about anything. I took out my phone and read a text I got from Paul.

"_Meet me in the hall, if you can."_

I smiled and got up. I took my bag and left the room. The teacher didn't care so I knew I could be gone all hour. I waited in the hall and then Paul came out of his classroom. He came over to me and took my hand. "Come on." He led me down the hall and to the boys bathroom. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and put it on the door. It read,

**Closed for cleaning. **

I smiled and he pulled me inside. He locked the door and turned to me, "This okay?"

I nodded, "For what exactly?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I just wanted to see you and maybe kiss you again."

I smiled and pulled him over to me. I kissed him and kept kissing him. I didn't want to stop. His hands started at my sides and headed down body. His hands went under my butt and he lifted me. I knotted my fingers in his hair as he walked over to the wall. He pressed me against the wall as one hand worked its way under my shirt so he could stroke my skin. I tried holding back a moan but I couldn't. I moaned into his mouth and he chuckled. He moved to my neck and started nipping and sucking. I moaned again and pulled him closer.

I didn't know how long had passed but he stopped kissing him and pulled back. He set me down and looked at me. I had my hair sticking to my neck and I could see some sweat on me. Paul was really hot.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him as I tried to catch my breath.

"We need to get out of here before people get in the hallway." He smiled and took me over to the sink. He let me clean up a little and then went grabbed our bags and went out to the hall. The bell rang just in time and I went into the girl's bathroom and came out after a few seconds. I smiled at Paul but then met up with Tori and went to fourth hour.

I saw Kim in class and sat down next to her, I smiled, "Hey." She didn't even look up from her notebook. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but the teacher had already started the lesson.

The class passed painfully slow since Kim wouldn't even look at me. She was defiantly not herself. Something happened with her and Jared or something. At lunch, I had to talk to her. I didn't like her not talking to me or being herself.

When the bell rang for lunch Kim hurried out of the room but I caught up to her. "Kim, is something wrong? Did Jared to something?"

She whirled around to face me, "Why would you care?"

"What are you talking about Kim? I always care about you."

"Really? For the last few days you've been focused on yourself and Paul."

"Kim, keep your voice down about that." I told her as I pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"What you don't want everyone to know. You two are practically together. You're together enough and you're all over each other. I saw you kissing this morning."

"So? We like each other. You're the one that pushed me to go out with him."

"That was before-." She stopped, "You know what never mind, you don't really care anymore." She left the bathroom and I didn't bother stopping her. Kim had never been that mad at me, I wasn't even sure what I did.

I left the bathroom but didn't head for the cafeteria. I went to my locker and put books away. Kim was not going to talk to me, I would probably have to go through Jared and see why she was so mad. I didn't know how I was going to get around the Paul thing. If Kim was that mad she might tell Jared about me and Paul; that would but a kink in my plan and probably scare Paul away for good.

I didn't go to lunch after I was done at my locker. I stayed in the hallway; I didn't want to face Kim right now. If I gave her time to cool down then she might want to talk to me. Probably not though, she was pissed at me. Maybe I was being selfish over the past few days but I was happy. That wasn't wrong was it? No, I mean Kim got to be happy so why not me.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Paul asked as he ripped me from my thoughts. He was walking down the hallway to me. Why he wasn't at lunch I had no idea but I was happy he was here.

"I was just thinking." I replied as he got closer. He handed me a sandwich and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're Welcome; I kind of figured you would be hungry since you weren't at lunch." He paused and then asked, "How come you weren't at lunch?"

"I was thinking about an argument Kim and I had earlier."

"What about?"

"She was mad at me because of you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to her?"

I shook my head, "No, that might not go over to well with her. She was really mad."

"Well, maybe I can convince her to talk you."

I sighed, "If you could do that, it would be a miracle."

"I'll try." He smiled and for the first time I noticed he had a dimple.

"You have a dimple."

He smiled again, "Yeah, you've never noticed?"

I shrugged, "No, but I like it."

He chuckled, "Listen, I'll call you after school."

"Okay, see you."

He turned and left the hallway, leaving me alone. My mood was better now that he had come to see me. I was still upset about Kim but it was better. I didn't know why being around Paul made me calmer but I didn't really care.

The rest of my school day passed slowly, I had Kim in my classes but she didn't even look at me. I wanted to talk to her so bad but I really didn't want to push her over the edge. I didn't really think that she would do something bad but I just didn't know. I didn't think that Embry would either but then he did.

**¬-Paul (P.O.V)**

After school I left the class faster than normal, I needed to find Kim before she left with Jared. I knew she would be at her locker since she was going to meet Jared at his truck. Sure enough when I rounded the corner there she was.

I had to say Kim was a good looking girl. If she hadn't been so innocent I probably would have banged her more than once. Jared told me she was pretty good, she looked like it. Of course now she was off limits because of Jared and Misty. I was off limits now too, Misty wanted me to prove that I wanted her and I did.

"Hey Kim." I called as I got closer to her. She glanced my way and then back at her locker. I stopped next to her and put my arm against the locker above her. "Listen, we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked.

"Misty. Listen, don't be mad at her. She's just happy because things are working out between us."

"I'm not mad her."

"Then who are you mad at?"

"You."

"Kim, I'm used to having people mad at me."

"God, Paul you're so cocky." She slammed her locker. By now we were the only ones left in the hallway. "Misty is way too good for you. Why don't you do her a favor and stay away from her."

"I like her and she likes me."

"No she likes the idea of having someone. There are plenty of guys that are worthy of her."

Kim's words hurt a little but honestly I have been told worse. I mean my dad gave me constant lecture about how I was trash and a worthless piece of trash. How I could never amount to anything more than a use less piece of shit that can't finish school because I didn't have a damn brain. "I'm worthy of her. I broke it off with Maria when she asked me too. I've made it clear that I want her and only her."

"So what if you broke it off with one girl? You still have half the school's female population wanting you and following you around."

"Kim, I'm not here to fight with you. I just want to tell you to talk to Misty and if you want you can hate me."

"I am going to hate you and I want you to stay the fuck away from Misty. I'll tell Jared about what's going on and see how he feels about it."

"I'm going to talk to him about it."

She glared at me but I could tell she was out of things to say. I pushed off the locker and headed down the hall so I could catch Jared before her. She was mad enough at me to tell Jared everything if she got the chance. Luckily for me Jared was just coming out of the office and heading to his car.

"Hey, Jared." I called and he stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Nothing, you taking Kim home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Stop by my place after."

"Alright, I will after I take Kim home."

"Cool, I have work though."

"I won't get dragged upstairs I promise." He smirked and looked over my shoulder. Kim was coming which meant it was my time to leave. I said a quick goodbye and headed for my truck.

When I got home, I was alone as usual so I headed upstairs and changed into my black _Dickies_ and my garage shirt. Hopefully this conversation with Jared went quick; if I was late again Chris was going to skin me alive.

My sister Sophie got home just as Jared pulled up. Quick my ass, the time he was gone was enough for a blow job or a quickie. By the shit eating grin on his face, I could tell he got something.

"Hey, so what did you want?" He asked me as he leaned on the porch railing. Doing this outside was probably a wise decision, if Jared got mad he could punch a tree not my walls or me.

"I need to run something by you."

"Okay, shoot."

"So you know your cousin, Misty?"

"Of course."

"We kind of have been seeing each other for few days. Just dates nothing more." Except that making out in my room and in the bathroom at school. I didn't want to but she was teased me without even knowing she did. I needed to make her my own so I could kiss her without having to check over my shoulder. "I just want to know how you would feel if we dated like just me and her. No other girls on the side."

"So like a relationship?" he asked and I nodded. He nodded and looked at the ground, "Does she know what she's getting into? I mean like really. You have a lot of shit following you and I don't want that to be the reason she gets hurt. I also don't want you to hurt her. If you're going to date her, you better treat her right and don't bullshit her. She'll know, she's not dumb."

"I know that, I mean she's already told me pretty much how it is going to work."

He smirked. "Yep, that's Misty. But seriously Paul, you both need to know what you're getting into."

"So you're cool with it?"

He nodded, "Sure, just know that if you screw up I will hunt you down and force you to eat your own balls. Or I'll just castrate you in your sleep."

"Uh, okay, well I don't plan on screwing up."

"Good. So is this what Kim was all pissing about?"

"Yeah, she wants me to stay away from Misty."

He sighed, "She'll get over it. I mean she's probably mad because of what your past and stuff but I trust you."

"Yeah." I paused, "What was with the shit eating grin on your face earlier if Kim was pissy."

"I didn't say she still was mad." He smirked, "And it wasn't shit I eating, If you know what I mean."

I laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean."

He laughed but then got serious again, "Don't do that to my cousin. That will defiantly get you castrated in the middle of the night."

"I got it, Jared. I'm not to screw up."

"Good, now if we are done. I'm going back to Kim's house to finish where I left off at."

"You left in the middle?"

"No, she finished, how do you think I got away to come over here."

I shook my head. "Go finish whatever the hell it is you two do together, I'm going to work."

"Have fun." He smirked and stepped off the porch. I smiled to myself, I had Misty all to myself. I could finally maybe move out a little. I wanted her all mine but I could see some part of her was nervous.

**-Misty (P.O.V)**

After school, I headed home. I wanted to drop my stuff off and then give Kim some time to get home before I went over to talk to her. I'm sure Jared had talked to her so she had to be in a better mood by now. I hope anyway, she wouldn't be really pissed still and not even answer the door.

I told Tristan I was going to Kim's house so Bronson wouldn't think I was sneaking around although a stop to see Paul wouldn't be so bad. After, Kim's house I would defiantly stop there. Maybe I could push a little more of those relationship thoughts into his head.

I pulled up to Kim's house; her parents' cars were gone so she was probably home alone. Which was even better, her parents wouldn't hear us if she yelled at me again. I knocked on the door and then opened it. Her mom always told me to let myself in if I needed to.

I closed the door when I looked up the stairs. Kim was standing at the top in her underwear and bra, when she saw me she frowned. "I thought you were Jared."

"Nope, it's me. Can we talk?"

"Sure, give me a sec." She replied and turned to go back to her room. I sat down on the couch and waited. It was already going better than I thought it would. She was at least going to talk to me.

Kim came back down stairs and sat in the easy chair. I thought she might started but she didn't so I said, "Listen, Kim I know you're mad about this whole Paul thing. I'm sorry if I have been ignoring you over the past few days. I've just been kind of consumed with Paul. I really didn't mean to and if you don't want to happy for me then I shouldn't force you."

"I understand but I think I was so mad because you can talk about Paul to me and stuff but I can't talk about Jared to you."

"I never said you couldn't."

"I know, but you just seem like you don't want to hear it. Like I can't go to you for stuff but you can come to me. I guess I was kind of jealous not that I don't love Jared, I do but it's nice to have someone you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah and you can still come and talked to me. Just keep the sex things to a minimum."

She smiled, "I will." She paused, "I still don't think Paul is good for you. I mean there are plenty of guys out there that are worthy of you."

"Kim, I really like him."

"You think that but you've already gotten upset and he's already screwed up."

"But I handled it and I have been put through a lot. I know how to handle things now. I'm not the broken girl everyone thinks I am."

"I know that, but I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't Kim; I'll end if it doesn't feel right."

She sighed. "Okay."

"So are we better now?"

"Yeah." She smiled and I smiled back, "You know Jared went to talk with Paul?"

"Paul told me he was going to."

"Do you think Jared is going to be okay with this?"

"I don't know, I'm hoping but I might be able to convince him if he doesn't." I smiled and then glanced at the time, "Well, I think I should leave before Jared comes back. That way you two can continue where you left off."

She smiled, "Thanks. Oh and since I know you want to go see Paul, he's working tonight at the garage. Stop there."

"Thanks, Kim."

"You're welcome, now go." She shooed me out of the house. I was more than happy to leave; I really didn't want to be there when Jared got back. Something tells me they were going to have a wonderful Monday afternoon.

I took the familiar rode to my uncle's garage. My parents used to bring me down so he could work on my motor bikes. All the guys that worked there used to let me help them and some of the younger ones would baby sit me if my parents left.

I parked in the parking lot and went into the office thing. Uncle Chris was behind the counter looking over some books and papers. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey, what brings you down here? Something wrong with your truck?"

"Um, it's making a weird noise and I think the oil has to be changed." I replied, it was a complete lie but I needed to get into the garage to see Paul.

"Okay well, let me get someone." He got up and opened the door to the garage. "Hey, Trevor, I got a car for you." He closed the door and turned back to me, "He'll be right in."

Trevor came into the office, he wore the jumpsuit things that I remember Chris wearing sometimes. He looked like he was at least twenty-one maybe twenty-two. He had rusted skin and black hair that was cropped short. He had a normal build, he was probably at least six feet and he had muscles but not like Paul. Paul was huge this guy was smaller than him.

"Trevor, this is Misty my niece. She needs her truck looked over." Chris told him.

"Okay, you wanna bring it around?" He asked and I nodded. I went out and pulled my truck around. I parked it and gave him the keys. He popped the hood and started looking at it. I glanced around and saw Paul. He was working on another, I just watched his muscle flex under his skin. Seeing him work makes me wants him even more. There was just something about a man who works with his hands.

He turned around and to grab and tool and saw me. He smiled and walked over to me. "Hey Trevor, I got this one." Trevor almost glared at him but agreed. Paul smiled and glanced at the engine. "So what's wrong with you truck."

"It's making a noise and needs oil." I explained with a smile.

"Well, how about we got for a short drive so you can show me the noise."

"Okay." I smiled and got in the car. He sat in the passenger seat and we pulled out of the garage. He told me where to go and after only going a little ways away from the garage, he had me pull over.

"So what really brought you down here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh," he smiled, "Well Chris leaves in a few minutes and then we can maybe sneak away from some alone time."

I smiled, "Okay."

"So I talked to Jared today."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was okay with it but if I screwed up, he would castrate me in my sleep."

I chuckled, "Well I don't want that to happen. So does that mean we can move on?"

He smiled, "Soon." He glanced at the time, "Okay Chris should be leaving now so we're safe."

We went back to the garage and it seemed that more people besides Chris were leaving. Everyone was leaving and I guess Paul was like the night guy. He worked late and locked up the garage.

While we waited for the last few guys to leave, Paul got under my truck to change the oil. I guess that wasn't a lie after all. I watched him as he worked under the truck and then under the hood. I wasn't sure if it was some sick fetish of mine but I loved guys that could work on cars. Just seeing him moved around and watching his muscles sent little shocks right between my legs. I wanted something before I left today.

After the last guy left the garage Paul finished working on my truck and closed the door. He turned to me and smiled. I went over to him and put my arms around his neck. He didn't put his hands on me, which I the opposite of what I wanted.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"My hands are dirty." He explained.

"I don't care." I smiled and kissed him. He put his hands on my hips and backed back against the car. He nipped my lip and let him in. As his tongue fought mine for dominance his hands went down under my butt and lifted me on to the hood of the truck. I opened my legs so he could get closer. His hands made their way up from my knees to my thigh all the way to my sides. His lifted my shirt and touched my skin. His hands went up my back and then down around my stomach. He moved from my lips to my neck and worked his way down to my collar bone and then up to the side of my neck. He hit the sensitive spot and an uncontrollable moan came up my throat as I rocked my hips against him. I felt my face burn red and I removed my arms from around his neck. He pulled back so he could look at me.

"What?" he asked, "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head, but didn't say anything. I had no idea what to say. I was beyond embarrassed. "What's wrong? You look embarrassed."

I nodded, "I did not mean to do that?"

"What the moan or the hip thing?"

"Both." I replied and looked at my legs.

"Misty, it's okay. I didn't mind it."

"I know, but I shouldn't be doing that. I mean we aren't even together yet and I'm already like trying to have sex with you."

"No, that was making out. It's fine, if something feels good then do it." He put his finger under my chin, "That's why I'm going slow. I don't want to move to fast for you. It's okay if we aren't official yet, we can still do this."

"I know but, this is all new to me."

"How far have you gone with a guy?"

I blushed even more, "Not very far, I mean I've mean touched and stuff but through clothes. I've had my shirt off but that's pretty much it."

"So you're a virgin?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, then we will be working on coming out of your shell a little bit. You don't have to be to up tight. Like I said if it feels good do it."

"I still feel weird about it."

"You won't." he smiled and kissed me. "So listen I was wondering if you wanted to wear my jersey Friday for the game?"

"Yeah, of course." I smiled.

"Cool but there's more. Would you like to come with me to the party after the game? It's mostly like seniors and the football team guys but it's a fun party."

"I would love to." I kissed him, "But I need you to promise me one thing."

"Okay."

"Promise me you won't forget about me when your there. I have been with other guys that forgot I was there when they were with your friends. I wanna have a good time with _you_. I don't wanna be in the corner somewhere."

"I will keep you next to me the whole night." He promised and put his hands on my thighs. "Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What were your other relationships like? The last two anyway, I know the first one was really hard."

"Yeah, it was. Well my second relationship was okay I guess. He kissed me and stuff but when we were around his friends it was like I didn't exist. He liked to brag that he was going to sleep with me and stuff. One night he tried to sleep with me and I wasn't ready. He said it was okay and then started sleeping around behind my back. I found out and he blamed me for and broke up with me."

"He sounds like a complete dick."

"He was, he doesn't even talk to me now." I paused, "My third relationship was really hard. He was one of my good friends and he asked me out. I agreed but the only problem was he didn't want to kiss me or hold my hand. He ignored me around his friends too; after a month he started hanging out with another girl. He broke up with me for her and then expected me to not mind it and be happy. I broke them up and now he's dating some other girl. He parades around with her not that I care now but he's just so cocky about it."

"How did you break them up?"

"She had jealousy issues."

He smirked, "I'm sure you enjoyed that."

I smiled, "I did a little."

He kissed me and then glanced at the clock. "So listen, do you wanna come back to my house?"

I smiled, "I think I could do that."

He helped me down from the car and we got into my truck. I knew I should go home but I wanted to be with Paul. I texted Kim to cover for me and say I was at her house spending the night. She agreed and I was almost hopping in my seat. I would get to stay with Paul all night. Which would mean I could have this feeling I had when I was with him just a little longer. I felt safe with him; I knew I could trust him.

We pulled up to his house and he quietly took me upstairs to his room. He flipped on the light and tossed my bag on to the couch. He closed the door and to his closet and pulled it open. "Do you want like a shirt or something?" He asked as he lifted his shirt over his head.

"Um, yeah, sure." I replied as I watched the muscles in his back twitch and flex. I had seen Paul without a shirt from a far but never up close. Everyone said he was ripped and tonight I was going to find out. He turned around and tossed me a shirt. I caught it but my eyes were glued to his perfect chest and stomach. He was ripped, I'm talking perfect chest and almost an 8-pack going on. He had that v that went down to his hips. There wasn't much hair expect for his happy-trail. I was kind of glad he wasn't all hairy, I really didn't care for guys like that. It wasn't like some freaking body builder thing; he looked like he worked out.

"That bathroom is across the hall if you want to change in there." He told me. I could tell he knew I was staring by the smirk on his face. I went to the bathroom and changed into his shirt. I kept my underwear and bra on, I was not comfortable with that yet but something told me I would be soon.

I went back to the bedroom and he was wearing sweat pants but not shirt. "So what do you want to do? We could watch TV, or talk."

"Cuddle?" I asked with a smile and jumped onto the bed. He smiled and joined me. I laid out on the bed and he got over me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed me and without hesitation I opened my mouth to let him in. one of his hands went down my body to my thigh. He hitched to his hip as his tongue fought mine. I could feel the warmth between my legs. I wanted to get some friction. He moved so he was kneeling over me and both his hands went under the shirt and to the bottom of my bra. He pulled back a little. "This okay?" I would have said no to anyone else but this was Paul. I nodded and pulled him back down to me. His fingers went from my bra down to my underwear. He put his fingers under the fabric and stroked the sensitive skin. I felt his fingers pull away so I said.

"It's fine, it feels nice." I let him move down to my neck. I really didn't want to look at my neck in the morning. I have gotten so make hickeys over the past few days, somewhere bruises other were still red. I probably would need more cover up soon. "Hey, if you going to leave hickeys can you not do it on my neck"

"Sure, but uh I kind of hate leaving just hickeys. I don't want you to look like a trashy girl."

"Well, what else can we do?"

He smirked, "There are a lot of things we could do."

"I'm not ready to lose my virginity."

"You don't have to." He kissed me and then opened my legs with his knees. He got between them and kissed me again. I felt him rub his entire length on my and I couldn't contain the moan that came up my throat. "Feel okay?"

"Yeah," I panted as I wrapped my legs around his waist. This time I moved to his neck and started to suck and nip.

"Move your hips with mine." He whispered. It took me a few times to get the rhythm. I had never done this before, not even with Derek. I liked it a lot; this was also something I thought I would never do. We weren't even dating yet but we were practically dry humping each other in his bed.

I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach and my nerves set in. What I really ready for this? I had never done this before and coming in front of him was kind of weird. It would be losing control in front of someone else.

"Paul." I panted as he kissed my jaw.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

He stopped, "We can stop, if you don't feel comfortable with it." He sat up on his knees and pulled me on to his legs as he sat down.

"It's not that I don't like it, I do but I just-." I stopped, I wasn't sure how to put it.

"You've never done something like this before and you haven't come with someone else?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, we could fix that."

"How?"

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

He smiled and set me next to him and went to the top of the bed and sat down. He leaned back and gestured for me to come over. I sat with my back against him His hands went under my shirt to my hips. He touched either side of my underwear. "May I?"

I nodded without hesitation. He pulled them down and I took them off all the way. He took his hand and put his over it. He went down to the middle of my legs and he kissed my neck. "Just relax, do what's feels good." I followed his words and let his fingers guide me.

The feeling came back and this time I didn't stop it. My breath quickened and he kissed my shoulder. I quietly moaned as his fingers moved mine faster and harder. I was on the edge when he turned my head to the side. He kissed me and I came undone. It was the best climax I had had in a long time.

I came down slowly, panting. He nipped my neck and it sent another shiver through my body. I rest my head on his shoulder and tried to catch my breath. His fingers were still over mine and between my legs.

"You have any more in you?" He asked me and I shook my head. He chuckled, "This will be a fun experience." I was too tired to smile, I just wanted to sleep. He pulled out his fingers and mine and helped me sit up. "Do you want to shower?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." I replied and he took me into the bathroom. He started the shower and hoped up on the counter. "Are you staying in here?"

"Yeah, my mom doesn't know you're here so if I were in my room while the shower was going it would be weird. Unless you want me to leave."

I shook my head, "No you can stay."

"I won't look, I promise." He smiled and closed his eyes. I underdressed and got into the shower. He handed me shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I cleaned up and then leaned against the wall. I started to get that feeling again and I called Paul's name. "Yeah."

"Do you have some magic powers or something?"

"Why?"

"I don't know you make me feel different. Like I have done stuff with you that I have never done before."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet." I paused, "Why do your eyes change?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the hallway today, they changed from brown to green."

"Really? I didn't know they did that."

"It's kind of freaky."

I heard him laugh, "I'll take that as a compliment."

I smiled and got up, I turned off the shower. He handed me a towel and I wrapped myself in it. I stepped out of the shower and smiled at him. "I think I might be ready for round two."

"Oh really?" He smirked and I nodded.

"Do you have any clothes I can wear?"

"Yeah, come on." He took my hand and brought me into his room. I glanced at the clock, eleven thirty. He handed me a pair of boxers and a shirt. He turned his back and I changed into the clothes. I sat on his bed and he laid out on it. I smiled and got on my knees. I walked over to him on my knees and but my leg over him so I was straddling his waist. I leaned down and kissed him.

"You made me feel good, so what can I do to make you feel good?"

He smirked, "Nothing, babe."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be something."

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"But, I'm comfortable with you." I leaned and kissed him again.

He smiled, "Well then do what you want, baby." I smiled and looked at him, I really wanted to feel his hands on my body, everywhere in my body. God, there was something wrong with me. It seemed the more time I spent with him the more I liked him and the more I wanted to have him touch me. I was already soaked and I wasn't waiting for him to help me. As much as I wanted him to touch me, I was afraid to ask for it.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom." I told him as I got off of him.

"Why?" He asked sitting up on his elbows.

I blushed, "Um." I hesitated and he smirked.

"Baby, I know. You were on top of me, I could feel it." I blushed even more and he gestured for me to come back to bed. He kissed me and out his hand under the leg of the boxers. "We need to get some sleep."

I frowned; this was kind of the opposite of where I wanted this to go. "So you don't want to do anything."

He smirked, "Not tonight, maybe tomorrow or something." He put me next to him and pulled the blanket up. I pushed myself back so I was against his chest and he reach over and took my hand. I smiled and focused on his thumb rubbing my hand. My eyes got heavy so I closed them. This was a good way to end a good day. I couldn't wait to wake up next to Paul.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Do you like the different point of views? If not let me know and I won't do them anymore. This chapter wasnt supposed to go like this but i got tired of writting about boring days and the same thing over and over. If you guys think it is going too fast let me know. I wanna make this story into something you guys want to read. <strong>Remember, please review, review, review! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

So here's chapter 9. Sorry for not up dating for awhile. I was busy with finals for school, but now I'm out on summer vacation. :D so I should be able to update a lot more. I hope you guys like this chapter. I had to rewrite four times. It kind of goes fast but I think it's pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry (P.O.V)<strong>

"_Embry, I love you. I will always love you. Paul means nothing to me." Misty whispered as she pulled me down to kiss her. __**Fuck, she was beautiful, I wanted to touch every inch of her skin, hell I wanted to lick it if she gave me the chance. **__She gave me a smirk before dropping to her knees in front of me. She unzipped my jeans an-._

"Embry, hello, you in some kind of coma?" Jake asked and he shoved my shoulder. I glared at me, why the fuck did he have to interrupt my fantasy about Misty. I couldn't have her in real life so a dream was as close as I was getting.

"I was busy." I told him, as I sat up in my chair. I should have locked my door.

"With what, you were just staring in space, and your door wasn't locked so I thought it was safe to come in." If you had come in two minutes later, you would never come in my room again.

"Well maybe you should knock next time." I spat, I felt my anger bubbling up inside.

"Embry, what the fuck is your problem?" He stepped back a little and didn't resume his relaxed stance he always had.

"I just wanted like five fucking minutes to myself."

"Alright, alright." He stepped backwards, "When your period is over, let me know and I'll come back over." He left the room before I had the chance to punch him in the head. I sighed; there was no way I was going to be able to go back to what I was doing. I was too angry to finish anything. I need somewhere I could just think. The beach sounded like a safe option.

I walked the beach mindlessly. The sound of the waves and them smell of the salt helped me think but also brought back memories of me and Misty. We used to come to the beach all the time. I remember when she used to build sand castle and I was always destroy them. I helped her rebuild them after, of course. I smiled, that was a lot simpler. It was nice; we didn't have these frickin teenage hormones clouding our heads. Hell she used to think sex was gross. Jake made the mistake once of letting masturbation slip and she freaked out and called us gross. Although I was sure that she had done it herself a few times. I would defiantly go back to that if I could; I wouldn't have to worry about her getting her heart broken, or catching some disease or getting pregnant.

I glanced up the beach and my mood fell. Cockmunch himself was up the beach with Jared and what looked like some girls. Awesome, so they were both cheating. Yeah they were great guys. I hesitated on walking, I didn't really want to walk past them but I'm sure they had seen me. If I turned around now, I would look like a pansy.

As I got closer I saw there were more guys other than Paul and Jared. At least they weren't cheating, or maybe they were. I don't know, maybe they were planning on having some orgy or something later.

"So, Paul, this girl you've been talking about, she smoke pot?" One of the girls asked and by the sound of her voice I knew it was Jamie. She was always so annoying and some days I wanted to smash her face into a locker.

"No." Paul replied, as he glanced at Jared.

"Are you going to get her to?" Jamie asked as some of the other girls added their two sense. I was out of hearing range before I got to hear Paul's answer. He better fucking not get Misty hooked on to pot. She didn't need that, she had so much ahead of her, he was just another druggie that liked to fuck women. I mean even his own father gave up on him. Of course that was just res rumor, Paul never talked about his family, especially his dad. When you brought it up, he pulled the stupid act of 'I'm not going to talk about because you'll feel bad for me and then you'll sleep with me and then I'll have the side that you don't know'. I had no idea why girls were attracted to that. Hell if it was just that then I would be swimming in girls. I didn't even know my dad, I was a bastard kid. In the old times I probably would have been killed but instead I get to live my life wonder which one of those 'happy husbands' was my father. I was okay with anyone really but if I was related to Paul, I probably would off myself.

Once I had walked the whole beach, I went back home. My mom was cooking but I didn't feel like eating. I went to my room and locked the door this time. I sat in my chair and flipped on the TV. I only had a few hours of freedom left before I had to go to school and see Misty probably hanging on Paul.

I didn't get why she would choose me. I knew what she liked and what she wanted in a guy. I mean she loved the way I touch her a few days ago. Fuck, now I had those thoughts running through my head. The way she moaned my name; I mean it was my name leaving her beautiful mouth. I always dreamed of a girl moaning my name but the way she did it was better. I wanted to make her do it again. If I could make her do it again maybe she would chose me instead of Paul. If I could make her moan like that on the first time then I wanted to know what I could do after a few tries.

I went to bed later that night because getting thoughts of Misty moaning and begging out of my head took longer than I thought.

**Misty (P.O.V)- Friday**

I could already hear the music and I wasn't even in the house yet. I turned off my truck but didn't get out. I had to collect myself. The day went fine; I wore Paul's jersey and went to the game. The only problem was I got a lot of stares from everyone at school including my brother. I heard everyone whispering about me while I walked through the school. I ignored it of course.

Paul had invited me to an after game party, I didn't think there was going to be very many people here that I knew. It was mostly Paul's friends and friends of the football team. Everyone was invited but not everyone came. I was nervous about going inside by myself, I had no idea what it was going to be like. I went to parties before but nothing like this.

I finally got out of the car and went to the front door; I didn't bother knocking because they wouldn't hear me. I pushed open the door and the music got louder. I closed the door and looked around. It was a nice house but it was crowded with people and food and drinks. I could smell the alcohol and pot coming from the rooms and the people. I didn't see Paul and I really didn't want to go searching from him.

I jumped when I felt warm hands wrap around my waist. "Guess who," Paul chuckled as his warm breath blew against my neck. I turned around to face him and he kissed me. I pulled back shocked, "Paul people are around?"

"Yeah and? You are my girlfriend now and besides everyone here is either too drunk or too high to remember." He replied. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that Paul asked me out. It was after the game, he asked me and I said yes. It wasn't big and fancy and that was fine with me, I didn't need it big and fancy I just to hear the words that made me his.

I smiled and kissed him, "Well then carry on."

He chuckled, "Come on I'll get you something to drink." He led me to the next room and we got something to drink. We talked together and met up with some friends. Tori was with them so I talked to her and she of course made a big deal about me dating Paul. Paul and I danced together and I was having a great time with him.

Towards the end of the night, we went to a room that wasn't all smoky and sat down. We talked with our friends and I got a drink by myself. Someone had filled cups and set them out this time so I grabbed on and went back to Paul. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me.

As I drank my drink, I started to feel funny. I stopped and set it down but a head ache set in. I leaned on Paul but the lights, music and the voices were making my head pound and I didn't feel right.

"Paul, I think I need to go home." I told him and he looked at me.

"Okay, baby." He got up and helped me up. I stumbled from the room to the foyer and leaned on the wall. "Is something wrong?" Paul asked coming up behind me. I shook my head.

"I don't feel good." I replied and he put an arm around my waist. We went out to my car and he helped me in. He got in the driver's seat and started the car. I started to fade in and out. I struggled to stay awake and listen to the radio. I couldn't do it anymore and I blacked out.

**Paul (P.O.V)**

I got Misty to the car and inside before she really started to look bad. I glanced over at her and she was completely unconscious in the seat. "Fuck." I mumbled and went a little faster. I had to get her to at least my house and then maybe my mom could help or something.

I pulled up to my house and got Misty out. She was still out and her skin was burning up, even compared to mine. I got her into the house and up to my room. I set her on the bed and then went to find my mom. I knocked on her door and went in.

"Hey mom?" I whispered but found her still awake.

"Hey, you're home finally."

"Yeah, listen I kind of need some help."

"What's wrong?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Well, Misty came with me to the party and she had a bad drink. She's knocked out in my room."

"Okay, lets go see."

Thank god my mom knew me well enough to know I would never drug a girl and didn't freak out about this. My mom and I were close, I mean she walked in on me with girls, she's found my condoms, she picked me up when I was drunk off my ass, she cleaned me up the nights I hurled all over myself. She knew everything I did and I really didn't mind.

"She's burning up Paul." My mom told me when she felt Misty's head. "I'll go get some wash clothes can you change her into one of your shirts?" I nodded as she left the room. I looked back at Misty, I was pretty sure that if she knew I was going to undress her right now I wouldn't have my balls. I grabbed a shirt from the dresser and took off her shirt and jeans. I set them on the end of the bed and slipped her into the shirt. My mom came back with some clothes and put them on her head. Somewhere in this Misty came around. She looked like a greenish color and I knew what that meant. I got her into the bathroom and set her in front of the toilet. She puked into the toilet and I held her hair back.

"Mom, I think I can handle this." I told her and she nodded. I stayed up with Misty for most of the night. She still wasn't all there but there enough to know she should stay in the bathroom.

This was a great first start to being her boyfriend. I already let her get drugged; yeah Jared was going to kill me.

**Misty (P.O.V)**

I woke up, in Paul's room. I don't remember getting here or how long I have been here. I sat up as my head throbbed. I looked around and saw Paul sleeping on the couch. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't want to get out of the bed because I was afraid I might either throw up or fall over.

Luckily, Paul woke up and looked over at me, "Morning, you feeling okay?"

I shook my head, "What happened?"

"You got a bad drink last night and black out." He explained getting up. My eyes went instantly to his pants. Even his morning wood was big. He sat down next to me and kissed my head, "Are you hungry or anything?"

I shrugged, "I'm thirsty."

He smiled, "Come on." He picked me up and took me out to the kitchen.

"Is anyone home?"

"Nope, just you and me." He smiled and handed me a glass of water.

"Can I shower?"

"Sure, I'll get you something to wear." He kissed me and went upstairs. I smiled and went upstairs. I showered slowly, to make sure I looked nice for Paul. I brushed through my hair after I got out and threw it up in a bun. I didn't have make up on but I guess he eventually had to see me without make up. I went across the hall to his bedroom and pulled on the clothes he left out for me. It was a pair of girls shorts and one of his shirts. I went downstairs and found him in the kitchen. He was drinking a Monster and looking at the paper.

"Where did you get the shorts?"

"They are my sisters." He explained, "They're too big for her."

"Oh, she wont mind, will she?"

He shook his head, "No." He pushed off the counter. "Come on you wanna sit outside?" I nodded and he took my hand. He grabbed a blanket from the couch before we went out to the backyard. We sat on the bench and he put the blanket over me and part of him. I put my head on his shoulder. "So how am I doing at being a boyfriend?"

I chuckled, "You're going a great job. Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"You're welcome." He kissed me. He nipped my lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. He pulled me into his lap so I didn't have to stretch. I blacked out the whole world, I only thought about his lips, his tongue and where his hands where roaming.

He suddenly stopped kissing me and pulled back. He looked around me and I turned. Embry was standing in the yard, his fists were clenched and he was kind of shaking. Paul put me next to him and got up, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Embry glared at him and I wasn't sure he was going to speak. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Paul replied.

"Someone said he left the party sick last night."

"Embry, I'm fine. I had a bad drink and Paul took me here. He took care of me and I've been fine." I explained and stepped around Paul.

"Oh yeah I can see that, he must have been giving you mouth to mouth. And why the fuck are you in his clothes."

"I didn't have any here." I explained but then realized how bad that sounded.

"Listen, dude, I didn't do anything to her." Paul explained, "I was just being a good boyfriend."

Oh hell, he had to say that. That word was going to make everything worse. "You're his girlfriend!" Embry yelled at me, "Really?"

"Yes, Embry, I am."

If it was possible he got even madder and started shaking. Paul moved closer to him, "Hey, maybe you should calm down man."

"Fuck you." Embry spat and Paul took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Jared, we have a problem. Come by house, get Sam too." He hung up and tossed his phone to the bench. He kicked off his shoulders and went down the porch steps to the yard. "Listen, Misty likes being here. I haven't hurt her."

"You're just after sex and when you get bored you'll dump her."

"That's not what is going to happen."

It didn't seem like Embry was getting any calmer and I think Paul was making it worse. I got off the porch and went closer to Embry. "Embry, I know you want me to be happy and Paul makes me happy."

"No he doesn't, you are so screwed up you don't know what you want." Embry shot back and he shaking got worse. Paul put himself between me and Embry.

"Misty, I think you need to go back in the house." Paul told me.

"Paul, I'll handle this." I told him but he wouldn't let me past him. I was getting frustrated and annoyed him with.

I heard a truck pull up and Jared and Sam walked into the yard. Sam glanced around and then looked at Paul, "I think we need to force it." Paul nodded and pulled off his shirt. "Alright, I'm giving you a chance, you can show me how mad you are." He told Embry and Embry just glared. Paul started taunting Embry. I didn't know he went from a nice guy to a jerk.

"Misty, you need to go in the house." Jared told me as he got closer.

"No, Jared." I told him and went over to Paul. I started yelling at him to stop and he yelled at me when he was yelling at Embry. Embry was yelling at him and Jared kept trying to get a hold of me. I'm sure Sam was liking the show.

"Jared can you fucking take her into the house." Paul told him, "Pick her up."

Jared tried to pick me up but I moved away from him and closer to Paul. I was right behind him when I looked over his shoulder to Embry. Embry was vibrating and then he exploded. IN his place was a huge wolf. My jaw dropped and I stopped yelling. I had to be seeing things, or maybe the drink was still effecting me.

The wolf lunged at Paul and I heard them connect, then I was hit as Paul was pushed back into me. I heard Paul cruse and then my back hit the ground. I saw Paul explode into a wolf. Okay, now I had to be dreaming. This was so not happening.

I sat up but I had an ache in my chest, my ribs were broken, great. Jared was at my side and he picked me up, "We need to get inside." He told me and hurried into the house. He set me on the couch and closed the door.

"Jared what the hell is going on?" I asked him as he closed the blinds on the windows.

"Um, it's kind of a long story and its better told by Paul." He explained, "You okay?"

"I think my ribs are broken but I'm fine."

"I'll get some ice." He explained and went into the kitchen. He came back with a bag of ice and handed it to me. I set it on my chest, things were moving a little too fast me right now. Jared was moving around the front room checking the windows cursing sometimes and then glancing back at me. He was acting he just committed a murder and he didn't want the cops finding out. For all I know a murder might have just happened I mean Embry and Paul both exploded into huge wolf things. "Jared can I please see what is going on outside?"

"Um, sure now you can." He replied and opened the door. He went out and I followed. The yard looked okay and Paul was standing alone, he was pulling on a pair of shorts.

"Everything cool?" Jared asked him.

"Yeah I think so, Sam is getting him to calm down. He's a god fighter but messy. The kid had a lot of pent up rage some of it is at me." Paul explained.

"Yeah we kind of saw that when he attacked you."

Paul nodded and looked at me, "You okay? I didn't mean to hit you."

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied, "I'm just really confused."

"I can explain everything." He replied and glanced at Jared. He came closer to me and took my hand. "Come on, I'll get you a change of clothes and something to eat and we can talk." He took me into the house and up to his room. I changed into a pair of his sisters' sweats and another one of his shirts. We went downstairs to the kitchen and he made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and he made himself several sandwiches. We sat on the couch and I faced him.

"So you know the legends about the wolves?"

"Yeah?"

"Well they are all true, a select few members on the res get a gene and get to transform into wolves. We get to protect the res and run around like dogs."

"What so if you change does that me the cold ones are real?"

He nodded, "Yep, but most people know them as vampires. And we are lucky enough to have a few around town."

"Really who?"

"Well the Cullens for one."

"They moved didn't they?"

"Some of them but the doctor stayed and his partner and then there is a lone one. She really doesn't belong to anyone I don't think."

"Oh wow, so that's what you guys have been fighting?"

He shrugged, "Kind of, I mean there hasn't been much fighting more like patrolling."

I nodded but my head was swimming with question I wasn't sure what to say first. I sighed and just decided to come out with them all. Paul answered all of them and gave me answers before I even had to ask them. I was more interested in who else was a wolf and who was going to be.

"So Sam is a wolf right?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Does his fiancée Emily know?"

"Yeah, see they have like a special bond between them."

"So who else is a wolf?"

"Just me, Jared, Sam and now Embry?"

"Wow, I thought there would be like way more."

"Nope just us." He paused, "You can't say anything about us though, okay?"

"Don't worry I won't." I smiled, "Don't people know about you guys?"

"No, we try not to let everyone know else know. If you need to know we tell you but if not we keep it under wraps."

"Oh, so since I'm dating you I get to know?"

"Yeah, that and you kind of saw." He paused, "So are you okay with this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I mean it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah it is." He paused. "If you don't want to see me anymore because of it I will understand."

"No, no, I want to see you. I just have to get used to the idea that you're a wolf."

"Good." He smiled and leaned over to kiss me. He pulled back and I smiled.

"Why did you stop?"

"Do you want more?"

"Yeah." I smirked and he leaned back over to me. Just when things were starting to get heated up I heard a door open.

"You could at least do this in your room." Paul pulled back and looked over the back of the couch. It was his brother Shawn.

"What are you doing home?" Paul asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, Nikki got boring."

"So she wouldn't have sex with you?"

"No she wouldn't do what I wanted." Shawn corrected and then looked at me, "SO you do have something going with my brother."

"Yes she does." Paul replied, "Does it matter?"

"Nope." Shawn replied and went upstairs. Paul rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry, Shawn hasn't been able to get his fill lately and he gets kind of pissy."

"His fill of what?"

"You know that we both smoke and drink right?"

"I knew you do because I heard it around school but I didn't know about Shawn."

He nodded, "He does. He drinks more often than I do and gets high more too. But that's mostly because I have drug testing every now and again."

"Why?"

"My probation officer wants it done."

I was way confused now. I didn't know he had a probation officer, I mean I really didn't know anything about him. "I'm really confused."

He moved so he was sitting next to me rather than over me, "I went to Juvie when I was like fifteen/sixteen-ish. When I got out I got a probation officer which help me stay straight, kind of. But when I turned eighteen I went to this huge party where we were all drinking and smoking and this party ended up getting busted. I got arrested and but back into probation. Now Every month or so I'll be drug tested and stuff like that."

"Oh, for how long?"

"I have one more year. If I don't screw up of course." He paused, "Does this make you feel weird?"

"No, I mean I knew about the drinking and stuff but not the Juvie and probation. It doesn't change anything though."

"You really are amazing." He smiled and kissed me. "So tell me one of your deep dark secrets."

I blushed, "I don't have any."

"You have to, everyone does."

"I don't have any."

"Hmm, can I guess then?"

"Sure."

"Okay." He paused, "Have you ever played 'show me yours'?"

"Eww, no."

He nodded, "Have you ever been caught masturbating?"

"Yeah, once."

"I knew it." He laughed, "Have you ever seen someone naked?"

"Like who?"

"A boyfriend, or a guy friend?"

"Um, I have never seen my guy friends naked but I have seen guys with just boxers on."

"Doesn't count. So you have never seen anyone naked?"

I shook my head, "No."

He smirked, "You are so innocent."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't rather have someone that's innocent then experienced."

"Why?"

"Well sometimes the more experienced on can get annoying. Beside, since you are so innocent, I think it might be fun with you."

"So are you saying there's a possibility that we'll sleep together."

"Most defiantly."

I smiled and kissed him. "If you're a wolf do you like doggie style then?" He started laughing, "What's so funny? I thought it was a good question."

He shook his head, "It was just kind of funny, and if you want we could try doggie style. I personally don't care what position we do."

I smiled and crawled into his lap, "You think we could go back to making out now?"

He chuckled, "I have to ask you something first."

"Okay."

"Do you want to stay for dinner tonight?"

"My mom would love to meet you, while you're awake."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night when you were really sick she helped me with you."

"Paul, that's really embarrassing."

"Why?"

"I really didn't get to make a good first impression."

"You were unconscious."

"Exactly."

"Misty, it's fine. She didn't think of it like she was meeting you. Just stay for dinner tonight, please?"

I smiled, "I'll stay." I kissed him, "No can we go back to what we were doing."

"Sure, but we have maybe an hour before my sister gets back from her friends' house."

"Is that enough time?"

"Oh yeah, that's all I need, and if we need to we can go up to my room."

"Just one thing. My chest is kind of sore from when you hit me."

"I'll be gentle."He kissed me and then it turned into making out. I tangled my fingers in his hair and his hands roamed my body. He moved so I was lying on the couch and he was over me. I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled him closer. He left my lips to move down to my neck and chest.

Our moment once was again ruined, this time by the doorbell. Paul sighed and sat up on his knees. "Fuck me." He mumbled and got off me. He went to the door and pulled it open. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Where's your mom?" A man asked, his voice was rough.

"I don't know, out."

"Do you really think that's the right way to talk to your step dad?"

"You're not my step dad, and you never will be. You're a piece of shit that my mom found on the side of the road."

"You need to learn some manners."

"And you need to learn to fuck off."

"Tell your mom, I stopped by."

"I won't." Paul replied and slammed the door. He locked it and turned around. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who was that?" I asked sitting up.

"My mom's boyfriend I guess. I don't really know. He hangs around her but I don't really know if they are together."

"Oh, do you not like him?"

"He's a complete dick and thinks he's going to marry my mom and become my dad. I hate him almost as much as I hate my dad." He sighed and then smiled at me, "But you don't have to worry about him." He walked over to me and kissed me. "What do you want to do now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, can I go to Kim's house so I can get some clothes? If I go home, I'll never leave again."

"Sure. I'll drive you."

We went to Kim's house and I borrowed some clothes from her. She told me she would cover for me again. Kim was going out of her way to help me and I was going to owe her big time.

We went to Paul's house and I showered. I got changed and made sure I looked nice. I wanted to make a good impression on his mom. I didn't want her to think I wasn't good enough for her son.

"Hey, my mom will be here in an hour." Paul told me coming into his room, "You ready to meet her?"

I nodded, "I hope she likes me."

"Misty I can guarantee you she will like you. You're the first nice girl I have ever brought home."

"You sure?"

"Positive, my sister will love you too. She's always bugging me about finding someone that will actually like her and not think she gets in the way."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen I think. I don't know, I think she's almost fifteen."

I smiled, "I can't wait to be able to have another girl to hang out with."

"She'll be happy too. She's kind of like you. She has three brothers though instead of four."

"Isn't it just you and Shawn?"

"No there's Trenton to. He isn't related to my mom. He was my dad's mistake about two years before I was born. My mom pretty much adopted him though because his mom doesn't live here and he wanted to stay."

"Is he coming to dinner?"

"He might, he usual comes to dinner on Saturdays."

"So I guess I get to meet the whole family?"

"Yeah, looks like it. You sure you're ready?"

"I think so, they can't be any worse than my family."

"I don't know we get pretty bad." He smirked.

I kissed him, "I think I can do it."

"I can too."

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Is dinner with Paul's family going to end well?<p>

Sorry again for it kind of going fast but you guys have probably heard the legends over and over. Anyway, _**Please** **review! :)**_

And thank you to those of you that have added my story to your alerts or favorites. I really appreciate it. :)


	10. Chapter 10

_So here's chapter 10. Sorry it's been awhile, I had to deal with some family stuff and then school started so I have been all over the place. I will try to update more often. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything Twilight._

* * *

><p>Dinner with Paul's family went better than I expected it to go. I didn't feel awkward like I did when I had dinner with other guy's families. Like he said, his sister and I hit it off. I liked being around his family and they seemed to like me too.<p>

When I finally went home, Bronson was kind of annoyed with me but he still thought I was at Kim's house the entire time. I didn't tell him about Paul and me because that would be a whole new fight. I would keep it to myself and just let things happen. I was dating Paul and they couldn't do anything about it.

When Monday came, I drove myself to Paul's house first. He wanted to drive me to school and tell me something.

"So, you know this is the first day you will be seen as my girlfriend." He told me as he handed me a coffee.

"Yeah?"

"People might stare and whisper."

"I know but I'm okay with that."

"Good." He kissed me, "Shall we get to school?" I nodded and we got into the truck. When we pulled up to the school, he cut the engine and looked at me, "Ready?" I nodded and we both got out. He came around to my side of the car and took my hand. We walked through the parking lot and into the hallways. People were staring and some of Paul's old flings were even glaring at me. I didn't mind it but I guess that no matter how many times the guy you like sleeps with other women you will still like him.

We got to my locker and Paul waited while I grabbed my books. We didn't have much time to join our friends before the bell rang. He walked me to class and kissed me, "I'll see you after class." I smiled and kissed him again before he went to his own class.

My classes passed slowly with everyone staring and whispering about me. I ignored them because I was happy with Paul but I knew lunch would be different. My brother and friends would be there and I'm sure I would have to explain something.

When lunch came, Paul met up with me before we walked into the cafeteria. I felt the stares and I knew Paul did to but he acted like nothing was wrong. He left me to go get something to eat and I sat down at my usual table. I noticed Embry was not with us today.

"Hey guys." I smiled, somewhere nice enough to reply back but my brother and Jacob were staring at me. It was defiantly an awkward lunch. "So how was your weekend?" Tori asked me, and I smiled. She was still talking to me and didn't mind me dating Paul.

"My weekend was okay." Besides seeing my boyfriend and best friend explode into dogs. "What about yours."

She shrugged, "It was okay, I guess. I got grounded for a week."

"Why?" I asked and she started in on her story. I didn't mind listening to her talk, it was better than being stared at.

Lunch passed kind of slow, since I could feel my brother staring at me the entire time. I really was not looking forward to going home. But of course that had to come and not even Paul could help me. He had to go to work so I was forced to go home.

Once I was inside and the door was closed Tristan looked at me, "Would you like to tell me why you were hanging all over Cockmunch?"

"Well if my Cockmunch you mean Paul, I was hanging on him because he asked me out."

"And you said yes?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I happen to like him."

"We told you not to date him."

"And I told you guys a long time ago to not be my parents."

"We aren't being you parents, we are trying to protect you."

"By being my parents. I'm old enough to make my decisions and I don't care what you say about Paul. I will date him and there is nothing you can do about it."

He threw his hands up, "Fine whatever, date him. I don't give a fuck anymore. But when you end up with an STD or pregnant I don't want to hear about it. I really can't keep protecting you."

"You don't have to. You guys always told me to find someone that would make me happy like Derek and Paul does that."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

He sighed, "Whatever, I guess." He went upstairs to his room and I went mine. I had one brother down and only three more to go. I really didn't want to have to tell them but it would come up.

I started on some homework but was interrupted when Paul texted me. I smiled and replied. It was a little conversation nothing important but it was still nice. I eventually did get my homework done but didn't leave my room. I didn't want to deal with my brother right now, well just Bronson really. I wanted to talk to Roan, he would understand.

I went to his room and he was sitting at his desk. I walked over and pulled up a chair. He looked up and smiled at me, "Hey sis what's up?"

"I have to tell you something, are you busy?" I asked, looking at the huge stack of paper in front of him.

"No, I'm just finally organizing all the papers that I have shoved away."

"Oh." I paused, "So you know how I have been hanging out with Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"We are kind of dating now."

"Yeah, I know."

"How?"

"Word travels fast in a small town."

"Crap, so Bronson probably already knows."

"Probably."

"He's going to be really mad."

"Oh yeah, maybe you should hide."

I gave him a look, "Really? I would never come out."

He smirked, "Well, he'll be home soon." He looked back down at the papers.

"Don't tell him anything." I told him as I left his room. I went into mine, I closed the door and put on a little music. I was hoping that if Bronson thought I was busy or something he wouldn't bother me. Chances are if he knew he wasn't going to say anything right away but if he didn't know then I wouldn't have to tell him.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night because facing Ryan and Bronson was not really something I wanted to do. I wasn't ashamed of being with Paul but I was afraid of what they were going to say. I didn't like seeing them mad especially at me.

Tuesday passed and Bronson still hadn't said anything but I knew he had to know, the whole town was talking about it. Everywhere I went I could feel people staring at me and hear them whispering. I knew they were shocked I mean everyone knew my parents so they knew me. I was never really got into very much trouble or did things this shocking I guess. I guess to the town I was a sweet girl and now I was dating a 'punk' like Paul. I just hoping that this wasn't an excuse for everyone to get involved in my business and judge me for every little thing I did.

When Wednesday came I really didn't want to go to school. I wanted to just spend the day with Paul. When he came to pick me up, I smiled and said, "Paul could we not go to school today? I really just want to be with you."

He chuckled, "Are your brothers going to think that's okay?"

"It won't matter, please?" I begged as I kissed his neck.

"If we get caught, we are so busted." He shook his head but put the truck in gear. I smiled and took his hand.

"We won't get caught."

"You are very seductive today."

I smirked, "Well, I was thinking maybe we could do something."

He smiled, "We could go to my brother's house. He lets me crash there sometimes."

"Won't he care that we aren't in school?"

"Nope."

I smiled and leaned back against the seat. I went through all the things Paul and I could do with the day. Most of the stuff I was thinking would probably make Jared mad but Paul very happy. We pulled up to his brother's house and we got out. He knocked on the door and his brother opened, "Hey, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah, but we're skipping. Mind if we use a room?"

"If you want." He replied, "Keep it down." He told us and we headed down the hallway. We went into a room and Paul locked the door. I smiled and went to the bed. I laid down and looked over at him. He smirked and got over me. He kissed me and we started making out.

I didn't know how long we had been making out but by now he was down to jeans and I was still clothed. I didn't mind still being clothed, it was Paul's body that I wanted to see not mine. I could spend the rest of my life just looking at Paul. He had the perfect body that every guy worked so hard to get and everyone girl dreamed of seeing. I sat up and looked at him. "I want to do something for you."

"I'm fine, babe."

"Come on, Paul. You've made me feel so good. I wanna do something for you."

"We haven't even been dating for a month. I don't want to make you look like just another girl. I really want to make this work. Maybe when we've been together for a while."

I frowned, "I feel bad that you've done something for me but I haven't done anything for you."

"It's okay." He kissed me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I moved closer to him.

"I might have asked you before but how far had you gone with Derek?"

"We made out, I had my shirt off, and sometimes we were both in our underwear. He never touched me without clothing in between. I touched him, but never without clothes on."

He nodded, "Why do you want to rush into this?"

"I don't know. I guess maybe because it's been a long time since I had someone that made me feel like you do. My last two boyfriends were crappy and they didn't touch me for me. They did it for themselves."

He leaned up and kissed me, "Well, I'll do it for you." He looked at me and then smirked, "Do you want something now?" I nodded, "I bet you I came make you come in one touch."

I smiled, "I doubt it but, you can try."

He smiled and got up. He laid me on my back, "But your hands under you, I don't want any cheating from you." I did what he said and he unbuttoned my pants. He kissed me and he slipped his hand into my pants. He kept kissing me and he slide one finger into me. He kept going and I felt a small pain.

"Ow, Paul." I shifted my hips.

"Don't, it's fine. I didn't break anything. I promise. It might hurt a little." He assured me and kissed me. My heart started to beat and then he stopped. He smirked at me and tapped his finger. I felt a new sensation, and I shifted my hips again. He rubbed his hand into my bump and tapped me again. I moaned and I came. It wasn't like what he had given me before but it still went through my whole body.

When I came down he pulled out. I looked up at him and he was licking his fingers. He smirked, "I told you."

"That was more than one touch." I smiled and kissed him. We laid together while I waited for my muscles to stop shaking. I'm pretty sure Paul was happy with his work.

He looked at me and kissed me, "I'm hungry, you wanna get something to eat."

"I ate breakfast, so I'm okay."

"Well, I'm starving." He got out of the bed and pulled on his shirt. I got up and buttoned my pants. We got into his truck and headed to a diner. We got a table in the back and Paul ordered instantly. He even got an appetizer that was probably made for than four people.

"God, you eat a lot." I told him.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you. Since, I'm a wolf my metabolism is faster. We are constantly eating."

"I can tell."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" He asked me as he tried to go back to eating like a person. I knew that if I wasn't around him he would probably be hoovering the table but he was trying to act like a gentleman even though he was starving. I thought it was kind of cute.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"What would you like to do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

He chuckled, "Okay then, so do you think we'll ever have dinner with your family?"

"I don't know, I still haven't told most of my brothers about you."

"Why?"

"Well, they don't like you."

"So, it's not like they can do anything. You can make your decisions. I mean would they do anything?" He paused, "Not that I'm saying to never listen to them. I mean I'm sure they have their reason to not like me. If I were them I wouldn't like me either."

I smiled, "It's just if I tell them we'll have a fight and I hate fighting with them. It makes me feel bad and since we are all so close it kind of puts tension in our house."

He nodded and we got the check. We were going to go to the beach but I had Paul take me home so I could at least say that I didn't feel good or something. Dating Paul was one thing but skipping school to be with him was another, so I would have to lie. Not that I minded, everybody lied and it was only a small lie.

When I got home I went into my room and changed into my shorts and a tank top. I went into the bathroom and took off my make-up and threw my hair up into a bun. I went back to my bedroom and got out my book I was supposed to be reading for school. I read my book for a while until I heard a car door outside. I looked out my window and saw Bronson and Jess coming into the house. I smiled, I had my way if telling Bronson about Paul. I waited until I heard Bronson coming up the stairs. He knocked on my door and came in.

"Hey, how come you weren't at school?"

"Um, I had some girl problems." I told him and watched as his face turned red.

"Okay, well, Jess is here, so she's staying for dinner."

"Okay, can you send her up here? I need to talk to her."

"Um, sure." He left my room and I sat on my bed, I at least got Bronson off my back. Jess came in and smiled at me.

"What's up?" She asked me, and sat down on the bed.

"I need you tell Bronson something for me. He'll take it better from you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I'm dating someone that he doesn't really like."

"Oh, I see. Don't you think you should tell him?"

"No, I mean I would but he scares me when he gets mad and I really don't want to tell him at all because he will be deployed soon and I don't need him thinking about me while he's away fighting."

"I would think it would be a relief for him to know that you're dating him but you're not in danger. Maybe if you tell him then we can meet this guy and then get to know him."

I sighed, "Well can you at least tell him that I have something to tell him?"

"Sure, I can do that." She hugged me, "It will work out just fine."

I smiled as she left the room and went back downstairs. I grabbed my phone and texted Paul, _"Be prepared to hide, I'm telling my brothers tonight."_

He replied right away, _"Haha, it will be fine. Good Luck, text me later if you can."_

I set my phone down and decided to head downstairs for something to eat. Bronson and Jess were already in the front room eating so I got something for myself and went back to my room so they didn't have me hanging around.

I waited to see of Bronson was going to come up; I really didn't want to be the one to start the conversation. I heard someone coming up the stairs but then nothing so I peeked out my door. Bronson and Jess were making out in the hallway. I closed the door and tried not to gag. I guess I would have more time before I had to tell Bronson.

I sat in my bed and tried to focus on homework but between thinking of Paul, how to tell Bronson and the noise of my brother having sex I couldn't think straight. I turned on my radio and tried to clear my head. The only thing that kept running through my mind was how I was going to tell Bronson. I needed to tell him, or I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

I waited until I was sure Bronson and Jess were done which was probably the most awkward thing I had ever done in my life. I went to their door and knocked. I waited before I poked my head in. Jess was asleep in the bed and Bronson was sitting next to her. He looked up when I came in.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked him and he nodded. I didn't sit down because I wanted this it be quick. He got up and moved the end of the bed.

"Jess told me you had something to tell me."

"Yeah, I do," I paused, "I'm old enough to make my choices of how I date and well I think that I made a good choice."

"Okay."

"Bronson, I'm kind of dating Paul."

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think? What will Bronson say? More importantly what is he going to do. Please review and thanks for reading :D<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's Chapter 11, this is a long chapter with a lot going on. I hope you guys like it. :)_

* * *

><p>Bronson stared at me without saying anything. I looked at the floor and waited for him to say something. "You're what?" he asked me.<p>

"I'm dating Paul." I repeated without looking up at him. It felt like hours before he finally spoke again. He was just looking at me; his gaze was burning my head. I could almost feel his anger coming off of him

"This is the same guy that I told you not to date."

"Yeah, but Bronson. He's not all that bad. I mean do you really think I would date him if he was a jerk. He's proved it to me that he wants to try having a relationship with me."

"I don't care what he has proven. That doesn't make his past disappear. He has slept with almost every girl and he's been in jail."

"So? I don't care about that. I'm not looking at his past." Which wasn't completely true, his history of girls did make me nervous. I could get past that though since Paul had proven to me that he at least wanted to try.

"I'm looking at it! This is stupid! I don't know how to make it clear to you that he's not good for you! He is going to screw up everything for you because that's what guys like him do! They make you like them and then they screw everything up!"

"He's not going to mess anything up for me! I'm not stupid, I can handle myself!"

"Fine, whatever!" He threw his hands up. "If you think you can handle it on your own go ahead. I don't care who you date or what you do! You're not my problem anymore! Get the fuck out!"

I turned and left his bedroom. I went into my room and locked my door. I sat down on my bed and listened as Bronson and Jess started arguing. Jess sounded like she was on my side, which I would have to thank you for because at least she understood what I was feeling. I didn't feel like sitting around and listening to them fight, so I got up and threw some clothing into a bag. I grabbed whatever else I needed from my room and opened my door. I went downstairs and out of the house. I got into my car and took off without looking back. I didn't want to be in the same house with so many people that wanted to run my life. They were supposed to be my brothers not parents. I never imagined that Bronson would say half the things he said, but then again I didn't care. I was capable of choosing who I can date, I mean I chose right the first time and that last two times were mistakes that they would have to get over. Just because they didn't want me hurt didn't give them the right to run my social life.

I pulled up to Embry's house and texted him. I didn't want to wake up his mom if I didn't have to. He came out from the house and over to me, "What's up?" he asked me.

"I just can't stay at my house tonight."

"Stay here, I don't mind and my mom won't care."

"Okay." I grabbed my stuff and got out. He led the way into his room and took my stuff. "You sure this is okay?"

"Yeah." He sat down on his bed and set me stuff next to the bed.

"I just don't want to use you."

"You're not using me, I promise."

"I think you said something like that before."

He smirked, "I know but really, I don't mind. I'm not a hundred percent with you and Paul but if he makes you happy and keeps his dick in his pants, it's okay."

I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Em."

"You're welcome." He paused as some creepy grin came over his face, "Your boobs are like right in my face."

I blushed and shoved him back, "You're so creepy sometimes."

He chuckled, "I know."

"I'm going to go change." I told him and grabbed my bag. I went into the bathroom and changed into shorts and a tank top. I went back to his room and set my bag down; I stood near the bed and asked, "Where do I sleep?"

"Right here." He patted the spot next to him.

"You sure?"

He nodded, "I'll keep my hands to myself."

I got into bed next to him and he rolled on to his back. He turned the TV but it was so low I didn't hear it. How he was even hearing it was beyond me. I wasn't sure if he was going to sleep or not but I was exhausted.

Embry woke me up the next morning and I forgot where I was at first. He let me shower first and then I got dressed while he showered. I didn't feel like going to school but I knew I had to. I could miss one day but two would make people talk and I was not in the mood to deal with that.

I drove to school that morning every though my mind was still back lying in Embry's bed and my body so much wanted to be back there with it. At school I left Embry in the parking lot to find Paul.

I found him by my locker and he smiled when he saw me. "Hey." He leaned down and kissed me, "How did last night go?"

"Not well at all. Bronson yelled at me and told me that I could do whatever I wanted because I told him I could choose who I dated."

"Sounds like he took it a little far."

I nodded as I opened my locker, "Yeah, I think he did."

"So what did you do?"

"I spent the night at Embry's house because I didn't want to be around him."

"Embry's house?"

"Yeah." I replied as I put my books away. I looked at him, "Does that bother you? It's just I chose him cause we are best friends."

"No, it's fine." He replied as I closed my locker. He kissed me again and took my hand. We led me to the benches that were away from all the rest in front of the school. We sat down and he pulled me closer to him, "Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

I smiled, "I would but chances are we wouldn't get much sleep."

He chuckled, "Probably not but what about tomorrow night."

"Sure, I think I could do that. Is your mom okay with that?"

"Yeah, she loves you already. And she won't be home, I think she's going to visit her sister for a few days and then she's coming back for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, so we'll be alone?"

"Kind of, I guess. Shawn and my sister will be there I think." He paused, "But if you want I could have them find something else to do."

"No, it's okay." I smiled and kissed him, "We can find something quiet to do."

He chuckled and the bell rang. We went to our classes and I stayed with either Kim or Paul for most of the day. I avoided Jared and Tristan because I knew that I would have to hear it from them, well maybe not Jared but Tristan defiantly. At lunch I could feel Tristan staring at me and then tension that was coming off of him made everyone even Paul uncomfortable.

After school I let Embry take my car back to his house to I could go with Paul. He took me to the beach and we sat on one of the roots by the water. "So is there like a reason your brother freaked out?" He asked me as he opened a bag of chips.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I'm sure some of it comes from trying to be a parent for me but I think most of it comes from his old girlfriend Megan."

"What happened to her?"

"It's a long story you sure you want to hear it?"

"Sure, I've got time." He poured some chips into his mouth and looked at me.

"When he was like a junior I think he started going out a lot and drinking. He had like two groups of friends, the ones that drank and the ones that didn't. Megan was like his best friend since birth almost. Megan wanted to come out with him but Bronson cared way too much for her so he said no." I paused to take a few chips from him, "They started dating and then Bronson brought her around his other friends and she loved it so she went more often. I think it was a few months after they started dating; Megan changed and was always drinking. She cheated on my brother with some guy that was hooked on drugs, drinking and girls. She dumped my brother for this guy and only like a week or two after that Megan and that guy got really drunk. He raped her, and beat her almost to death." I paused again before I went on, "That changed my brother, and her parents blamed him. The whole town didn't know whether to feel bad for him or to hate him."

"So he thinks that I'm going to do that to you?"

"I think so."

"You know I wouldn't do that, right?"

"I know but he doesn't." I looked up at him and he didn't look happy. He seemed like he was thinking about something really deep.

"I think I should get you home."

"I'm not going home; I'm staying at Embry's again tonight."

I saw a look of surprise cross his face and then he frowned, "Okay, I'll take you there."

"Paul, if you not comfortable with me staying with him, I don't have to."

"No, it's fine." He replied and got up. I followed him to his truck and got in. The car ride was silent and tense. I could tell Paul didn't like me staying with Embry and I felt really guilty for staying. I wanted to go somewhere else but my only other option was Kim but her parents would wonder why I was there and Jared would be there too. Embry was my only safe option right now.

Paul stopped in front of Embry's house and got out. I saw Embry sitting on his porch with Jacob and Quil. I got out and Paul came around to me, "Paul are you sure you don't mind me staying."

"It's fine, I trust you." He glanced at the porch, "It's them I don't trust."

"I'm not going to do anything, I promise."

He nodded and kissed me. He pulled me closer and kissed me again, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I hugged him before I grabbed my bag and went up the porch. I watched him leave before I turned to Embry.

"He doesn't trust you does he?" he asked me.

"He trusts me, just not you guys."

"Why? It's not like we're going to try to have sex with you." Jacob smirked as he looked at Embry.

"I know but he just doesn't trust you."

"So you're staying here then?" Embry asked me.

"I guess, well for right now. I might go home."

"Something happen at home?" Quil asked me.

"Just a fight." I replied and looked at Embry, "Can I put my stuff in your room?"

"Yeah go ahead." I went into the house and set my stuff in Embry's room. I sat on his bed and started doing some homework. I didn't want to be around the guys right now, Paul didn't trust them and I didn't want to make their relationship any worse than it already was.

I spent some time at Embry's house before I decided to head home. I didn't want to make things awkward between Embry and Paul or me and Paul. I picked up my bags and headed back out to the porch. "Where are you going?" Embry asked me.

"I'm going home."

"Why?"

"I just don't think it's the best idea for me to stay here."

"Why because of Paul?"

"Kind of, I mean I don't want to make it more awkward between you guys."

"There's nothing between us. I don't care what he does."

"I know, but I think he might be jealous."

"So you're going to leave?"

"Em, don't start anything, okay?" I turned and went to my car. I drove away without looking at Embry because I really didn't want to see his face. I knew he was probably hurt that I didn't want to stay with him but he had to be on good terms with Paul if they were going to be in the same pack together. I didn't need to be the cause of any problems with that.

I pulled up at my house and got out. I went inside without being bugged by my brothers. I stayed in my room that night because I didn't have to see Bronson to know that he was still mad at me and I could only imagine how Ryan felt about all this, I never officially told him.

Friday morning, I got up early and got ready for school. I left before everyone else because I wanted to get to school early so I could have more time with Paul. I texted him when I got to school and he told me he was one his way. I waited for him in the parking lot.

He got to school and came over to me. He sat down and kissed me. "I brought you breakfast." He told me and handed me coffee and a bag.

"Thanks." I took out the muffin and started eating a little bit of it.

"How was last night?"

I shrugged, "Fine, I went home."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to make it tenser between you and Embry."

"Babe, I told you I was fine with it."

"I can read people and you weren't all that happy."

He smiled and kissed me, "If you can read people, then what am I thinking right now?"

"That you want to kiss me again."

He chuckled and kissed me again. A kiss turned into making out and I was glad we were alone at school right now. I pulled away to get some air and saw that some people were arriving.

"Maybe we should do this later." He told me and I nodded. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, do you wanna pick me up at my house?"

"Yeah sure."

My day passed quickly because all I could think about was Paul. I couldn't wait until after school so I could stay with Paul. Being around him just made my day better and made me happy. He was all I could really think about half the time. I was turning into one of those girls that all they could think about was their boyfriend.

After school I went home and grabbed some things that I might need and left a note in Roan's room. I really only wanted him knowing where I was going, Bronson wouldn't be happy anyway so there was no point in telling him.

Paul came to pick me up and we went to his house. He took me up to his room. He tossed his bag on to the floor and flipped the light on. His room was once again spotless.

"Do you clean your room for me?" I asked him as I sat on his bed.

"I guess you could say that. My mom makes me keep it clean. Since I've phased into a wolf, she tells me all the time that I may be a wolf but I'm still her son and the rules still apply."

"So she's pretty clean then?"

He nodded and flopped next to me, "Yeah." He looked at me, "Are we really going to talk about my mom?"

I laughed, "Well what would you like to do?"

"I don't know yet, I'm just happy that I finally have you all to myself." He sat up and kissed me, "I get you all alone, in this room, with no one around." He kissed me again.

"Has Jared said anything to you about me?"

He sighed and I could tell this was not where he wanted the conversation to go. "No, I don't think he knows about the whole thing with your brother and if he does I don't think he cares."

I nodded, "I was just wondering."

"Well would you like to know what I was wondering?"

"Sure" I ran my fingers threw his hair and kissed him.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Pack bonfire tomorrow night."

"I don't know, Paul." I moved again from him. "Aren't those like for the pack? I mean it's a pack bonfire."

"Well yeah, but your apart of the pack now. I'm dating you."

"Still, it sounds like a pack thing." I looked down at my hands, "And what about Embry?"

"What about him?"

"Well won't he be there?"

"Yeah, he's a part of the pack."

"Then I don't think I should come, Paul."

"Misty, it doesn't matter if he's there. You can still come."

"You guys don't get along as is and with me there it will get worse and I don't want to make him feel jealous."

"Why? You don't like him right?"

"Yeah."

"So? Then if he gets jealous then it's his problem not yours."

"Paul, he is still my best friend and I don't want to hurt him."

"He's a big boy; he can take care of himself. I mean he has tried several time in the past week to challenge me."

"See Paul. You two have enough problems without me there."

He sighed and stood up, "I really want you to be there. Embry will be fine. Kim will be there and so will Emily."

"I don't know, Paul."

"Come on, please. I will behave myself."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He smiled and stood in front of me.

"Okay." I agreed and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me.

"You'll have fun, I promise." He picked me up and took me over to the couch. He flopped down and kissed me again, "Do you think Embry just wants you because I have you?"

"I don't know, I mean we have been friends since like birth, so maybe his feelings are true."

"He's thoughts are way too clouded to understand anything."

"What do you mean his thoughts?"

"I can see his thoughts when we're wolves. It's like a telepathic connection between everyone in the pack."

"So he can see your thoughts?"

"Yep."

"Oh, so does he know what we have, um done together?"

"No, he hasn't figured it how to go through my thoughts yet."

"Oh." I looked at his hand on my leg. If Paul could see Embry's thoughts then he probably saw me and Embry. What all we did together, I didn't even want to think about all the stuff he probably knows about. "So, um, have you gone through his thoughts?"

"A few."

"Oh, so find out anything."

He didn't say anything and then he put his hand over mine, "I saw what you guys did."

I looked at his face and blushed. "I'm sorry, Paul. I just, I don't know what came over me. He was just there and I wanted something anything."

"Baby, don't sell yourself short. You didn't just want him because he was there, you wanted him for him."

"Are you mad?"

He shrugged, "More annoyed maybe, and I mean we weren't together so there's no reason for me to be mad." He paused, "I did like however the insight I got for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you like."

I blushed even more, and moved off his lap, "That was in the moment."

He chuckled, "Honey, I heard you moan." He kissed me, "It was probably the sexiest thing I have ever heard." He dropped his voice and it sent parks right between my legs. "You know how hard it was not to get a hard on while running patrol. When I got home, that's all I could think about." He kissed me again and my heart started pounding. "All I could think about what you moaning and grinding those beautiful hips into mine." He pulled me closer to him. "You're thinking about it too."

I blushed, not wanting to admit that I had been thinking about it. I wanted Paul to make me moan like Embry had, I wanted more from him. He kissed my neck as he pulled me back into his lap.

"I can tell you like what I'm doing to you." He whispered in my ear. His hand left my side and made its way down between my legs. He ran his fingers over me and I shifted my hips. I wanted to rip off my jeans and panties myself just so I could feel his fingers on me.

His fingers came back up and this time stopped over me. I whimpered all his talking and now this had me wanting him more than ever. "Please, Paul." I begged, "Don't tease me like this."

"You want me to help you."

I nodded and heard him chuckled. His hands left me and went to my shirt. He whipped it over my head and tossed it away. His hands came to rest over my bra and as he started to knead me, I unbuttoned my own jeans. He chuckled again, "So eager."

If I hadn't been so turned on at this point I would have said something but all I wanted was him right now. He assisted me in ripped off my jeans leaving me in my bra and underwear, which were matching, thank god. He kissed me as his fingers went under my panties to touch me. I moaned as he worked his glorious magic on me. His voice was coaching me along with his fingers. I couldn't focus anymore on what was around me, only on what he was doing to me.

He pushed me over the edge and my wonderful release took over my whole body. As I came down I felt my muscle continue to twitch. I rested my forehead on Paul's shoulder. "Feel better?" he asked and I nodded. "Good." He kissed me neck.

After a few minutes, he set me on the couch next to him and kissed me, "I'll be right back." He got up and went out of the room. I got up and slipped my jeans and shirt back on. I looked through a few of the books on his shelf before turning on the TV.

He finally came back into the room and smiled at me, "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." I shrugged. We went downstairs and Paul opened the freezer. I sat at the table while he dug through probably every cabinet and the fridge and freezer.

"So, pizza okay with you?" He asked as he closed the freezer again.

"Yeah, it's fine." I assured him. He ordered the pizza and we went to choose a movie. "So where are your sister and brother?"

"My sister is out at the movies with some of her friends, and Shawn is with his girlfriend."

"Oh, so we're alone for the night?"

"Until Sophie gets home." He smiled, "So what do you think, sappy chick flick, or romantic comedy?

"Which ever, I'm fine with either."

"So the _Notebook _it is."

"You actually own that?"

"Yeah, I watch it from time to time."

"Seriously?"

He looked shocked, "Yeah, I do have a soft side. I mean I don't cry but it's a good movie."

I laughed, "I would have never thought, Paul Lahote would enjoy the _Notebook_."

He smirked, "Whatever."

"Oh don't pout."

"I'm not pouting. You'll know when I'm pouting." He put his arm over my shoulder and we went back into the front room.

We started the movie after the pizza arrived. I loved spending time with Paul, even if it was just a pizza and a movie. This was the side of him I liked, I knew most saw the other side of him, the cocky, hot-headed jerk that he was but not to me.

"You spending the night?" He whispered, he sounded half-asleep.

"Yeah." I nodded and he picked me up. We went to his room and he put me in his bed.

"I'll come back, in a few minutes. I have to wait for my sister." He kissed me and left me alone. I shimmed off my jeans and crawled under the blanket. I was asleep in minutes.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm clock. I felt the bed move and rolled over. Paul was getting out of bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. He turned around and smiled at me, "Morning."

"Morning."

"I have to do some yard work today but you're welcome to stay."

I smiled, "Mind if I shower."

"Go ahead."

I got out of bed and went across the hall to the bathroom. I showered and then got dressed in the clothes I had brought with me. I went downstairs to find Paul. He was out in the yard moving branches. I leaned on the porch rail to watch him. I could probably stand here all day and watch him work. Seeing his muscles flex under his skin made my hormones do a little dance.

He turned around and smiled at me, "Are you stalking me?" He asked.

"No." I replied, "Just admiring. Need any help?"

"I don't know do you feel like getting sweaty?"

I shrugged and went over to him. "I don't mind it." I kissed him.

"Well, I just have to finish cutting up some fire wood and I'm done, so if you want to help stack it."

"Okay." I kissed him and he handed me a pair of gloves. I stacked the pieces he cut up next to the porch. Normally, if someone had asked me to do this I would have thrown a fit but I liked being around Paul so this wasn't a big deal.

While I waited for Paul to cut more wood up, I sat down and saw Jared coming into the yard. I hoped he wasn't coming to get me.

"Hey coz, what are you up to?" He asked me as he got closer.

"Nothing, just helping Paul."

"Really? Well, that's impressive."

"Hey, Cameron, what are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"Came by to bug you." Jared replied, "So you put my cousin to work?"

"She wanted to." Paul shrugged.

"You mind if I borrow her for a few minutes."

"Sure."

I followed Jared as he went out front and we started walking down the road. "So coz, I think it's time for another one of our cousin talks."

"Okay."

"I heard about your fight with Bronson."

"It wasn't really a fight, he just yelled at me."

"I know and I also know that it was about Paul."

"Jared, you said you were okay with this."

"I didn't say I wasn't just now. I just wanted to know what I could maybe do to help this thing with Bronson."

"Probably nothing, Jared. He was pissed at me."

"He still is, although you not being home has made it worse."

"Well, I'm not going home so he can yell at me."

"Alright, calm down, I'm not the bad guy in this."

"I'm sorry, Jared, I just want everyone to get over it. They all wanted me to find someone that makes me happy like Derek and I did. But now I'm starting to think they wanted someone like Derek."

"Well, they just weren't expecting you to date the man-whore of the res."

"I know but I like him and I think I deserve to choose who I date."

"I do to, but you have to let everyone else catch up."

"Jared, I can't do anything to change their minds."

He sighed and stopped walking, "Listen, my mom is going to have a big lunch Sunday, and she invited you guys. I'll invite Paul and maybe your brothers will get over it."

"So what am I supposed to do until then?"

"I don't know, stay with Paul if you want to. Just don't start anything more with them, okay? I don't want to be the referee."

"You won't be Jared."

He walked me back to Paul's house but didn't stay long after. Paul and I finished up outside and went in for a long breakfast. Sophie was up so we talked with her before Paul headed upstairs for a shower.

I hung out with Sophie and we ended up watching some reality show together. When Paul came downstairs, he flopped down next to me on the couch.

"Paul can I go out tonight?" Sophie asked him.

"Why, where and who?"

"To the diner and maybe the movies."

"With?"

"A guy."

"Why?"

"It's a date Paul okay? I wanna go on a date."

"Okay, you can go to the diner but not the movies. I don't want you going all the way to Port Angeles with this guy."

"But Paul."

"No, Soph. Diner only or you don't have to go at all."

"Okay, fine." She stormed upstairs and I looked at Paul.

"Does she normally do that?"

"Yeah, I think it's a teen girl thing."

I smiled, "Would it be really weird if I offered her help for tonight?"

"I don't think so, she might like it. When my mom is gone, she kind of gets upset. She is the only girl here." He paused, "I think she really likes you, I mean you're kind of close to her age and you're nice to her."

"Did she not like your other girlfriends?"

"Not really, they didn't spend a lot of time with the family."

I nodded and sat up a little, "I'm going to go see if she wants my help."

"Okay, but we are leaving around five for that bonfire."

"Okay." I went upstairs and found Sophie in room. I knocked and waited at the doorway.

"Oh hey."

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

"Sure."

I sat down on her bed and glanced around her room. She was just like me when I was her age. Posters of boys everywhere. "So I was wondering if you want some help for getting ready tonight."

She looked up at me, "I don't know if I want to go."

"Sophie, you don't have to go the movies to have fun. I mean going to the diner is a good idea. Then you can talk, in a movie your both too busy watching it. I know you think Paul's being a jerk but he is only looking after you."

"I just wish I could do some of the things he and Shawn do. I mean Shawn is almost never home and Paul is always out with Jared or you or that Sam guy."

"I know believe me, I'm the youngest in my family. I really don't get to do a whole lot either. I mean I do but I usually get yelled at for it. If you ever want to hang out or go do something that you think Paul might not let you can call me. I would be more than happy to hang out with you."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"So you wanna go on that date tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good, anything I can help you with. I can do your hair, nails, make up."

"Nails?"

"Sure, I can make them really cute."

She collected her nail stuff and we sat in her bedroom and I did her nails. It was nice to have some girl talk about something other than my relationship with Paul. I was happy to talk about something because sometimes I felt like I was always talking and thinking about Paul, which I was. I didn't want to leave everyone else out of my life.

Later that day, Sophie finished getting ready for her date and left so I got myself ready to spend the night with a bunch of werewolves.

"Hey, babe I'm going to go check in with Sam really quick." Paul said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Okay." I replied as I finished my hair and make-up. I went into his bedroom and looked at the clothes I brought. I didn't really bring many since I thought we would just be lying around the house. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I watched some TV while I waited for Paul to get back.

He came into the room in cutoffs. "I have to change and we can go."

"Okay." I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To wait outside."

"Babe, I don't care if you watch me change." He smiled and opened his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. He took off his cutoffs and slipped on his jeans."

"Boxer briefs, uh?" I asked him.

"Yep, like boxers but without all the wiggle room." He smirked. I giggled as he pulled on shirt and shoes. He looked up at me, "You sure that's what you want to wear?"

"Yeah."

"Babe, you know a bonfire is outside and it's freezing outside."

"Well I will bring a jacket."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'll bring my jacket, a shirt and a blanket for you."

"I'm not going to be that cold."

He chuckled and took my hand. We headed for the beach and the whole car ride Paul and I talked casually. I stayed close to him in the truck because I was already cold and I wasn't even outside. I didn't want to admit it though because then he could be right.

When we got to the beach we joined Jared and Kim. "So where are Sam and Emily?" Paul asked.

"They are on their way. Emily had to finish getting all the food together." Jared replied and glanced at me, "You're going to freeze, coz."

"That's what I told her." Paul added and I looked at Kim. She was dressed in jeans, what looked like two shirts and a jacket.

"I'll be fine." I assured them.

"Did you tell her about Emily?" Jared asked Paul.

"No." he looked at me, "Emily has these scars on her face and body from Sam. Don't stare at them; Sam kind of gets annoyed when people do."

"Okay." I replied, and Paul and Jared went to build the fire. I sat with Kim and she told me about the last few days and I listened without putting much in. I let her talk because I really hadn't talked to her in the last week and I didn't want to seem like I didn't care what she did.

I saw another truck pull up and Kim got up, "Emily and Sam are here." I followed her over to the truck. I saw Emily and I held back my shock. Paul was right, she did have scars. She was still beautiful even with them.

"Emily, this is my girlfriend, Misty." Paul introduced us. "Misty this is Emily.

"Hello." I waved and smiled.

She smiled back, "It's good to finally meet you."

"This is Sam." Paul told me and Sam nodded in my direction. He wasn't big on hellos apparently. Jared and Paul carried the food back over to the table they had set up. Kim and Emily started talking together as I hung out with Paul. "You can go talk with the girls you know."

"I know, but they know each other better so I don't want to interrupt."

"It's fine." He kissed me, "But if you want to hang with me, that's cool."

I smiled and followed him to go talk with Jared. "So are the pups coming tonight?" Jared asked.

"I think so." Paul replied and glanced around.

"Pups?" I asked.

"Embry and Jacob. They are the newest."

"And therefore pups." Jared added.

"Jacob turned into a wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of surprise."

"Not as much as him not wanting alpha." Paul put in.

"That's true; I mean I would totally take alpha if I got the chance."

"Alpha is the leader, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Paul replied, "Jared's beta, I'm just a subordinate and them Embry and Jacob are the pups."

"Oh, so they are the last on the ranking."

"Yep." Jared smirked, "Must be nice for Paul."

Paul shrugged, "I don't really care." He looked past Jared and smiled, "Pups are here."

"I'm going to see them." I told Paul and left him with Jared. I jogged over to Embry and Jacob and smiled. "Hey, guys." Embry glared at me and pushed past me. Jake stopped in front of me. I turned back around, "What's with him?"

"I don't know he's been like since this afternoon." Jake replied, "He won't tell me what's up."

"Oh, I'm sure it probably something to do with me. He hasn't been happy with me lately."

"Yeah, but he does have to figure out that you can make choices on your own without him." I nodded and asked, "So when did this happen?"

"Like two days ago. Didn't you notice I wasn't at school?"

"No, but I haven't been attentive lately."

He shook his head and smirked. We walked back over to the fire. I rejoined Paul while we got food and sat around the fire. Paul brought the blanket from the truck for me even though I still refused to say that I was cold. I wanted to ask Paul what was up with Embry because something told me he was a part of it.

Paul and I left the bonfire around eleven. I was tired and freezing so I was beyond happy to leave, not to mention that Embry refused to talk to or even look at me. No one else seemed to notice it but me; which made me think that maybe it was just me.

At Paul's house I changed into one of his shirts and a pair of his sister's sweats pants. As he changed as I asked, "So am I the only one that noticed Embry tonight."

"No." he replied as he pulled off his jeans, "That was probably my fault."

"Why?"

"I kind of slipped up and was thinking about us and what we did yesterday."

"Oh, did he see it?"

"Yeah, and he got pretty pissed at me. Sam alpha order him to calm down."

"Alpha order?"

"Yeah, if Sam tells us something as our alpha we are forced to don't have a choice."

"Oh, so that's why he was like that all night."

"Yeah."

"Oh, well should I like talk to him or something?"

"I don't know you know him better than I do."

"I just don't want him to make me choose between you two. And I know that he will eventually make me."

"Then don't, I don't want you to have to choose. That's why I let you see him even though my wolf practically screams at me to get you back."

"I guess, I'll talk to him eventually." I paused as he got into bed with me, "So how did Emily get the scars?"

"Sam lost control one day and she was standing too close. It freaked everyone out. Jared was close enough to them that he helped get Emily to the hospital while I went to find Sam." He paused, "He still hasn't forgiven himself for that and I don't think he ever will. He beat himself for months because he almost killed Emily." He pulled me closer, "That's when Jared and I started working on controlling our anger and getting our phasing under control. We didn't want something like that to happen to us."

"What did you do?"

"I took up boxing and martial arts, anything to get my anger out." He looked down at me and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. He pulled the blanket up around us, "Get some sleep, tomorrow I will take you to talk to Embry if you want."

"Okay." I put my head on his chest but didn't fall asleep right away. Embry was on my mind and my brother. Neither of them wanted me to be with Paul and without even knowing it they were making me choose between them and Paul. Now is the time I wanted my mom to be here and give some kind of direction or advice. I needed someone to help me or I was going to lose my best friend, boyfriend and my relationship with my brother. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was but this time I would have Paul with me.

I looked up at him and saw he was already asleep. I smiled and rested my head back on his chest. If I could stay like this all the time, my life would be good.

* * *

><p><em>Well what do you guys think? Is Misty kind of obsessing over Paul or is it everyone else? Please review and tell me how if you like it :)<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Here's Chapter 12 of Rising Love. Sorry it took so long to get up, I have been busy with IB classes and homework. I have also recently given myself a minor concussion and it was difficult trying to put this chapter up. Hopefully I will be able to be on my computer longer than a few minutes by next week and can get the next chapter up. I hope you guys like this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>"You okay, honey?" Aunt May asked me as I helped her put the food on the table. "You really quiet."<p>

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it this whole fight with your brothers about Paul?" She paused and then said, "Jared told me what was going on, that's kind of why I put this together."

"Yeah, it is. I just want everyone to be okay with this."

"They will be eventually." She smiled, "You know if you ever need some motherly advice I'm here for you."

"Thanks." I smiled as I finished setting the bowls on the table. She went to call everyone to eat. I waited for Paul before I grabbed food and sat down. We sat on one side of the table while my brothers sat on the other. Jared plopped down next to me and smiled.

The table was quiet until Chris looked up and sighed, "I guess I'll start." He looked around the table, "Paul how's boxing?"

Paul looked up from his plate, "It's fine." Paul shrugged.

"Well thank you for adding to the conversation." Chris mumbled, "Someone else needs to add to this conversation."

"On Friday, Jimmy was eating glue in class." Ellie put in.

We all started laughing and Paul added, "Jared used to eat glue."

"I did not." Jared replied, "I ate play dough thank you very much."

"Something tells me it was toxic." Roan put in and Jared frowned.

After that break in the tension lunch went smoother. I could see that my brothers were less tense, well everyone but Bronson. He didn't say much and when he glanced around he never looked at me or Paul. This lunch was not going to help him, which meant that I was going to have to talk to him.

After lunch we all went in the back yard and sat around the fire-pit. Bronson didn't stay with us; he got up to into the house, so I followed him. I wanted to get this talk over with now; the longer I waited the worse it would be.

"Hey Bronson, can we talk?"

"Oh you want to talk to me now?" He turned around to face me.

"Bronson, don't be like that. I'm sorry I left okay. I can't take it back, but I want to talk about all this."

"Well you have all the answers, so talk."

"Bronson, I never said I had all the answers. I just want to be able to do what I want with my life." I paused and looked at the floor, "I know you think this is going to turn out like Megan bu-."

"Don't you bring her up! This has nothing to do with her! That is the past! This is about you!"

"Bronson this is about her, you don't want me to end up like her."

"Megan has nothing to do with this!"

"Then what is it Bronson!? If it isn't Megan then what?! Is it Derek?! You all wanted me to find someone like him because he fit with the family from the start! I have been trying to do that but there was only one of him! Why can't you just see that Paul makes me happy?"

"He isn't good for you!"

"Says who? You? Bronson you're my brother. You're not supposed to be a parent to me. I don't need one." I paused because my eyes were burning with tears. "I have comes to terms with not having mom and dad there for me like you did. I just want you to give me the freedom to choose who I want, please."

He shook his head, "I can't watch you ruin your life."

"Who says Paul is going to ruin everything. Give it time."

"I'm not going to accept this but I'm not going to hate it either."

"That's all I ask." I went to hug him but he stopped me. He didn't stay after that, he left in his truck which was probably the best because I'm not sure he would be able to see Paul after that talk.

I went to go back outside up Paul was coming in, "Everything okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just talked with Bronson."

"Did it go okay?"

"As well as it could."

"Do you wanna stay here or go back to my place with me?"

"I don't think that's really the best right now."

"Yeah, probably not." He leaned down and kissed me, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, we just have to make a stop at your place to get my stuff."

"Okay." He went out to go start the truck and I went to tell my brothers I was leaving and I would meet them at home. Paul took me to his house and we both went inside.

When we opened the front door we saw Shawn sitting on the couch with two girls, one on each side. He was making out with both of them.

He stopped when he heard us; he turned around and said, "Oh hey, um, what are you guys doing home?"

"Just came to get Misty's stuff." Paul replied and nodded upstairs. I went upstairs and grabbed my stuff. When I came back down stairs Shawn and the two girls were sitting on the couch quietly. Paul and I left the house leaving him to his threesome.

"Does he do that a lot?" I asked Paul when we got into the car.

"With one girl yes, this is a first with two but then again he likes to do what I do."

"You had a threesome?"

"Yeah." He looked at me and then said, "It was nothing, I was at a party and I had a little too much to drink. I haven't done something like that since."

"Oh, did you not like or something."

He shrugged, "I just never wanted to do it again. I mean it was okay." He paused, "We really don't have to talk about this."

"No, it's fine. It's good to know what I have to live up to."

He smirked, "Babe, you don't have to live up to anything. When we finally get that far it will be amazing because it will be with you."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him, "Do you know that if any other guy that I would have probably blown them off."

"Well, I'm just that good."

I laughed and sat back in my seat so I didn't distract him anymore. He dropped me off at my house and I went inside. Bronson wasn't home which I kind of assumed he wouldn't be. I put my stuff in my room and then lay on my bed. As much as I loved being with Paul I really liked being home and in my own room. I missed my room and being able to have my privacy.

I changed into sweats and went downstairs to watch some TV. I found my favorite show and watched it with some ice cream. I enjoyed my limited time alone before my brothers came home.

"Hey, isn't this was girls do when they are upset?" Roan asked me.

"No, we can do it to relax when we live with too many guys." I replied without looking away from the TV.

"This is coming from the girl who spent most of the past few days with her boyfriend."

"Hey, I can't help that I like spending time with him."

I saw him go upstairs and I smiled. I finished up the episode I was on before I went back upstairs and worked on homework since I hadn't done anything all weekend. As I started I thought about Paul and homework became impossible. He was all I could think about which I found almost annoying since I had spent all weekend with him.

Luckily for me Roan came in and distracted me from both school and Paul. We talked about fashion and then the Winter Formal which was coming up very soon for me.

"You know it's in like three weeks right." He told me as he flipped through my math book.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know maybe, I'll have to see if everyone else it going to go, we always go together."

"You haven't talked to them about it?"

"No I haven't really talked to them at all in the past few days."

He looked up at me, "You know just because you're dating Paul doesn't mean you ignore your friends."

"I know and I haven't meant to."

"Well maybe you should talk to them, and I think I might set some rules for you."

"Why?"

"Misty, you are neglecting school, friends and family. I think Paul is an okay guy but you need some rules. If you can follow them then maybe they will disappear."

I sighed, "Okay, fine."

He smiled, "Don't hate, now go girl talk with your friends." He got up and left my room. I grabbed my keys and went downstairs. I decided to go to Gea's house first since she lived the closet to me.

When I pulled up to her house, I went up to the door and knocked. I waited and then she pulled open the door.

"Hey." I smiled.

She didn't smile back, she just looked at me, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to come see you. See how you have been?"

"I'm fine, but I really can't talk right now. Kenzie is sick and I need to take care of her."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Sure." She closed the door and I turned around. I got into my car and started it. Gea never acted like that before, I mean I hadn't talked to her in days but still, she was never like that to anyone expect her ex. I went to Tori's house next and she let me in.

"So how have you been?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Fine, nothing to complain about. What about you?"

"Same, Bronson had been pretty mad at me."

"Because of Paul?"

"Yeah." I paused, "Have you talked to Gea?"

"Not really, the last time I heard from her she said Kenzie was sick."

I nodded, "I just stopped by her house and she said the same thing. I think she might be mad at me."

"I didn't want to tell you but she told me that you were making a mistake and she didn't want you to end up like her. I told her she should talk to you."

"Does she really think I'm going to end up like her? I mean she was all happy that I was choosing Paul."

"Well we all were but after that whole thing with Maria in the bathroom and you're getting upset, we all kind of changed our minds. I mean you weren't even dating him and you were crying over him."

"Well everything is okay now. We aren't fighting and we worked that out."

"Still you kind of have to understand where we are coming from. We just want the best for you and I know that I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"You may think that now but you never know."

I sighed; this was not the type of conversation that I wanted. I wanted them to just as happy for me as I was. I guess maybe that was too much to ask for. "I think I should get home, I'm already on bad terms with my brothers. I don't want to make it worse."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." I left her house and headed home. Talking to my friends didn't go as planned but I guess I had to do it sometime. I didn't want to have Gea mad at me but I didn't want to stop dating Paul. He made me happy.

When I got home, I went up to my room and put my stuff down. It was kind of late in the evening but I wasn't in the mood to do homework or anything school related. I sighed and sat on my bed. I had talked to most of my close friends but one. Embry was still mad at me and I really didn't want to have to talk to him but I was trying to make things right with everyone and Embry did fall into that category.

I got up and went back to my car. I didn't want to call him before I showed up because he would know that I'm coming and probably leave. Sometimes Embry didn't act like the seventeen year old he was.

I pulled up in front of his house and cut the engine. I got out and knocked on the door. I waited and then the door opened, I expected to see Embry's mom but it was Embry.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"No." he went to shut the door but I caught it, "Embry, please, I hate knowing you're mad at me. Can we just talk, please?"

He didn't say anything at first but then he opened the door again and came out. "My mom is home and I don't want her hearing all this." He shut the door and led the way to his garage. "Start talking."

"Embry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out about what I did with Paul. I didn't know he was going to slip up."

"Misty, you're missing the point. It's not that I saw, it's the fact that you did it. I mean it's been like a week and you're already letting him finger you? That's kind of moving fast, I mean it took you months before you let Derek even see you in your underwear and now your letting Paul all over you."

"I like him."

"So what? You loved Derek but you didn't do the same thing. Paul just wants in your pants."

"No he doesn't."

"If you could see the things he thinks about then you would understand. He only wants sex from you."

"No he doesn't, he isn't a man-whore with me. He likes me and wants a real relationship with me."

"Misty, are not even looking at his past? I mean how many girl do you think he has told that do and the fucked over? I mean he's had a lot of girls and not in a relationship point." He paused, "I'm only saying this for your protection."

"Embry, why don't you stop protecting me? I don't need anyone to protect me and I'm tired of people doing that."

"Well we just want what's best for you."

"It doesn't seem that way, right now it seems like you want me to choose between you and Paul."

"Who would you choose? As of right now?"

"I don't know Embry, I have known you forever but I like Paul. It's not fair for me to have to choose."

"It's not fair for me to have to sit back and watch you do this? I mean what if you parents saw all of this?"

"Really Embry? You're going to pull the parents card? I haven't seen them in years. I honestly don't know what they would think because they might actual let me have some freedom and not try to keep me locked in my room."

He let out a sound of frustration, "Misty, I'm done doing this with you. He is blinding you from what he really wants. You are so wrapped up in how happy he makes you that you can't see that what is really going on. I can't keep watching this, I know how this ends."

"I'm done having to talk about this with you. I like him and he likes me. I want to be with him. Just accept it." I turned around and left the garage. I got into my car and headed for home. Embry had put the final touches pretty much removing all good thoughts from my head. I had pretty much lost the close relationship I had with my friends because I had made the decision to go out with Paul after most of them had told me to go for him. Embry never wanted me to but the least he could was except my decision and not fight with me about it. As for Gea she needed to see that I was smarter than most girls and wasn't going to let Paul trick me into having sex and getting pregnant. Not to say that Gea wasn't smart but her baby daddy lied to her and she had to pay for it. I didn't know why everyone thought that something bad was going to come out of me dating Paul.

When I got home, I went up to my room and got changed. I was exhausted after dealing with my friends rejecting me when I wanted to talk with them. Although I had gone through this before, except this time it was my close friends, the ones that I was sure would never do this to me.

I got in bed kind of early but I didn't go to sleep because Roan came in. "So did you go talk to your friends?"

"Yeah?"

"And?"

"And, none of them like me dating Paul and think I'm going to screw up. Embry just hates me in general and wants me to choose between Him and Paul."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he just needed to except it and move on because I can make my own decisions."

"Good."

"Roan, how is that good? He hates me?"

"He's just butt hurt because you didn't choose him. It's different when your best friend gets a boyfriend and you're not number one anymore. I mean you would be the same way if he got a girlfriend."

"No, I wouldn't. I would understand."

"Misty, listen you say that because you're on the other side but if you were in his place right now, you would be just like him. Believe me, I know these things."

I sighed, "So if you know these things do you think he will come around?"

"Yeah, probably. You just have to give him time, he's a teenage boy, and they are slow."

I laughed, "Thanks bro."

"You're welcome." He got up, "Night."

"Night." I told him as he closed the door.

When I got up the next morning, I had to rush to get ready since I was running a little behind. Paul was coming to take me to take me to school which I wasn't sure if that was good idea since Bronson was still mad but he didn't even spend the night at the house. He didn't normally spend nights at Jess's house but maybe he didn't want to be around me that much.

At school, I noticed that Embry had once again skipped school. I didn't know if it was because of me or because of the whole wolf thing. Kim was the only one that actually talked to me without me having to start a conversation. Gea ignored me and Tori pretended not to notice me which she was not good at. Tori couldn't lie to save her life and trying to avoid me now didn't work. I left lunch early and went to my locker to get some things and Paul followed me.

"So what's with everyone today?" he asked me, as he leaned next to my locker.

"I don't know they are just kind of mad at me right now."

"Because of me?"

I glanced at him and then at the ground, "Yeah, kind of. They don't like you very much."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. They need to understand that I can make my own decisions. Besides I have always dated the good guys and not everything about you is good."

He smirked, "I know and I'm sorry about that. I wish that I could be the perfect guy for you."

"Paul I don't want you to be perfect, I just want you to be you. You're sweet the way you are and if you were like every other guy I don't think I would ever have dated you."

He smiled and kissed me, "Thanks, I will take that as a compliment."

"You should, I like you the way you are." I kissed him, "So today, could I come over after school? Maybe do some homework with you."

He chuckled, "You and I both know that we wouldn't do any homework."

"I know but we could try, 'cause I need help in math and you're like a genius."

"We can try, but what if we go to your house."

"No, I don't think that is going to go over well."

"Well, when am I going to get to come over? I do want to meet your brother's and stuff."

"What about Thanksgiving maybe? You could maybe come over around then, the holidays put them in a good mood and they might not be mad when you come over."

"You know they might not hate me so much if I actually met them and had a conversation with them."

"Paul have you had sex before?"

"Yeah."

"Have you smoked?"

"Yeah."

"Then they are going to hate you not matter what. I told you the whole story about my brother and the girl he liked. It's hard for him to watch me date you because he is afraid that it is going to happen again but I know that it isn't because I trust you."

"So you're not worried that I might do something to you?"

"No, Paul, you have proven to me that you want this to work so I trust you. When you give me reason not too, it will change."

"Well, I hope I never do that." He leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled and then asked, "Could we just leave now? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Misty, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Please? I wanna go someplace other than here." I kissed him, "Please."

He chuckled, "You are going to get me into so much trouble, little girl." He took my hand and we left school. We drove to the beach and played around in the sand. Paul built a huge sand castle, complete with little rock people.

"You know you're a dork, right?" I asked him.

"I have been told." He replied as he evened out a part of the castle. "But I have also been told that, I'm pretty cool. And cute. And sexy. And awesome. And-."

"Okay, Paul." I laughed, "You're amazing too." I leaned over and kissed him. "Have you ever had sex on the beach?"

"Um, once, why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just curious on what you have done."

He chuckled, "That's a first."

"Well, I'm a virgin so I have never done anything, expect with you."

He glanced up at me, "So what do you wanna know?"

"I don't know how much have you don't with a girl?"

"The usual." He shrugged.

"Usual for whom?"

"For me I guess."

"Like what? Like, what is the best sex you've had?"

"Um, like at one time?"

"Sure. Like what did you do?"

"Um, we made out, got naked, I ate her out and made her come. She gave me a blow job, we had sex and she came twice and then we 69-ed."

"Wow, that was all at once?"

"Well, like in one night."

"Yeah, that's what I mean." I paused, "Wow."

He looked up from the sand, "I probably shouldn't have told you all of that."

"No, it's fine. I asked it's just honestly you are the most experienced person I know."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just saying. It's new to me. I have never been with someone that has bad sex before and was open like this."

"You know I would never do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. Like if you want one day we can do all that stuff but I wanna just be with you right now. For once I'm thinking with my head and not my dick."

I laughed, "Well, thanks I guess."

"I do find you attractive though. It's not like I don't want to have sex with you." He paused, "Wow that was way too far. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, Paul. I understand." I leaned over and kissed him.

"So, you hungry?"

"Yeah, starving."

"Let's go get something to eat and then we can do some homework."

We ended up going to Port Angeles where we got dinner and then he helped me with homework. We didn't head back home until around eight that night.

I knew that I was going to be in huge trouble but it was worth it, I got to spend the afternoon with Paul. I was already in trouble so they really couldn't do much more with me.

When Paul dropped me off and I went inside. I made it upstairs and into my room without being caught. I got ready for bed and got in bed. I knew it was early but I was hoping that they wouldn't bother me.

My door opened and Roan came in, "You and I need to talk."

"Okay, about what?"

"Misty, you know exactly what I wanna talk to you about. Bronson has pretty much given up on your so it's up to me and Ryan. The school called and said you missed the last few classes of the day. I had to go to school and pull Jared out of class to talk to him. He told me that Paul was gone too. Where did you go?"

"The beach, and then Port Angeles. I just didn't want to be at school anymore."

"Really? You just decided to leave? We promised mom and dad that we would work hard in school and graduate. You're doing a pretty poor job right now."

"Well, I don't care what I promised them. They aren't here."

"Misty, it doesn't matter. They love you all the same. They want you to have the best life possible."

"I know, but this is really taking it out of proportion. I skipped a few classes."

"Misty, skipping just a few classes can turn into more. I don't want to see you do that. I don't care if you see Paul. I do care about school though."

"I won't skip school anymore."

"I'm sure you won't but just to be sure, you're grounded for the next week and that's a start."

"But, Roan-."

"I don't want to hear it." He got up and left my room. I sighed but didn't bothering going after him. I wasn't going to talk him out of this one. Roan rarely got mad at me and when he did it was usually serious and this time he was serious.

_Paul P.O.V_

I pulled up to my house and went upstairs to me room. My mom was home but she was in her room so I didn't have to explain why I was missing class, although they probably wouldn't call. I was over eighteen so I might be safe. I changed into basketball shorts and pulled off my shirt before sitting at my desk and working on the homework that I needed to actually get done.

It was around nine when I heard a car pull up outside. I didn't bother getting up because I wasn't going to get the door anyway. It was probably Shawn or something.

I heard the doorbell ring and listened as my mom got the door. What shocked me is when I heard them say they were Misty's brother. I listened to their conversation, Misty was in trouble for ditching school and now he was telling my mom about it. Great, I was so screwed. I maybe over eighteen but my mom is my mom and I don't have a choice but to listen to her.

After what was probably a good half hour he left and I waited for my mom to either come up or yell for me.

"Paul, come down here!" She yelled up the stairs and I got up. She was waiting for me in the kitchen. "Misty's brother was just here."

"I know, I heard."

"He told me you two skipped the last bit of school today."

"Yeah, we did."

"Paul, I don't care as much that your skipped school because you are eighteen but what I do care about is that you let her. She is a good girl and I'm not saying your bad but she needs to be in school. You shouldn't have taken her out; you can get in trouble for that." She paused, "You also need to be in school. You may not be able to leave the reservation now because of what you are but you need to pass high school and go on to community college. If your grades suffer Chris won't let you work anymore and then what are you going to do? I need you to work, Paul and I know that's wrong for me to say but I need help. You're brother isn't much help at all and your sister is too young."

"I know mom and I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but I just need you to focus on school and getting a good job. Once day, I'm not going to be here, and your sister and brother are going to need you."

"Mom, don't say that."

"Paul, I'm serious. You know as well as I do, that the cancer can come back and I may not be able to fight again. I just want you to be prepared, okay? I love you and I don't want to see you throw something good away because you get lazy." She paused, "And by something good, I mean both Misty and school. I think she is going to be good for you."

"Thanks, mom."

"And I know that you're an adult now but, I still have control over you."

"So I'm grounded?"

"Yeah."

"Two weeks?"

"Yep, Jared will take you to school."

"Okay."

"I love you, Paul. I just want the best."

"I know." I hugged her and headed back upstairs to my room. My mom had a point but I hated when he brought up the cancer. It started when I was fourteen and she has been fighting ever since. I knew that it could take her one day but I didn't want to think about it. I might be a hard ass to everyone else but I was a mama's boy. I couldn't help it. I was glad that at least she liked Misty and was going to let me keep dating her. I hoped that Misty's brothers let her see me; if I were them I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>So there's chapter 12, Misty is finally getting a taste of reality I think. I'm going to try to write in different point of views for my next few chapters. If you guys don't like that, let me know and I won't. <strong><em>Please review :)<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter up, i have been so busy with school and then my life kinda of crazy and i had to take a break from writing. I'm hoping that since it is close to the end of the semester i will have more time.  
>Anyway this chapter had some different points of views and i think i cleared up some confusion that some people may have had. I hope you guys like it, if you want me to keep one P.O.V just let me know and if you wanna see more of someones P.O.V let me know and i will add it in. <strong>

**Oh, and thank you for those you have reviewed. :) **

* * *

><p><em>Bronson P.O.V<em>

"Bron, what time are we leaving for your house?" Jess asked from the bathroom.

"I don't know maybe four." I replied, "My parents won't be there until six."

"I'm excited to meet them again. It's been so long."

"I know, but they ask about you all the time." I replied as I sat up in bed. My parents were finally coming home for a few days. I couldn't wait to see them and have them meet Jess in person. The last time they saw her was when I was two years ago. We weren't engaged them but pretty close. They were happy when I told them that I planned to marry her. Tonight was going to be a big night for all of us.

"Do you think Misty is going to bring Paul?"

"No, not tonight. He is coming tomorrow for the BBQ we are having for family and friends. Tonight it's just us."

"So should I stay home then?"

"No, they want to see you. They know you."

"Well, I'm just making sure. I'm not family."

"Yet. You will be." I told her as I got up and went into the bathroom. "You will be very soon." I kissed her.

She smiled, "I can't wait."

I kissed her again before going into the closet and getting dressed. Misty was going to bring Paul but she was still grounded according to Roan and hadn't been allowed to see him outside of school. Roan was allowing her to bring him tomorrow when we had the party but that was so our parents could meet him. I was hoping they would feel the same way I do about him. Maybe it was going to take them saying something for her to get it.

"Hey, Bron, are you going to tell them about our plans?"

"Yeah at the get together. I don't want to ruin the night."

"How will it ruin it?"

"It won't ruin it but I know that Misty may not like it even if she is mad at me right now. It will be a big change."

_Paul P.O.V_

"So you're going to the party tomorrow?" Jared asked while we sat on his porch.

"Yeah, Misty wants me to meet her parents." I replied, as I played with the lighter.

"You scared?"

"No."

"I would be."

I looked up at him, "You know you're a moron, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I replied, "But seriously, are you nervous?"

"No, I don't have to be. I think they are going to like me. It's not like I was caught having sex with their daughter or anything."

"That's true." He paused.

"You going tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my mom is making everyone go."

"Even Lacy?"

"Yep, she was thrilled when my mom told her. So just a warning, she is going to be either all over you or she is going to try to stab you."

"You know out of all the girls I know, she scares me the most. I mean we never dated, I have never even flirted with her and she wants to either date me or rape me."

"I think she wants to rape you, bro."

"I know."

Jared laughed and then said, "So how is my cousin?"

"Fine, I guess."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you imprinted on her."

I looked over to him, "How do you know that?"

"Paul, I can see your thoughts. They have changed since you have been with Misty. You care more about your actions and what are doing. You're careful; you're like me and Sam now."

"You pissed?"

"No, because I know how much you care about her. I would be pissed if you hadn't imprinted on her because then you're just playing with her heart." He paused, "When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. It might scare her off if I tell her now that I'm the one that she is meant to spend the rest of her life with."

"Yeah, probably would but you need to tell her soon?"

"I was thinking maybe Christmas? That gives her sometime and then maybe it won't be as weird then."

"Just don't wait too long because you could make her mad. Like with Kim, I waited five months to tell her and when I did, she cursed me out. Threw a pan at my head, and wouldn't talk to me for a week. It was the worst week of my life."

"That's supportive."

"I'm just saying man. I don't want it to be a shock when you tell her and she freaks out."

"I know." I paused, "Do you think she will?"

"I don't know right now if you tell her she would. She would probably think that you are teasing her because of Derek but in a few months she might not. She might see you the same way. Kim did, after getting over the shock Kim told me she thought the same way but ignored it because she thought she was crazy."

"You didn't tell anybody else about this, did you?"

"No, I have no one to tell for one. And it's not my business to share. I know you don't want people knowing that the guys that had sex with almost every girl in the school is now taken off the market forever. Are you upset about that?"

"A little. I'm more upset that I won't get the sex all the time than the actual girls. They all bugged me but the sex was good. This is the first time that I have actual dated a girl rather than just had sex with her."

"You going to be able to keep it in your pants?"

"Yeah, I mean unless I drink but I haven't drank that heavily in months."

He laughed, "That was one hell of a party. The girls were smoking; I couldn't touch but looking was just as good."

I nodded, "Yeah. You think I should tell Misty about what I have done. I mean I told her about the best sex that I have had but not about all the parties I went to, how many times I had sex in one night."

He shrugged, "It's up to you, I mean one day you will have to tell her but I don't think you should call her up now and tell her. She will want to know, you're hers now."

"I know, she would probably ask me to jump off a cliff and I would."

"Is that why you left school?"

"Yeah, she asked me to and I had to do it. I can't deny her anything."

"You're so pussy whipped." He laughed.

"So are you."

"I know, but I'm okay with it. It's hilarious seeing you like this though. Thinking about how you're going to tell her all that crap. How are you going to say I love you? Won't this be the first girl other than what's her name?"

"Jenny." I replied, "And yeah."

"Oh this will be fun to watch."

"Glad to know your finding enjoyment in my lack of know how."

"I think it's funny that when it comes to women, you can sweet talk them, bang them and leave them but when you finally get the _one_ you have no idea what to do."

"I can't help that."

"I know but it's funny."

"Well it was funny to me that you couldn't sweet talk every girl. I remember I had to get you some."

"I'm not good with manipulation. You are."

I smirked, "I'm amazing at it."

He shook his head and looked out to the yard, "Advice for tomorrow just be yourself. My aunt and uncle know when someone is trying to fake it. I don't know if they know about what you've done but they might. If they do, they probably know about me too which will take some of the heat off you."

"Thanks, bro."

"No problem. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting."

"Yeah, as long as I can make it through tonight with Lacy then I'm okay."

He laughed, "Just don't leave your drink unattended."

"I swear if your sister drugs me you better not let her rape me. She strikes me as the one that would get pregnant and then like tie me up in the basement until it was born so I couldn't leave."

Jared burst out laughing, "She probably has a shrine of you."

I shook my head and I heard May call us from inside the house. We got up to join everyone for Thanksgiving dinner.

_Misty P.O.V_

I slipped on my jeans as I looked at the shirts in my closet. I wanted to look nice, this was the first time in a while that I could get to see them. I was excited, as was everyone else in the house. Tristan was almost bouncing off the walls all day.

I found a long sleeve shirt that Roan has recently bought me and I slipped it on. I went into the bathroom and did my hair and make-up. I went back into my room and picked it up, chances were that my parents would want to see my room and I wanted to be able to show them that I was clean.

I headed downstairs to help Roan and Ryan with the cooking. Roan was wearing the apron we had made him it said _'Kitchen Bitch'_ on the front. Ryan was making what looking to be pie while Roan was checking the turkey in the oven.

"So anything I can help with?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can help make the pies." Ryan replied and I washed my hands. I joined him in the pie making. "So you excited?"

"Yeah, you?"

He shrugged, "As much as a twenty-one year old man can get over seeing his parents."

I laughed, "What about you Roan."

"Shh, concentrate on the pie." He replied as he bent over the stove again.

"The kitchen bitch is coming out." Ryan joked, "No talking, more cooking." He mocked Roan's voice.

"I swear I will throw boiling water at you." Roan replied.

Ryan and I laughed as we put the pie in the oven, "I'm going to get ready." Ryan told us and headed upstairs. Tristan came in the door with bags in hand.

"Okay, so I got drinks for tonight and tomorrow. I got ice, ice cream, cake, steaks, burgers, hot dogs, all the crap to put on them, buns, fruit trays, plastic fork, spoons, knifes, paper plates, cups, napkins, propane for the grill and Bronson is getting the beer before he comes over."

"Thanks bro." I smiled and helped him put stuff away. Once everything was put away, I stayed in the kitchen while Roan went to get ready. Lander came in the door with Bronson and Jessica behind him. Jessica helped me set the table and put everything in bowls so it looked nice.

We finished just as we heard a car pull up outside. No one moved to go see, so I did it. I smiled when I saw my mom get out of the car. I opened the door and ran outside. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, sweetie." She hugged me and I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"Hi, mom." I replied.

She pulled back and wiped her face, "You look so pretty. You're so grown up from the last time I saw you."

"Thanks, I like your hair."

"Aw, thanks, I got it done just for you guys."

I laughed and saw my dad. I hugged him, "Hi, dad."

"Hi, honey." He pulled back, "You really have grown."

"It hasn't been that long."

"It's been long enough that I forgot what a beautiful young women you were."

I smiled, "Thanks, dad. You guys want to go inside? We have dinner already." I led the way into the house where they said hello to everyone else. We sat down to eat and the dinner was filled with conversation about Jess and Bronson, Roan and Lander, Ryan and his girlfriend, Tristan and I in school. We asked about our grandparents. Tristan brought up his soon to be relationship with Mia and Roan brought up mine with Paul.

My parents were excited to meet him and they wanted to meet Mia. While we had desert I couldn't help but smile this is how I remembered my parents. This was a typical Thanksgiving night, we would sit around the fire place talking. I didn't know how much I missed this until I was sitting through it again. I didn't want them to leave, I wanted them to stay.

We showed my parents around the house since we had done some room changing since they had left. We showed them to their bedroom that we had pretty much left unchanged. Ryan had been staying in it for a while but he mostly spent time at his girlfriend's house now because he didn't want to share with Roan anymore. Tonight the house was going to be a little packed. I had Tristan sleeping in my room while my parents were here Ryan had Tristan's room and Bronson and Roan were in their own rooms. Normally our house seemed to be too big but tonight it was full.

The next morning, I got up early because I couldn't take Tristan's snoring anymore. I went downstairs and joined Bronson in cleaning up the porch so we could set up the tables. We did it quietly so we wouldn't wake up everyone else.

"So, are you okay with me now?" I asked him.

"Misty, I never wasn't okay with you. I was just mad and I still am but that doesn't mean that I have to ignore you. We will it down and talk this out after the holidays, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

"I have some news to share with everyone today."

"Can I get a hint?"

"No." He smiled, "You will have to wait."

"Thanks not fair." I mumbled as I set the table up. He laughed as he went into the house.

We finished setting up the house and then made breakfast for everyone. It was around nine when everyone got up and came downstairs for breakfast. People were coming at noon and with everyone in the house, we were going to need all the time to get ready and to set up all the food.

I decided to help set up all the food and get it read to be cooked. I sorted the drinks into the coolers and labeled them so everyone knew what was in them. Roan made the burgers and put them in fridge so they were ready and then he chopped up all the add-ons for the hotdogs and burgers. My parents tried to help but we refused to let them. They eventually went upstairs to get ready.

I headed upstairs at around eleven to get ready. I was hoping that I would be done in time to so I could introduce my parents to Paul. Once I showered I went into my room and picked out my outfit. I pulled on tights and a dark blue cotton dress. I finished the outfit with my black boots and some silver earrings. I had to rush through my hair and make-up since Roan was waiting to do his own hair.

I finally made it downstairs to find Paul already talking with my parents. I glanced at Jared and he gave me the thumbs up. I smiled and went over to him.

"I see you already met." I smiled at my parents and Paul.

"Yeah, Jared introduced us." My mom told me. I smiled and then looked at Paul. No one said anything so I sighed.

"Well this got awkward really fast."

Paul laughed, "I'm going to get something to drink, can I get anyone else anything?"

"No thank you though." My mom told him and he went outside. "Good choice, honey." She smiled.

"Thanks, mom."

"You know, your aunt filled me in on the details about him but I don't see anything wrong with him." My dad told me, "I mean at first I was pretty sure I was going to hate him but he shook my hand and introduced himself when Jared brought him over."

"You probably make him nervous."

"Good." He smiled.

I shook my head and went to go find Paul. The whole house was filled with family and friends. People were eating and talking. Ellie was running around, she had already had way too much sugar. The only person not having a good time was Lacy. She was sitting in the kitchen texting and the only time she looked up was when Paul came in the room.

Later that afternoon, Bronson called everyone together so he could tell us his news. "So Jessica and I have been engaged for a while and we have decided that we are going to get married in June." He looked at Jessica, "I have also decided that I am going to move in to her house with her. If we are going to get married we should live together."

"That's a big step bro." Roan told him.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed, "And while we are on the topic of moving out. I also have some news." He paused, "I'm moving out into my own apartment."

"You're not moving in with Zoey?" I asked him.

"No, we broke up a while ago. I have been dating a new girl for a while but I didn't want to tell anyone since people in this house like to get in other business." He glanced at Bronson who just smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not the only one who is lost right now." My dad put in. Everyone laughed and then we all broke into conversations with Bronson and Ryan about them moving out. I wasn't sure how I felt about it all. My house had gone from being empty to full and back to being empty again in a matter of days.

I went inside to get something to drink other than soda. "You okay?" Paul asked me as he followed me.

"Yeah, just not sure how I feel." I replied.

"I know, I could tell by your face." He stood next to me in the kitchen.

"It's just, I finally got my family back in the house for one night and I loved it. Now they were all going to leave. Roan is probably going to be next."

"Things have to change and I know how you feel but don't worry, it's not like they are moving across the country."

"That's true." I paused, "This is stupid to be talking about." I kissed him, "You wanna spend the night?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? We aren't going to do anything."

"Still, I don't want your parents to think I'm a weirdo."

"They might already think that."

"Thanks."

"I'm just kidding." I replied and kissed him. Tristan come into the kitchen so Paul and I moved away from the fridge.

"Can I talk to you?" Tristan asked me. I looked at Paul and he left. I sat down at the table and took a cookie off one of the plates. "So, Mia wants to spend the night and since we have to share a room, I was wondering if you minded."

"No, as long as Paul can stay."

He glanced at me and sipped his drink, "Touché, sister, touché. We should ask Bronson together."

"Yeah, he can't deny us both."

"Well, he can but if he wants to get it in tonight with Jess, he will let us have them over."

I laughed as we went to find Bronson. He was sitting with Jessica and my aunt on the porch. "Hey, bro, we have a question." Tristan told him.

"Shoot." Bronson replied.

"Can Mia and Paul stay the night? And don't just shoot us down, we will be in the same room so we can't do anything."

"Please, Bronson." I begged.

Bronson, looked at Jess, "What do you think?"

"Let them, they deserve it after cleaning the house."

"I agree." Aunt May added and smiled at me.

"Okay, they can stay, but hands and other body parts stay to yourselves and underwear, shorts and pants are to be worn at all times. By everyone." He looked at Tristan.

"Thanks, bro." Tristan smiled and walked away. I hugged him before going to find Paul. I found him with Jared by the grill, they were once again eating. Paul had at least three burgers on his plate and another in his hand.

"Hey, so I got permission for you to stay tonight." I told him, he looked at me and swallowed.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah. Tristan is having Mia over so I got to have you."

"You know he is going to try to get it in." Jared told me and Paul looked at him, "Not you bro, I know you won't try but Tristan is going to."

"Probably but, he can't Paul and I will be in the room."

"Hope you brought ear plugs." Jared told Paul and took a bite of his burger.

I rolled my eyes and went to talk with my parents. The party started to die down, since everyone was tired and full. People started getting ready for bed and Tristan and Mia went upstairs before me.

"Hey, I'm going to get ready for bed." I told Paul and headed upstairs. I opened my door and found Tristan and Mia making out on Tristan's blow up bed. "Hey, sister in the room, which mean now more of that." I gestured to them. I opened my dresser and pulled out shorts and a night shirt. I glanced at them one more time before I left the room to get changed. I changed in the bathroom before heading downstairs to get Paul.

"You can come up now." I told him, and he followed me upstairs.

"Hey, sis, Mia and I are going to watch a movie downstairs. We'll be up in a few." Tristan told me.

"Okay." I replied and went into my bedroom. I left the door cracked a little so my brothers could at least trust me a little. I laid in bed and pulled Paul down with me. "Why are you so tense?" I asked him.

"Misty, you know when like a kid is with his friends but his parents are watching do he just sits there?"

"Yeah."

"That's how I feel right now. Your parents and brothers are in the house. I feel really weird staying here."

"Paul, Bronson left, Roan is in his room with Lander. My parents are in their room sleeping already and Ryan is in Bronson's room. None of them are staring at us. They trust me and they trust you." I kissed him, "Just relax, okay?"

He smiled and kissed me, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, we could watch TV. Or talk. Or do this." I leaned up and kissed him. For some reason all I wanted to do was kiss him. I had a throbbing between my legs since I had seen him earlier.

He pulled back, "Misty, we can't. You're brothers trust me."

"Paul, it's only kissing."

"I know you have something else in mind, or your body might."

"That's not true."

"I can prove it."

"Prove it then."

"Do you have a throbbing between your legs?"

"Paul." I said shocked, "How do you know these things?"

He smirked, "I know women." He kissed me, "I know you want more but not tonight."

I crossed my arms, "The one time, I want it you don't."

He chuckled, "It will happen again don't worry."

"Not for awhile, I'm still grounded. The only reason you're here is because Mia is here and Jessica and May felt bad for me."

"Still, it will happen again." He kissed me, "Why not just talk, girls like talking."

I glared at him, "I don't want to talk."

"What do you think your brother is doing downstairs right now?"

"Probably making out with Mia." I mumbled.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I will be, if I wanna be."

He kissed me again, "What can I do, besides start groping you to make you happy?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

He grabbed my sides and pulled me over to him. He started tickling me and I started laughing.

"Paul, please stop. It's not funny, stop." I begged him.

"Hey, keep it down over there." Lander said from across the hall, "I don't wanna hear begging or whatever else."

"Sorry." I yelled back and looked at Paul. "Thanks for getting me in trouble.

He smiled, "It's what I do."

"If we aren't going to do anything, then can you at least lay with me?"

"Yeah, let me get comfy." He smirked and got up. He pulled off his shirt and then undid his belt. He got in bed with me and pulled the blankets over us. I put my head on his chest and he put his arm behind his head and his other arm around me.

"Did you do this with other girls?" I asked him.

"No, they weren't really into cuddling just sex."

"So all your relationship have been about sex?"

"No, I have one normal relationship with a girl. We dated for year and a half when I was thirteen."

"What happened?"

"My drinking and smoking got really bad. I cheated on her once and then I broke it off because I knew she didn't deserve someone that was going to do that."

"Did you love her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I said I did but since then my ideas of love has changed."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know, yet. I haven't really had another real relationship to test it out." He paused, "What about you? Is Derek the only one you said 'I love you' to?"

"Yeah, he was the only one that I got far enough to say that too."

"Do you think if he was alive that you should still be with him?"

I sighed, "I don't know, I ask myself that all the time. I really can't say for sure. I mean I think so but I can't say for sure."

"Did you guys ever have problems?"

"Sometimes, we argued about little things like not sharing how he felt or me being stubborn sometimes. Overall though we had a good relationship."

We both became quiet and I yawned. He kissed my head and I slipped into sleep.

I knew I was dreaming right away but I couldn't wake up. I was with Derek again, I was reliving the last time I was with him. This nightmare would haunt me forever and I couldn't do anything. It was like I was being forced to watch it. I couldn't wake up, I couldn't change it, and I had to live it. I had to watch him die in front of me; I had to feel those emotions that I had tried to bury for so long.

I woke up gasping and sobbing. I could feel my hair matted to the back of my neck from sweat and the tears streaming down my face. I looked around and saw Paul sitting next to me, just watching me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as my bedroom door opened and Roan came in.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"I don't know, she started crying in her sleep and then woke up." Paul explained.

"Were you dreaming again?" Roan asked me and I nodded.

"Dreaming?" Paul asked.

"She has nightmares about the night that Derek died. Just sit with her, she'll calm down eventually she just needs some time." Roan left the room and I wiped my face. I was still in a haze from sleeping but my emotions were on high. Paul pulled me over to him and kissed my head.

He sat with me while I struggled to get myself under control. I got to the point where I had the hick-up tears but Paul didn't move away. He let me lean on him the whole time. He rubbed my side and wiped my cheeks with the blanket.

"Can I get you anything? Water or tissues?" He asked me.

"No, thank you though." I replied, and wiped my cheeks. I sat up, "You don't have to deal with this if you don't want to. You can go downstairs or something."

"Misty its fine. I don't mind being here with you. I wanna make sure you're okay."

"Thank you." I kissed him and put my head on his chest. I didn't go back to sleep right away, I was afraid that the dream would start again. I thought for sure Paul would go back to sleep but he didn't, he stayed awake with me until I drifted off to sleep again.

I woke up again when I felt someone move. I rolled over but didn't feel Paul. I opened my eyes and saw him getting up. "Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm going to use the bathroom. It's across the hall right?"

"Yeah." I replied and put my head back down on the pillow. I waited for him to come back and the moved over so he could get back in bed. "I like waking up with you here."

He chuckled, "I like waking up next to you."

I giggled, "Your voice sounds funny."

He looked down at me, "Thanks."

"It's cute." I assured him and put my head on his chest. He kissed my head and then I felt vibrating. I looked up at him as he reached into his pocket.

"It's frickin, seven in the morning and he's calling me." Paul mumbled and answered, "What? No I wasn't sleep, I'm lying in bed with Misty. Yes, Jared our pants are on. But even then I could still being doing something." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh either, "I'm kidding, my hands are above the waist and off her chest. I am not groping and if it makes you feel any better I don't even have morning wood."

I could hear Jared on the other end yell at Paul and I laughed. He was probably grossed out by now. "So what can I help you with on this fine Saturday morning? Hold on let me ask." He put the phone down and looked at me, "Jared wants to know if you want to go to a party tonight."

"Where?" I asked as I played with a string on the sheets.

"The beach."

"I don't know, I'm still grounded."

"Jared, she is still grounded." He paused, "He says that he will talk to your brothers."

"Okay." I replied and laid back down.

"She says she will go. Alright, I'll see you at nine then." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He laid down next to me and kissed me, "I hope you get to go, cause I won't have fun without you."

"Sure you will." I paused, "Are there going to be other girls?"

"I don't know, maybe. Jared said that a lot of people are going."

"Any that you have slept with?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, that's always possible. You don't have to worry though, I will ignore them."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to." He smiled and kissed me. He pulled me over to him and sighed, "We should sleep more."

"I agree." I replied and close my eyes. I heard Paul go to sleep and then I was out.

What seemed like only minutes later, I was being woken up. "Misty, wake up." Roan told me. I rolled over and saw him standing next to the bed. Paul tightened his grip on me when I moved. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied as I rubbed my eyes. I went to get up but Paul wouldn't let me up. "Paul, let go." I told him and pushed his arm.

He let go and asked, "Where you going?"

"I'll be right back." I told him and got up. He rolled over and put his head under the pillow. I went into the hall with Roan. "What's up?" I asked.

"Jared called me and told me he was going to a party and wanted you to come."

"Yeah, I don't have to go Roan, I know that I was grounded. It's up to you, I told him that I was grounded."

"Well, you were good these past few days and you helped a lot with getting the house ready and cooking so I think you have earned one night off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Sunday is homework day no matter how long you stay out."

"Okay." I smiled, "Thank you." I hugged him.

"You're welcome, don't let me regret it."

"You won't."

"Good, now go back to bed with your man." He gestured to my room and I smiled. I went back into my bedroom and glanced at the clock, ten, I could sleep more. Paul was still on his stomach so I put my legs on either side of him and sat on his lower back.

"I think you have it backwards, babe. I'm supposed to be on my back."

I laughed, "No, cause then I might feel something I don't want to."

"You would like it." He chuckled, and reached back to rub my leg. "So what did your brother want?"

"To tell me I could go to the party tonight."

"Cool, I can't wait." He replied, "What are we doing until then?"

"Sleeping." I replied, "I'm tired."

"You know I was thinking of doing something else?"

"Like what?"

He chuckled, "You probably aren't up for it."

"Try me."

He rolled over under me and before I could react he was kissing me. I kissed him back immediately as his hands explored my back. I put my fingers in his hair and he nipped my lip. I let him and what I thought was just a kiss turned into making out which then turned into groping.

I was glad that Roan had thought I went back to sleep because they wouldn't walk in on me now. I stopped thinking about my brother and went back to think about Paul. I loved what he was doing to me. Even though we weren't going to go further, I was happy with at least this right now.

He pulled back for air and laid back on the bed. He looked up at me and smiled. "Does this make up for last night?"

"You stayed with me all night and were there when I had my break down, that made everything better. This is a bonus." I smiled and kissed him.

He rubbed my leg with his fingers, "So you have an idea of what you're wearing tonight?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, I was excited to go to the party but not happy that Paul's other flings would be there. I knew that I would have to deal with it but I didn't want to.

"Something's on your mind." He told me as he watched me.

"Yeah, it's just…"I sighed, "It's stupid, and you don't have to worry about it."

"Misty, if something bothers you, it's not stupid. I want to know."

I sighed, "It's just there are going to be girls at this party that you have dated or slept with and I don't really like it. I know that they are going to be around. I don't know, I just feel so jealous. And I know I have major jealous issues and I don't want you to have to see that."

"Misty, sweetie, I understand. I know it's hard for you and I wish that it wasn't believe me. I will completely understand if you get jealous, I have jealously issues you wouldn't even believe."

"You sure? Cause I would even get jealous if you talked to Kim."

He smirked, "I know how you feel but you know you don't have to worry with me and Kim right? I mean before she starting dating Jared I thought she was cute and I was going to try to get with her but then Jared told me he had feelings for her so I backed off. Now I just see her as like a sister. You don't have to worry, I promise, with her or any girl."

"I know but still I have the feelings."

I know and when you do, just tell me and I'll stop what I'm doing. I know that being with me is hard because off all the other girls and I don't want it to be hard for you. I wish I could change it."

"Paul, its fine. I'm not mad that you did it. I can't control what you do, even if I am dating you."

He smiled, "You're welcome to control me whenever. My mom keeps telling me that's what I need."

I laughed, "Well you're a guy so you kind of need a women."

"Hey, now that is sexist."

"No, sexist would be if I said that men can't cook and women have to do it for them."

"I am an awesome cook."

"I'm sure." I smiled and kissed him. "So back to your original question, no I don't know what I'm wearing tonight. Would you like to help me?"

"Sure."

I kissed him and got out of bed. I went to my closet and pulled out a few options. "It's going to be cold, right?"

"Yeah, I can keep you warm though." He smiled from the bed.

I smiled and put the dresses I chose back and took out my jeans. I chose my favorite pair and showed them to Paul, "What do you think?" I asked him.

"I like those." He pushed himself up on his elbows. I turned back to my closet and looked through my shirts. I pulled out a black V-neck shirt that had lace in the back. I pulled out a dark blue tank top to go under the shirt. I showed Paul and he nodded. I smiled and put them on the chair. I looked back at him, he looked almost irresistible lying in my bed. I jumped back into the bed and kissed him, "I really don't want to get up."

"Who said we had too."

"Well, we have to because we have to get ready sometime."

"It's only eleven and we don't have to leave until nine."

"True." I paused, "How about some food then? You have to be starving."

"Starving is an understatement." He chuckled, and flipped the blankets back. I smiled and got out of bed. We went downstairs and he made a small breakfast for ourselves and sat in the kitchen talking. Paul ended up going back for left overs and I cleaned up the mess we at made. I glanced at the time and asked,

"What time do you have to be home?"

"I don't have to be home anytime, but I probably should go home. I need to shower and get ready for tonight."

"Alright." I kissed him, "Do you want your stuff from upstairs?"

"Nah, I got my phone, keys and wallet." He kissed me again, "I'll be back later to pick you up, okay?"

"Yeah." I kissed him before he left and then turned to go upstairs. I wanted to look nice for him tonight. I was nervous about him being around his old flings but I was confident that he wouldn't look at them, he was with me. He gave up that when he wanted to be with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope you guys liked this chapter, like i said if you guys dont like the different P.O.V or want more of one person let me know. Please review :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, so here is the rest of chapter 14. I would have had it up yesterday but I was busy with homework all afternoon. I hope you guys are liking it so far and thank you for the reviews :)

Anyway, enough of that, on to the chapter...

* * *

><p>I pulled on my shoes and went to look in the mirror. I smiled at myself and grabbed my phone from the night stand. It was eight and Paul would be here soon to pick me up. I headed downstairs and got an energy drink from the fridge. After Paul had left I didn't go back to sleep like I wanted to, I stayed up and did some homework.<p>

"So what time are you supposed to be leaving?" Roan asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Soon, Paul is supposed to pick me up." I replied and sat at the table.

"Well, have fun at the party. Don't smoke or drink, please."

"I won't." I told him as he left and I checked the time. Paul was a little late but I wasn't worried. I heard Paul's truck outside and went to meet him. "Hey." I smiled as I got in.

"Hey to you." He smiled and kissed me, "You look nice." He told me as he headed for the beach.

"Thanks." I replied, "You don't look bad yourself."

When we got to the beach, Paul parked next to Jared and we got out. He led me over to where Jared was standing with a few other people. He talked with them but they were his friends and I honestly didn't know them that well. I left Paul with his friends to go join Kim by the truck.

"Hey." I smiled, and sat down next to her. "We haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah, I have been kind of busy, sorry." She replied, "I meant to stop by and apologize for how I have been acting. I know I haven't really been all that happy with you and I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "I understand I wasn't the best to you and I think we were kind of both at fault."

"Well as long as you're not mad, neither am I."

I smiled, "I'm not Kim. We have been friends forever; I'm not letting a guy, no matter how special I think he is, get in the way."

She smiled, "Good. "So are you parents still in town?"

"Yeah, they will be here for a while."

"Do you think they will move back?"

"I don't know; I know they don't want to stay in the house but when Bronson turned twenty five they gave it to him."

"But he doesn't live there anymore."

"I know, but they don't want to invade in our lives since they have been gone for so long."

"So you think they will look for their own house?"

I shrugged, "I don't know maybe." I glanced around and saw Paul at the coolers. A girl walked up to him and starting flirting with him. Paul smiled and I frowned, So much for not flirting. Paul stopped smiling and frowned; he told her something and then walked away.

"That's impressive." Kim said, "I didn't think I would ever see Paul walk away from a girl like that."

"Yeah we had a talk about a few things." I told her.

She nodded, "You know I doubted that you could handle this kind of relationship at first but now I see that you can."

"I've learned from my last few relationships. I can handle myself this time." I assured her with a smile.

"Well if you need anything you know I'm here. I may not have liked what you were doing but I should have still been there."

"Don't' worry about it Kim."

"So how are everyone else with you and Paul?"

I shrugged, "They are okay, I guess. There's a lot more interesting news in our family than me and him."

"I heard about your brothers. So do you think your parents are going to stay now?"

"The dumber part of me wants to say yes but I knew better and they probably won't. I mean if they do then I will be happy but I doubt it."

"Do you think at this point they are just staying because they like it there?"

"I don't know, I mean maybe. It doesn't bother me either way. We've raised ourselves this long so why not a few more years." I glanced away from her and out to all the people. I didn't see Paul, I looked around but he seemed to have gone off somewhere. A part of me wanted to go find him but I didn't. I was with Kim and I wasn't about to blow her off again just for Paul.

I spent the rest of the party with Kim. I was kind of annoyed since I had come with Paul and he kind of blew me off. I knew by the look on Kim's face she wanted to say 'I told you' so but she wouldn't.

It was around eleven when Paul finally came back from where ever he was. He came over to me and kissed me. I pulled back because he smelled weird. "Paul where have you been?"

"I was hanging out with the guys." He replied, and went to kiss me again.

"Paul you smell, what have you been doing?" I knew the smell, Roan smelled like it once ad so did Tristan. It was weed. "Did you smoke a joint or something?"

"I had a like one maybe two." He replied, "Come on its getting late."

"Paul, I'm not going anywhere with you. You're high."

"I'm fine, babe. I can drive."

"I don't care, Paul. You ditched me all night. Now you come back and you're high." I looked at Jared, "Can you take me home, please."

He nodded and I got into his truck. I didn't even look back at Paul. It wasn't the fact that he had left me all night, that would happen now and again but it was the fact that he did it to smoke. He left me to go get high with his friends; that was something I thought he was kind of done with.

Jared was nice enough not to talk about it on the way home. He dropped me off without saying anything and I went inside. No one had waited up for me which was fine; all I wanted to do was get in my bed and sleep.

I got up the next morning around nine. I checked my phone and saw that I had several missed calls and messages from Paul. I didn't bother answering any of them. I showered and then started some homework since that's what Roan wanted me to do.

As the day passed I was sure what Jared had said something to my brothers because they hadn't said anything to me all day. I didn't mind it because right now I wasn't in the mood to talk anyone let alone my brothers who would tell me they were right and that I should just break up with him. At this point though, I was thinking about it. I didn't know if I wanted to be with Paul if he was going to do stuff like that. I knew he did it in the past but when he said he was going to change I was kind of hoping that would be one of the things he would change.

Monday morning came all too fast for me. I knew I would see Paul at school and I still wasn't sure if I was ready to discuss this. It would have been one thing had he told me about this before, but he decided to ditch me. The more I thought about it, the more I thought I was over reacting. We were even that serious yet and I was already throwing a fit. This was the problem, because I was told I was the reason for my old relationships I blame myself. If Paul knew what to say then I would forgive him instantly.

Tristan took me to school but before he got out of the care he said, "Listen, Jared told me about Saturday. I'm not going to tell you that we were right about him because you don't need to hear that. But I would like to know what you're thinking."

"I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm upset with him right now because he left me that night and smoked. If he had done those two things separately of one another I would have been better with it but he did them together. I thought he was changing and seeing that he hasn't changed that much makes me feel stupid. I don't even know why I said it to begin with."

"He may have changed just not all the way. You see another side of him so you would say that he changed. I get it; I just don't want you to do something you will regret later."

"What should I do? Forgive him for it?"

"No, I think you should talk to him about it when you're ready. Don't give up your morals and ideals because you want to stay with him. He needs to understand there are some things you won't give up."

I nodded, "I know, but it's easier to say then actually do."

"I know, but if you talk to him and feel yourself starting to give just stop. Take a step back, rethink things and then go back to talking to him. I know you think you can handle these things on your own but you still need help."

"Thanks, Tristan."

"No problem, sis. I love you and I want you to be happy. And as much as I hate to say it, he makes you happy. I don't think I have seen you smile that big since Derek." He hugged me before getting out of the car.

I got out and walked with him to go find my friends. I met up with them in the hallway and Tori glanced at me. She left Jonas's side and came over to me. "Can we talk?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied and she pulled me asides. "What's up?" I asked her.

"I heard about Saturday and I'm really sorry. I don't know where you and Paul are standing right now but I Jonas told me something last night and I think you should know."

"What is it?"

"Jonas told me that Paul hooked up with a girl on Saturday. He was with Paul smoking on the beach and when he left he saw Paul with some girl. I thought you should know."

I nodded, "Thanks, Tori." She hugged me and went back to Jonas. I sighed; it seemed that Paul had a lot more to tell me than I thought he did. I went to my classes but I didn't see Paul until lunch. He was waiting outside the cafeteria. He didn't smile when he saw me he just looked worried. At least he knew he messed up.

He grabbed my arm as I passed, "Hey, could we talk?"

"I would love to talk Paul. But I'm not talking at school. We can talk after school, okay? I'll meet you at your truck and we can go somewhere and talk." I told him and he let my arm go. I went to join my friends but my mind was racing. I couldn't focus on anything but Paul. I was now dreading have to talk to him after school. I knew I needed to but I was nervous. I could feel Paul watching me in the cafeteria.

After school I told Tristan I would be home later and what I was going to do. He agreed to let me go and I went to go meet Paul. He took us to the dinner, which I'm sure he did so I wouldn't make a huge scene.

We got a table in the back and he ordered something to eat. He waited until the waitress left before he said, "Listen, I'm sorry about Saturday. I messed up big time. And I know my apology probably doesn't mean anything right now. But I want you to know that I am sorry."

"Paul, I know you're sorry but I thought you changed. I thought you gave up the smoking and drinking."

"I did, but Saturday. I don't know what happened; I just kind of did it."

"Then how do I trust you? You wanted me to go, you were so excited and then you left me the whole night."

"I know and I don't really know why I did it."

"Well, maybe you should think on it. Like I told you before with Maria, you need to show me you want to be with me. I'm sorry if that sounds like a lot but with what I have been through I think I deserve that."

"I think you do to."

"So then what's the problem, Paul? If I meant that much to you, you would change, you were doing just fine before."

"Babe, you need to give me some time here. I can't change overnight."

"I'm not saying that you have to. But you were doing so well and now you do it. I would understand a little more if this had been a few weeks ago. And I heard you did more than just smoke."

"What did you hear?" he asked as he got his food.

"I heard you hooked up with a girl."

He looked at his plate, "I did hang out with a girl."

"So are you saying you hooked up with her or not? Did you have sex with her?"

"We kissed and made out a little. And she did something for me. That was it. I didn't touch her."

"Other than kissing her, Paul. Seriously, you said you wanted to make this work."

"I do want to make this work. I know that I messed up but I only did it because I was high."

"You don't even know why you got high, so again I'm going to ask, how am I supposed to trust you? How do I know that when we go to parties you're not going to go and hook up with someone or go get high?"

"I don't know, that's something we need to work on. I really like you and I want to see if this will work. I know that I messed up and I'm sorry."

"You know, I want to make this work to. I like you a lot but I don't know if I can do this. It was one thing with Maria but this different. We are together and you did this. I need time to figure things out."

"So what are we then?"

"I don't know right now. I know I need time." I grabbed my bag and got up.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll walk." I replied and left. When I got home I went up to my room and shut my door. . I started doing homework but I could focus on it. I was upset over my conversation with Paul. I could deal with the smoking by itself but knowing that he hooked up with a girl was something different. He had another girl all over him."

I sighed and shoved my homework off my bed. I took a shower to try and clear my head. I went back to my room and pulled on pajamas, I still couldn't think straight. I was anxious and just wanted to crawl in bed and make everything go away.

Someone knocked at me door and then Kim came in, she kind of smiled at me, "I heard about your fight with Paul." She came in with a huge bag and sat down next to me, "I brought ice cream, chocolate and pliantly of movies."

"Kim we have school tomorrow."

"No we don't, I got my mom to call me in and your brother to call you in. You need a day to yourself and relax. There's no point in going to school tomorrow like this, you need time to think." She put her bag down and sat next to me on the bed. She took out the little things of ice cream and put in a movie.

She lay in the bed next to me and asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I shrugged, "We talked about it and I told him I need time. I have to think about what I want from him. I don't know if I want to fix things with him.

"You shouldn't have to be the one to do the fixing. He's the one that hooked up with another girl. Personally I think he needs to prove that he can be with just you."

"I know, that's why I told him I need time. I can deal with the smoking, that's really not that big of a deal to me. I wish he wouldn't but I can get over that but-."

"Misty, apparently when he smokes he hooks up with girls. I wouldn't overlook the smoking just yet. Don't make it your focus but don't forget about it.

I looked down at my ice cream, "I don't know if I can do this with him. I know you have to work at relationships but I don't know. Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought I was for all this. Or maybe it's stupid to think this way."

"You know I don't really like Paul, but I have to be nice because he's Jared's friend and now he's your boyfriend, or was. Anyway, I think you should take some time think it over, the little things that people do can say a lot about them. But I can't say for sure, just because he does this now he may not do it again or he may. I think you need to think and then maybe talk to him."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that."

"Good." She smiled and seemed quite proud of herself. "So I spent the night had Jared's on Saturday."

"Really, how did that go?"

"We made out a little, did some other things. It was nice."

I shook my head, "As long as you guys are safe."

"We will be."

Kim and I stayed up late that night watching movies. I enjoyed it because I really did need some time with her but I still had Paul in the back of my head. I knew I needed to decide something but I wanted to be sure that I knew what I wanted.

The next morning I got up around ten and even though Kim begged me to go out, I refused and did homework instead. I didn't want to fall too far behind since that was more stress than I didn't need.

That afternoon Kim went home and I got ready for going back to school. I was alone in the house because everyone else was out at dinner. I didn't want to go because I just wanted to think.

I was sitting in my room, looking over some work when the doorbell rang. I sighed and went downstairs to get it. I pulled opened the door and Paul was standing on the other side.

"Hey." He kind of smiled, "Is this a bad time?"

"Um, no one is home." I replied, and tried to keep myself from looking like I was going to freak. Seeing him made my heart skip a beat.

"Listen, I know you probably don't want me here but I wanted to make sure you were okay. You weren't at school and I just wanted to be sure nothing happened."

"I'm fine, Paul."

"Yeah, I can see that." He paused, "Do you think we could talk? I really didn't like the way things ended yesterday."

"Paul, I told you I need time."

"I know, but things didn't end right." I stepped back and he came in the house. "I didn't mean to do what I did." He shut the door, "For some reason I felt like I needed to smoke."

"Why, Paul? That's what I don't get it why."

"I don't know. I just felt like I should. I used to do it because of stress and on Saturday I didn't even think. I just did it because I wanted to have the feeling again."

"That's the problem Paul, if you only smoked then I could move past it but you hooked up with a girl. It scares me because you smoked just because and then you hooked up with someone. What if you get that feeling again? Are you going to hook up with someone again?"

"I can't say that for sure and I know that's not what you want to her but I'm being honest right now. I can't say for certain either way. Believe me, if I hadn't smoked and been with other people I wouldn't have hook up with that girl. I care about you a lot and I would never do something like that to hurt you."

"But you did Paul and maybe I'm blowing this way out of proportion, I don't know. But I need to able to trust that you rent going to hook up with girls. I don't care if you want to smoke, I don't like it but I'm not going to control you. If it doesn't hurt me then go do it but I can't deal with the hook ups."

"I'm sorry, Misty. If I could go back and change it I would."

"You can't Paul and like I said I need time. I don't know what I'm going to do right now."

"What can I do? How can I prove to you that I'm sorry?"

"I don't know, Paul."

He stepped closer to me and pulled me to him. I hugged him because even though I was upset I still liked him and he made me happy. "I'm sorry, okay? I would take it back. I will give you as much time as you want." He pulled back a little and looked at me. He leaned down and kissed me. I wanted to kiss him back but I didn't. I was so frustrated and I didn't know what to do.

He pulled back and looked at me, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He turned and left. I sighed and went up to my room. Now I was more confused than ever. I didn't know whether I wanted to stay with Paul or call it off. I mean he did plenty of things that made me happy but with that came things that made me mad and upset. I didn't know which side I cared about more.

I sighed and got ready for bed. It was kind of early but I wanted to sleep. Maybe I could get some rest and be able to think in the morning. I needed to decide so Paul and I could either move on together or apart. This wasn't healthy for either one of us.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Was it an interesting spin or did you see it coming. I'm going to try to get another chapter up very soon. <strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

So, here chapter 15. Sorry it took so long but the end of the year was hectic and I had so much on my mind. I'm hoping now that I'm on summer break, I will have more time time to write.

This chapter is pretty emotional. But I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer- I do not owe anything Twilight.

* * *

><p>As I walked out of school Friday I saw Paul looking at me. I still hadn't given him an answer or even spoken to him since he came over Tuesday and talked to me. I felt bad for not talking to him but I still hadn't decided what I wanted. I wanted to be able to give him an answer because I knew he felt just as crappy as I did but I didn't know what to say.<p>

As I walked with Tristan, I glanced at Paul. He looked nervous and worried. I felt bad but I didn't know what to do. I looked for Jared and found him walking with Kim. "Tristan, I need to talk to Jared. I'll have him bring me home."

"Alright." He replied as I walked away. I met Jared at the car and he smiled at me.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked, as he unlocked the door.

"Paul, I don't know what to do."

"Alright, well get in the car and after I drop Kim off we can talk." I got in the car and he dropped Kim off. I was pretty sure they were going to hang out so I would have to thank Kim later. I moved into the front seat as he headed for the beach. "So what's up coz?"

"I don't know what to do about Paul. I need to give him an answer but I don't know."

"Well, do you want to give him another try?"

"I don't know that's why I wanted to ask you."

"Well, I know Paul and I have seen over the past few days and he is beating himself up. He knows he fucked up. He is willing to pretty much do anything to have you back. Or if you chose to not go back then he is prepared to give you up. He knows how much he hurt you because of what he did. I have been friends with the guy since birth, and honestly if he wants to do something he can actually do it. So if he says that he will stop drinking and smoking he will. He hasn't had something in a while to actually work for." He parked on the beach and we got out. We walked down the beach until we got to a place that we sat down. "He likes you a lot, I can promise you that. But he isn't perfect and he doesn't pretend to be. You have to understand that. He is going to mess up, he's going to make mistakes but if he is willing to fix things after that says something. I'm not saying take him back but you have to get that he will make mistakes. I understand that you would prefer that he doesn't mess up but he can't help that."

I sighed, "I know that he will mess up and I'm sure I will too. I just don't want to get hurt."

"What's the point of moving on if you not going to let the past be in the past? Believe me I understand that you don't want to get hurt and you can have the protective guard. You have to let yourself at least experience some things. I'm going to be honest; I love Kim more than anything in the world. But our relationship isn't easy; there are some days that I don't want to make things better. We have fights and I don't want to go to her house and make it better but I do." He paused, "No relationship is easy, and you have to work at it."

"I have been through so many hard relationships; I would like one to be easy."

"Then you are looking for the wrong thing. I hate to say this but maybe you aren't ready for this. You are an amazing girl and you have so much to offer but you are so used to living in the past. The past is the past, and that's where it needs to stay. You can take the lessons but don't take the fear."

"I am afraid, Jared. What if I open myself up to Paul and get hurt?"

"Then you get hurt, you're going to get hurt. He's going to do things that make you want to cry or scream. But you know the nice thing about relationships? You can do the same. I'm sure you're going to do something that is going to make him cry or scream. Personally I want to be there when he cries." He laughed and then looked at me, "This is just the first of many things that you're going to have to deal with. But honestly, I can't think of a better guy for you to be with."

"You honestly think that? Even with his past?"

"I have seen Paul at his worst, when he was high, or drunk, or just hanging on the edge. And I have seen him at his best. So yeah, I do think he is the best guy for you."

I sighed, "So I should give him another chance?"

"That is all up to you. But I do think you should go talk to him."

"Could you take me over there?"

"Sure, coz." He got up and stretched, "So did I help?"

"Yeah, you did." I told him as I got up.

"Good." He hugged me, "I like these cousin to cousin talks. I think I'm getting pretty good."

I laughed, "By the time you have kids you'll be amazing."

"Yeah, I hope that's not for a while. Kim and I are pretty safe."

"You think you'll have kids with her?"

"Maybe, I mean I can see spending my life with her."

"Really?"

"I love her, so yeah. Besides we have like this bond. I know it sounds gay."

I smiled, "No, it's cute."

Jared took me to Paul's house and I wasn't nervous until he pulled up. "Go talk to your man." He told me. I got out of the car but my stomach was in knots. I rang the doorbell and hoped he would answer.

The door opened and Paul was standing on the other side, "Oh hey." He replied.

"Hey, I was thinking we could maybe talk."

"Yeah, sure. Come in." He stepped aside so I can come in. He looked like he had come on and was planning on going to bed or hanging out because he had sweats on with no shirt. He led the way up to his room and we sat down on his couch.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for this long."

"Misty, I don't care how long I had to wait. I messed up and you needed time."

"I know but I felt bad. I know you feel bad. I talked to Jared today. We kind of opened my eyes to a lot." I paused, "And I think I want to give you another chance. I don't want to get hurt but I need to be able to live in the present not the past."

"I get that. I mean, I'm really glad that you are giving me another chance. I'm going to try not to screw up but I'm not perfect."

"I know, and I'm not either. I don't want you to be perfect."

"Misty, if I do anything that upsets you, tell me. I'm going to quit all the drugs because that's how I coped when I was stupid. After that night, I realized how much I did screw up. I was clean for a while before that. But for some reason I felt like I had to. If I had gotten drug tested the next day, I would be gone. I would have been put back in jail. That thought scared me because I would leave my mom, my sister and my brother."

"So it wasn't just me that upset you?"

"No, I'm a big part of it was you but," He paused, "I know this might sound weird but I like you a lot and the thought of how much I hurt you, hurt me. I'm really sorry."

"I'm glad that you are willing to accept what you did."

He smiled, "Thanks, I had to man up at some point in my life. I do have to say that since then, my mom likes you more than me."

"Why?"

"Because you made me realize what I did. You held me to it and didn't give me an option. She says I need someone like you, someone to hold me to what I do."

"Well, I can do that." I smiled.

He leaned over and kissed me. It felt weird to kiss him again. I didn't know why. He pulled back, "Was that not okay?"

"No, it was just different." I replied and pulled him back to me. I kissed him again and felt him smile.

"Testing to see if it still felt different?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it does. But a good different." I smiled and moved closer to him.

"I'm happy to see you smile again."

"I'm happy to see you smile." I paused, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know you already told me but, why did you do it?"

He sighed, "I kind of figured you would ask that. This is going to sound bad, but I was in the mood and she was there. I thought about you but you aren't ready to go that far and I didn't want to come to you. I was high and I thought you would be scared or something."

"If you had come to me Paul for that, it probably wouldn't have happened."

"I know."

I sighed and looked up at him, "Would you have really gone to jail?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I have to stay clean. Before it was a gamble when I did it. But I didn't care. If I went to jail, that was fine by me."

"So what changed?"

"My mom was told she that the cancer had come back the other day."

"Oh my god, Paul." I sat up, "I'm really sorry. Is she okay?"

She shrugged, "She started chemotherapy today and will be at the hospital for a while. The good news it, that is only a small amount at the moment. The doctors think that after this time she should be safe."

"I'm really sorry. Does she need anything?"

"No, not right now. This isn't the first time."

"She's had it before?"

"Yeah, she's had cancer on and off since I was fourteen. I was always the one that had to take care of everything because my brother and sister were too young. The scary part was that we would talk about what happened if she died. Now that I'm eighteen, we have less worries but I still can't think about it."

"That's understandable. I'm really sorry, Paul. If you need anything tell me."

"Thanks." He smiled, "I'm sorry to bring down the mood."

"It's fine, it's on your mind." I paused, "How are your brother and sister handling it?"

"My sister is okay. She's upset but staying strong and Shawn hasn't been home in a while."

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Only when something like this happens. It pisses me off because I need him home. I can't go to school, take care of the house and work all together. He needs to start manning up to things."

"Well, I can always help you."

"Thanks, but I don't wanna make you help me out." He kissed me, "Are you hungry?"

"A little." I replied, "Well how about we go downstairs and get something to eat."

I nodded and we headed downstairs to grab something to eat. I stayed for a little bit after but decided I should have Jared come take me home. Paul looked exhausted and needed to sleep.

When Jared came to get me I asked him about Paul's mom, "I heard about it from my mom. She's been trying to help Paul out with the cooking. There is just so much on his plate right now."

"He looks so tired."

"He is, I think his average every night is four hours maybe. He refuses to give up anything but I can tell he's starting to get worn out."

"I'm worried about him."

"I know, we all are but he won't accept help. If he gets worse again then we should worry."

"Again?"

Jared looked at me and sighed, "He hasn't told you. I shouldn't tell you but I doubt he will right now and you need to know."

"Tell me what, Jared?"

He pulled off the road and into a clearing. He cut the engine and turned to look at me, "Listen, what I'm about to tell you is probably going to shock you. But it's something you need to know about him."

"Just tell me."

He sighed, "A few years ago, Paul got really bad. He was depressed; he was on meds and had to go to counseling every week. We were all worried about him but he assured us he was fine. He knew he would be okay. We were there for him and tried to keep it private." He paused, "One night, he was with me, his brother and my family. We were watching a movie and relaxing. He was doing really well that past week. After the movie ended he headed home because his mom was out of town and he didn't want to leave the house unattended. He said goodbye to everyone, and went home." He paused again, and I knew this was hard for him. His eyes were kind of watering and he didn't seem to be in the car with me, he was far away. "When we woke up the next morning, we decided to bring Paul some breakfast. My mom gave me something to bring him and I headed over there. When I went inside, I went up to his room and found him lying in bed. He had his pill bottle empty on the floor and a vodka bottle on the bed. I went over to him and shook him. He didn't move so I checked to make sure he was breathing and he started to come around. I didn't wait for him to explain I called my parents and we rushed him to the hospital. Once he was stable we asked him why and he told us that the night before he got home and couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to a break, he wasn't sure if he wanted to die or not so he took the rest of his pills from the bottle drank most of the vodka and went to sleep." Jared paused and turned his head away from me, "The doctor told us that, Paul should have never woken up. He should have been died."

"Oh my god." I breathed, "I, I don't even know what to say."

"That's why I said if he gets worse again. He hasn't been that bad in a long time. The scariest thing is he didn't show any sign of it."

"Jared, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you needed to know."

I looked at my lap, my eyes filled with tears. I didn't see Paul as the guy that would take his own life. He seemed so normal. I didn't know what it was like to be that far gone that you didn't want to live. I couldn't even wrap my head around it.

Jared started the car and took me home. Neither one of us spoke anymore. I went inside and started to my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was in shock.

_Jared P.O.V_

I didn't go home after I dropped her off. I went to the beach and walked along the sand. I needed to clear my head. It's been awhile since I thought about that night with Paul. He was my best friend, I was scared for him. But I remember that day I was too numb to do anything. I didn't cry, I didn't freak out aside from when I found him. I was just numb; I sat in his room and watched him. I watched the nurses go in and out. I saw the worried looks on everyone's face when they saw him. Of course, no one attempts suicide here, so no one talked about it. It was like he had disgraced everyone, no one came to see him expect my family, his family and me. Everyone else didn't know about or didn't care to know. I felt bad for him, but I couldn't tell him that not even know. Telling him that I felt bad and that others felt bad would only make it worse. He doesn't accept pity because he thinks it's makes him weak. That's what his father had put into him. It was times like this that I was glad that Paul's father finally left. No one needed him around, especially after what he had done for so long.

Paul had changed since that night, he hardened himself. He forced himself to hide his emotions and to not let them influence him. The bad thing was, he went too far and ended up making things worse. He sometimes thinks he can handle so much more. His mom is always worried that something will happen, especially now when she isn't well. I looked after Paul for his mother.

After my walk on the beach, I felt better. I needed sometime away to regain my thoughts and I knew Paul needed time away too. If he didn't get time away, he was going to lose it again. I promised his mom I would watch him.

I went back to my truck and headed for Paul's house. I wanted to check on him for myself before I went to Kim's house for the night. I pulled up to the house and went inside. I didn't bother knocking anymore; Paul's mom already told me it was like my house. I went to the kitchen knowing Paul would either be eating or sleeping.

"Hey man." I greeted as I sat down at the island, "What's up?"

"Nothing," He shrugged as he turned back to the stove, "What are you doing here?"

"I dunno, wanted to come by before I head to Kim's house."

"Jared, Kim's house is five miles away from here, plus you were taking Misty home. So you came here for something."

"I'm just checking on you, man." I replied, "I promised your mom I would check up on your guys."

"We're doing fine, Jared." He replied and I could tell he was getting defensive.

"Paul, I'm not saying you can't handle this on your own. I'm sure that you can but I'm still going to check up on your guys. Especially you."

He turned around, "I'm fine, Jared."

"Are you still off your meds?"

"Yes, I don't need them. I'm fine. I haven't had a bad day in a long time."

"Still, I think you should be taking them. Werewolf or not you have depression. Not taking your meds can only make it worse."

"Jared, we are designed to be fighters. To have no weakness; that's why we heal so fast, that's why we can move faster than humans. I don't need my meds because I'm not unstable right now."

"And if you get to be?"

"I won't."

"Paul, whens the last time you've slept for more than three hours?"

"I don't know, it's been awhile."

I sighed, "Listen, I know you don't want to hear this but I'm worried. I just don't want you to try something again."

"Jared, I couldn't kill myself now if I tried."

"It doesn't matter, Paul. Have you thought about it?"

"Recently, no. Not since I've been with Misty. I have something to live for."

I paused before I said anything because until now I wasn't thinking about the imprint. I was only thinking of Paul has human. I forgot that when a wolf imprints they are tied to the earth by their imprint and nothing else. "I forgot you had an imprint."

"You have nothing to worry about Jared. I'm not going to kill myself, I know that if I did I would hurt her and I'm not doing that again"

I nodded, "Well, I'm glad she's helping but don't put her through shit Paul."

"I'm not going to. You know the feeling. Jared."

"I do but I also know the feeling of wanting to drink, or smoke, to be free. Sometimes that's enough to override an imprint."

"It won't." He replied, and I nodded. I left the house, feeling better now. Paul was doing as okay as he could right now. Misty was helping him and he had given him something to live for. That's all I could ask for.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the chapter. I hope you guys like it, I've never really written anything like that and I'm nervous about how people will take it. <strong>Please Review :)<strong>

Hope to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
